The Pull
by Believe-in-me123
Summary: She had that pull on me that I couldn't break away from. She kept pulling me in whether she knew it or not. She left her mark on me and I can't break free. (Mostly Selena's POV/And of course this has a happy ending) The story is better than the summary so read it :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone! What's up? This is a new story I have for you guys..obviously :p I have writer's block with 'It's Always You' *sigh* but I'll finish that soon but anyways! I hope you guys enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it. This chapter is kind of a character introduction, a story always has a chapter like that. But let me know what you guys think. Much love to you guys!**

_I don't believe in love at first sight. However, I do believe that you can feel a pull towards someone. The type of pull that you can't push away from no matter what._

_Her eyes captivated me and her smile was contagious. She had that kind of smile that makes you want to smile along with her. Her smile always reached her eyes._

_I was a transfer from Texas A&M University. I regret I ever transferred to California Coast University because I would have never met her. Well, actually I take that back..I don't regret transferring. I just regret making someone my first choice when I was their second. It's not her fault that I ended up falling for her, so I can't really put all the blame on her. My stubborn heart just wouldn't let her go.._

...

**_First meet_**

It was my second week of college and I finally managed to learn the whole campus like the back of my hand. I met a bunch of people and became friends with them. I got the closest with a girl named Taylor, she was really bubbly and down to earth. She would always tell you like it is and she knew everyone on campus. The girl was a socialist and was known for being the 'good girl'.

Me and her were almost alike except I wasn't such a 'good girl'. I was more of a 'do what I want and get away with it' kind of girl. I was rebellious growing up which is why my parents don't care if I'm a hundred miles away from them. Sure, we got along but they gave up on trying to 'fix' me. I'm just a fearless dare devil. Sue me.

"Oh my gosh! He was so cute!" Taylor gushed dreamily as she put her key in to the keyhole to get in to our dorm room, "Taylor, you think every guy you see is cute." I chuckled shaking my head and she scoffed, "You make me sound like a umm.." I raised an eyebrow at Taylor, "Are you really scared of saying the word 'hoe' Taylor?" I asked very amused and she nodded her head, "I don't cuss."

I laughed loudly going in to our door room shutting the door behind me, "Taylor, the word hoe isn't a cuss word." I pointed out as I plopped down on my bed laying on my back to stare at the white ceiling, "But it sounds so unclean coming from my mouth." She said quietly as she got her guitar out. We went to an arts college. I loved it here. I was in a dance class with my friends Alyson and Justin who I've met in the class. I would have taken Vocals but I'm more in to acting, so I took an Acting class instead.

"_You lift my feet off the ground..and spin me around. You make me crazier, crazier_.." Taylor sang as she wrote in her purple notebook with the guitar in her lap, "I don't know what I should sing next..I'm lost with this song. Can you help me?" Taylor questioned me as I patted my stomach like a drum, "Hm, how about.." I cleared my throat, "_Feels like I'm falling and I, I'm lost in your eyes. You make me crazier, crazier._" I suggested as I looked at Taylor whose eyes brightened up, "Thank you! I needed a new song to play tonight at the beach party. That is like completely perfect." Taylor smiled at me and began finishing up her song when someone knocked on the door and came in.

"Hey girls." I looked down near my feet to see Justin, "Justin!" I exclaimed happily as I got up to hug him. When I first met him, I thought he was hitting on me but turns out he is gay. So he is pretty much like my gay best friend, "You are coming to the party tonight right?" Justin questioned as I pulled back from him, "I don't know Justin, I got to study for my exams this Thursday." It was true..I had to study. I cared a lot about my grades.

Justin poked his lip out and then looked at Taylor from over my shoulder, "I thought you said you would convince her to come?" Taylor dunked her head down, "I did but she said no." Justin looked back at me with pleading eyes, "Please? It will be a lot of fun with you there. And if studying means that much to you, I'll help you study." I laughed at that statement, "Justin you are barely passing your classes, the only thing you would do is help me fail."

Justin laughed out sarcastically, "Hahaha very funny." I patted myself on the back, "I mean, I thought I was being pretty hehe-larious." Justin's pout came back, "Please come? You won't regret it." I sighed and sat at the edge of my bed, "Fine." And then I squinted my eyes at him, "But if I fail my exam, you owe me a big shopping spree." Justin smiled and jumped on me, "Thank you! Thank you!" He screamed before kissing my cheek.

I pushed him off of me and he landed on the hard wood floor with a loud thud. I couldn't help but let out a loud laugh, "Oh my gosh Justin, are you okay?" Taylor questioned concerned but I knew she was trying to fight off her laughter.

Justin raised his head to look at me with a glare as he fixed his hair, "Oh..just peachy." He said sarcastically.

...

Later that night, I was walking on the shore of the beach with a beer in my hand as I talked with Alyson, "So, have you seen anyone you're interested in?" It was a random question but I didn't mind answering it, "Um, no actually." She nodded her head and took the beer from my hand to drink some, "When was the last time you been with someone anyways?"

I didn't like talking about my ex because I really loved her and I still have feelings for her. It was still hard for me, "Um..it was about five months ago. She was great, we dated from our Junior year in high school up until five months ago. She wanted to see other people. I guess she got bored with me and didn't want to settle down."

Alyson sighed and shook her head handing me back my beer, "It's hard to find someone who wants to be in it for the long run." She pointed off into the distance at a couple laying on their backs looking at the stars together in their bathing suits, "That is Joe and Demi. They have been together since their Senior year in high school. They are practically inseparable. You won't see one without the other."

I nodded my head looking at the couple. He was a lucky guy because from what I can see, she is beautiful. I can barely see any of her facial features but by the way the moonlight is shining it gives me enough to see that she was close to perfection.

I tore my eyes away when they kissed, "She is my best friend, I think she can do better than Joe but that is just my opinion." Alyson said looking off into the beach water, "Come on, I want you to meet her."

Before I could protest she pulled me along with her as the silky sand sunk between my toes with every step I made. We stepped in front of the kissing couple which felt awkward for me. I mean some PDA is okay but they literally had their tongues down each others throats, "Guys!" Alyson screamed catching their attention.

They pulled back quickly looking dazed from their make out session. Their attention was brought to Alyson, "I want you two to meet a good friend of mine, she just got here two weeks ago." Alyson informed them as the grabbed the beer from my hand.

I gave them a friendly smile, "Hi, I'm Selena." I stuck my hand down and Joe shook it firmly, "My name is Joe, nice to meet you." He didn't seem too bad, I don't know what Alyson was talking about.

I stuck my hand out to Demi, "And it's nice to meet you." Demi looked at my hand and then up at me, "I don't do handshakes." Then she smiled at me, her smile was very contagious. I couldn't help but smile back, "I'm sorry, I will remember that." She giggled and looked at Joe then back at me. Her nose crinkled up in the cutest way, "It's fine, I don't do handshakes because I do hugs." She stood up still smiling.

I really am not a big hug person when it comes to strangers but I guess she is an exception. She hugged me to her tightly, "It's nice to meet you Selena. I'm Demi." She gave really good hugs, "You give really good hugs." I said saying my thoughts out loud.

She pulled back and I noticed the sparkle in her eyes. I have never seen anyone's smile that reached their eyes like hers.

"You do too." She complimented making me smile again, "So what are you girls going to do for the rest of the party?" Joe asked as he stood up wrapping his arms around Demi. I looked around and seen many other college students I knew dancing to music, sitting around a bonfire or playing volleyball, "I was actually going to go in to the water." Alyson said as she took her shirt off revealing her blue bathing suit top, "You are gonna join me right Selena?"

I nodded my head, "Yeah, I'll race you to the water." I challenged her as I took off my shirt. I felt eyes on me but I didn't care because I was too busy taking my clothes off so I can get in the water. Of course I had a bathing suit on, a black one at that. I wouldn't go skinny dipping unless someone dared me too.

Alyson and I ran off into the water laughing with some others following us into the water. The water was a nice temperature but it got colder the deeper I went, "Joe was checking you out while you were taking your clothes off." Alyson informed me as I stayed still in one spot in the water as tiny waves hit my back, "In front of Demi?" I asked bewildered and she nodded her head, "He doesn't care because he knows Demi will never break up with him. He has her wrapped around his finger."

I shook my head in disbelief, "But she is so beautiful, she deserves someone who wouldn't even think about looking at another girl." Alyson sighed and went under the water, "Selena!" I looked to the direction of the shore to see Taylor making her way to us with Justin and that boy she thought was cute, "Hey Taylor!" I waved at her.

Alyson popped back up and spit water at me on purpose, "Ew!" I exclaimed shoving her shoulder but never the less laughing, "Hey Taylor!" Alyson waved at Taylor before she bobbed her head to the side to get water out of her ear, "I missed you Selena! And you too Ally!" Taylor came to us with her big smile, "I just saw you like an hour ago Taylor." I pointed out and she shrugged her shoulders, "I want you to meet Taylor." I looked at the big muscular guy with very white teeth and jet black hair.

"This is going to get confusing.." Alyson mumbled, "What is your last name?" I asked, "Lautner." He informed me still smiling, "I'll just call you by your last name okay? It will make things less confusing." He nodded his head humbly, "Of course, whatever is easier for you." I returned the smile and introduced myself to him.

I climbed on to Justin's shoulders as he held on to my legs holding me to him, "Regret coming yet?" He questioned me as I seen Joe coming with Demi into the water hand in hand, "I don't know, I haven't took my exam yet." Justin shook his head and looked up at me as I looked down at him, "Just admit that you are having fun Sellybear." I chuckled at the nickname, "And if I don't?" I questioned with raised eyebrows.

I saw a smirk appear on Justin's lips, "This happens!" I was unexpectedly flipped backwards into the water. I popped up with wide eyes, not because Justin flipped me but because my top fell off, "Selena! Your top is floating away!" Alyson exclaimed laughing. I groaned and then glared at Justin who was laughing as well. My boobs just got exposed to everyone..great. Sarcasm implied, "I'll get it Selena." I heard Demi say as they finally joined us, "No, it's fine. I can get it."

We both ended up swimming to get my top. The water was very deep but thankfully I was a good swimmer but Demi made it to my top before I could. She was really fast, "You're a fast swimmer." I told her as I managed to keep my neck and head above water as I stayed still, "I used to be on the swim team and in the summer I'm a lifeguard here." She told me handing me back my top. She could have gone back without me but she stayed, "That's impressive." I told her with a smile.

"Um yeah.." She trailed off looking down at my chest, "They are real, I've been asked plenty of times if they were fake." I saw a blush creep on her cheeks, "I-I wasn't g-going to ask that." She said giggling nervously, "Oh, well sorry I gave you some information that you could care less about." I said chuckling as I put my top back on.

"Thank you for getting my top for me by the way." I told her after I tied my strings tightly together, "It was no problem. Why haven't I met you before until now? I mean I know pretty much everyone here, even the new students."

"Um, I don't know. I guess our dorms are the opposite directions and we have different classes." She nodded her head and looked back at everyone. Joe was watching her every move, "I guess we need to make our way back to our friends huh?"

"Yep." I said simply as I began to swim back. I made sure my top wouldn't fall off anymore.

...

I stayed in my bathing suit but I put my white shorts back on. I let my hair down and my natural curls came out nearly perfectly. I was sitting in the sand near the fire pit beside Alyson who had Demi on the other side of her. Taylor was beside me with her guitar in her hand, apparently it was her turn to entertain the party that night. She was singing the song she worked on in the dorm room, "Do you want to dance?" I heard Demi ask Joe who was staring at my legs that were out in front of me.

"Uh...huh? What?" Joe stopped looking at my legs thankfully. Demi repeated the question and he sighed getting up. He doesn't know a good thing when he's got it. Demi seems like a great girl, "Let's dance Sellybear." Justin said. He was handling the fire, "I'm still mad at you." I told him and he chuckled, "You will live." I glared at him until a hand appeared in front of my face, "Would you like to dance with me?" I looked up and seen a guy I've never met before, "I actually got someone to dance with. But thank you anyways." I told him turning him down politely and easily.

He nodded his head, "I respect that, my name is Nick and you are very beautiful. I am Joe's brother." I raised my eyebrows at him. What is up with these brother's hitting on me or staring at me?

"My name is Selena and thank you." I was about to get up, "Need a hand?" I took his hand that he offered and got up. I gave him a small thanks as I made my way to Justin who was poking the fire with a stick, "So how about that dance?" He asked me after he set the stick down. The fire was rose high making the air around us warm, "Just don't step on my toes." He chuckled and we went where Joe and Demi were slow dancing.

"I'm a very good dancer thank you very much, you are the clumsy one." I shook my head at him as I put my hands on his shoulders and he put his on my waist, "I'm not the one whose pants fell down during dance class." I teased him as we began to sway.

He put his lips near my ear, "I want you to be careful around Joe." I pulled back to look at him curiously, "Why?"

"He is very homophobic, the dude hates me. I don't want you to have any drama while your here since I know you like girls." I appreciated the piece of advice he gave me, "What about Demi?" I questioned.

"She is a total sweet heart, she doesn't judge anyone. Me and her used to be really good friends though until Joe made her talk to me less. He threatened to break up with her. So now, we just pass and repass you know?" I nodded my head, now I know why Alyson doesn't particularly care for Joe, "And Nick? His brother?"

Justin shrugged his shoulders, "He isn't as bad as Joe. He is actually a really good guy, I don't see how they are brothers, they are completely different. Like day and night." I looked over my shoulder to see Joe looking bored as Demi and him swayed from side to side. He wasn't even holding the girl right, "I got a feeling I'm going to have deep hatred for the dude." I told Justin as I looked back at him, "And that is saying something because I don't hate."

"Well, don't worry about him. Just enjoy yourself while you are here." We stopped dancing and pulled apart, "You want another beer?" Justin asked as we walked to a cooler, "Sure, get the coldest one you can find." He was bent over looking into the cooler, "Hey Selena." I turned around to see Demi behind me with Joe beside her, "Hey Demi." I smiled at her, "Do you guys want a drink?" I asked to be polite.

"No thanks, I don't drink. But Nick wanted me to ask you for your phone number." I chuckled as Justin handed me a beer, "Um, he isn't really my type."

Joe looked shocked but Demi nodded her head, "Then what is your type?" Joe asked me curiously. Your girlfriend..

"Well, it's not that he isn't my type. It's just that I recently got out of a serious relationship. I kind of still have feelings for them and I don't want to use someone to try and fill the void they left." That was the truth..well partially. Nick wasn't my type because he had too much equipment below the belt if you know what I mean.

"Awe, I'm sorry about that. Things will get better for you, just keep your head up." Demi said offering me a smile of sympathy, "Thank you, I'm better than I was before." I saw Joe giving Justin hateful looks, "It was nice talking with you two but me and Justin are going to sit back down at the fire." Demi nodded her head, "Sure, it was nice talking to you too Selena." She gave me that award winning smile of hers. I'm telling you...it's very contagious.

I pulled Justin with me and he whispered out a 'thank you' as we sat down by the fire pit joining the rest of the party, "You're not crushing on Demi are you?" Justin whispered and I looked at his face. He was really serious, "No, I just think she is beautiful and that her boyfriend is a total douche bag." Justin nodded his head agreeing, "I don't know what your type is Sellybear but...you need to be careful around Demi too because I can see you falling for her."

I laughed loudly pressing the bottle to my lips, "You don't have to worry about that, trust me." Justin gave me a look that said he didn't believe me, "I'm serious Justin, I won't."

_Looking back now..that was one of the biggest lies I've ever told.._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everyone(:** **Thanks for the reviews/favorites/follows. You guys are awesome. After this chapter, things should start picking up. But thank you for reading! Let me know what you guys think. I already have like so many chapters written out for this and I'm almost finished with it. This story will have maybe 15-16 chapters. How often I post is up to you(: Review and let me know what you guys think.**

**Rocky94: I'm glad you are interested in this story :D I'm glad the first chapter was good to you. And you will definitely be reading more(: Thanks for reviewing!**

**DemiSelena: (: I'm glad you think this story is amazing so far! This is probably my least favorite chapter but they get to know each other a bit more with this update(: And you don't have to wait any longer for that update cause here it is! And thanks for reviewing of course!**

...

It was about a week and half after that party that I seen her again. I found out the reason why I hardly see her around. It was because Joe always took her everywhere he went. Alyson won't kidding when she said you won't see one without the other. You would think she would be tired of not being her own person and not doing what she wanted to do.

She was so wrapped up in Joe it was insane. I thought I was in love with my ex but Demi..she takes being in love to a whole different level. It's not a bad thing, it seems like she makes you feel wanted. Who doesn't want to feel wanted?

Me and Taylor were walking down the streets of California close to the campus and I wanted to stop by a surf board shop. I didn't know how to surf, I was from Texas and we didn't have beaches around where I lived. I told myself that I was going to learn how to surf while I was in Cali. I was extremely happy that the University was right near the beach so I could do just that.

Taylor was texting that one guy, Lautner, and I had to keep her from running into people while she looked down at her phone giggling and blushing, "Is it okay if Taylor comes?" Taylor asked me as we walked in to the shop, "You don't have to ask me Taylor." She grinned at me and looked back down at her phone.

I looked around the shop, it wasn't too crowded. I stopped in my tracks when I seen the back of a girl. From behind she had a body of a goddess. She wore a sundress that was knee-length. The girl had tattoos and her brown hair was perfectly wavy.

A large crash snapped me from my trance and I looked behind me when I heard Taylor laughing.

"Oh my gosh! Taylor!" I was laughing with her hard. She knocked a bathing suit rack down while she was obviously texting. Bathing suits were piled on her while she stayed seated on the floor, "Oh! This one is totally adorable!" Taylor picked up a red bathing suit and examined it, "Come on Taylor, get off the floor." I chuckled out.

"Are you okay Taylor?"

I looked over my shoulder as I helped Taylor up but she slipped out of my grasp and fell again when I noticed the girl I was just checking out was..

"Hey Demi." Taylor chuckled as she got up on her own with my hand still held out for her to grab. I went into the trance again but thankfully Taylor snapped me out of it, "Yes! I'm fine, Selena just didn't watch out for me."

I looked at Taylor and crossed my arms scoffing at her, "So, what are you two doing here?" She was smiling..does this girl ever not smile? I'm not complaining though, I wouldn't ever want to see her not smiling, "I suggested Selena to get better bathing suit tops so they won't fall off anymore." Taylor joked making Demi chuckle then she looked at me.

I swear..I think I forgot how to breathe. Call me over dramatic, but goodness! The girl's beauty was breath-taking. I mean the last time I saw her, it was dark but now it's daylight so I get to see her and oh man. Her beauty is one of a kind.

I cleared my throat escaping my thoughts, "I was actually going to get me a surf board. I want to take up surfing while I'm here in Cali." Demi gasped and her eyes widened, "I love to surf, come on! I'll help you get a good board."

She grabbed my hand with her much more softer ones, "Are you coming with us Taylor?" Taylor looked down at her phone and squealed, "He's here! We may go get some smoothies across the street. You can join us when you finish if you want." Taylor offered Demi, "I don't know..Joe should be back from work soon and we are going to go on a date."

"Well, just think about it." Demi nodded her head and Taylor left to meet up with Lautner, "So, where are you from Selena?" Demi asked me as we walked around the store looking at boards. She still had my hand in hers, "I'm from Texas, I transferred here because Cali had the best art school. And I also transferred to get away from my ex. It hurt too much to stick around." I admitted.

She frowned which I didn't like because I loved seeing her smile, "Well, hopefully being here you can get over him. And I'm glad you chose to come here, you seem like a very fun person to be around." Why do 'they' have to be a 'him'?

"Yeah hopefully, I was with them since my Junior year up until five months ago. And I try to be a fun person, life is too short to sweat the small things." Demi's smile reappeared, "I know right? People just need to learn how to smile more and enjoy life."

I nodded my head agreeing, "So surfing huh? What makes you want to give it a try?"

She grabbed a red and white board that was hanging up, "I like trying new things and surfing is one thing I haven't tried yet."

"It is so fun once you learn how. Who is going to teach you?" She grabbed another board letting go of my hand, "I'm buying me one too."

"Uh, I was actually going to teach myself." She giggled and handed me my board she picked out, "I'll teach you, just let me know when you are up for it alright?"

"Alright, but don't laugh if I keep falling." We began walking and she shook her head, "I won't but if you fall just get back up. Don't give up just because you keep falling, you will eventually get the hang of it."

I kept that in mind as we walked up to the line to check out, "Can I get your number? I would like to hangout sometime." I nodded my head quickly and pulled my phone from my back pocket of my shorts. She gently took it out of my hands and I saw her smile big as my phone's camera flashed, "And here is my number." She typed in her number and handed me the phone back.

I couldn't help but look at the picture, she was too adorable. I called her so she could have my number and then I hung up. I saw her take her phone out and I heard her sigh softly, "You okay?" I questioned and she nodded her head putting the phone back in her pocket of the dress, "What are you doing later?" She asked as she turned her head to look at me, "Um, nothing at all actually." She smiled at me, "Do you want to hangout with me?"

Yes! Yes I do!

"Yeah, sure that sounds cool. What time do you want to hangout?" She shrugged her shoulders, "Now? I have nothing to do. Joe cancelled on me because him and Nick got tickets to see a football game." I was wondering why Joe didn't take her but instead took his brother, "Yeah sure, what do you want to do?"

She removed some of her hair behind her ears, "It doesn't matter, it's up to you." I can tell she doesn't get to choose what to do much, she just goes with along with what others want to do, "I don't know, what do you feel like doing?"

I saw her look down at the surf board as the line moved up. I wanted her to actually do something she wanted to do for once, "You want to go surfing?" Her eyes brightened up and she smiled. Thankfully I decided to wear my bathing suit under these clothes, "Yes! That would be awesome!"

She looks like she just got offered a trip to go to Disney World.

I chuckled and held the board up to the cashier who looked like your average douche bag, "Will that be all for you cutie?" He winked at me and I shook my head, "No, I would like to pay for this one too." Demi's eyes widened and before she could protest the guy scanned my board again since it was the same price as Demi's. I handed him my card so he could run it, "Have a great day ladies." He winked at me again and I took Demi's board from her hands tucking it under my arms.

I walked ahead and I thought Demi was following me but she wasn't. I looked over my shoulder and she was frozen in her spot looking shocked, "Demi. Come on, I want to catch some waves." She snapped out of it and jogged to catch up with me, "Why did you pay for my board?" She asked as we walked out the shop and into the sun, "I felt like buying you a surf board, you are going to teach me so I figured to buy you a board to show my appreciation."

She shook her head smiling, "You didn't have to do that, I'm used to paying for my own things." I looked at her confused, "You mean to tell me Joe doesn't buy you things?" She shrugged her shoulders, "I don't really care if he does, I don't love him because of the things he buys me. Which he doesn't buy me things but I don't care honestly."

"It's not the material things, it's the thought that counts. I mean does he at least pay for your dinner when you go out?" I was really shocked to hear that the dude doesn't buy her anything. I mean money isn't everything but buying the girl roses or a huge teddy bear wouldn't hurt every once in awhile if you have the money.

"We sometimes split the bill when we do go out to eat. It depends really." I shook my head in disbelief, "You don't have to hold my surf board you know?" I smiled at her, "I know I don't but I don't mind it at all." She let out a cute giggle, "Gosh, you are already spoiling me." A small smirk played on my lips, "Well, you deserve to be spoiled every once in a while yeah?"

"Yeah I guess so, are you going to carry me too?" I chuckled but she looked serious, "Oh.." I stopped laughing and cleared my throat, "You're serious? I mean I will if you want me to." She shook her head laughing, "I'm totally kidding but were you actually going to carry me?" She asked amused.

"I mean yeah I was, I told you that you deserve to be spoiled." She stepped in front of me and walked backwards, "You are something else." I lightly hit her with a surf board, "So I've been told." I said cockily, "That guy was cute back there. Is he your type?"

I looked down and shook my head, "No he isn't my type." She bit her lip, "I need to set you up on a date, you can go on a double date with me and Joe maybe?" I chuckled and shook my head, "I don't know, I mean like I said..I don't think I'm ready yet."

She nodded her head understanding, "What are you majoring in?" I asked to change the subject, "Vocals." She said cheerfully, "I play the guitar, piano and I write my own songs." I was impressed, "I can play the guitar, but not well." I told her crinkling up my nose a little, "Awe! That's awesome! What is your major?"

She got beside me and we were almost at the beach, "I am doubling my major in Dance and Acting."

"That is so awesome! Maybe you should show me your dance moves one day." I looked at her and the sun was reflecting in her eyes making them a lighter shade of brown, "I-I...uh y-yeah sure." I don't know why I stuttered or why I can't stop looking in her eyes. They are so captivating, "You okay there Selena?" I nodded my head and tore my eyes away from hers to look at the beach's water that was sparkling from the sun's reflection.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You just have really pretty eyes." I admitted and I saw that sparkle once again when I looked in them again, "Thank you, that means a lot coming from you."

We walked in a peaceful silence to the front of the shore line, "I have to call Joe to tell him that I'm at the beach." She told me as she took her phone out, "Okay, I'll just get ready." I began to wax the boards, I knew how to wax them but I just didn't know how to surf.

I put down the waxed boards and began to get undressed while Demi was talking to Joe, "_Okay baby! I'm just here with Selena._" I only heard one part of the conversation as I adjusted my white bathing suit that made my skin more tan, "_I miss you too, I'll see you later tonight. Okay..okay I will. Have fun and I love you._"

She came to me and placed her phone on my clothes, "Joe wanted me to tell you that Nick said hey." I laughed as I bent down to pick up the board. She took the hem of her dress in her hands and I instantly looked away as I stood the board up against the sand, "Are you ready?" I looked at her and nodded my head, "Just don't let your top fall off this time." She joked giggling, "No promises." I told her with a grin as she grabbed her board.

We walked to the shore, "Alright, let's find us a good spot." I heard her say over the waves crashing, "Come on over here." We walked where the water was waist-high, "Alright we are going to learn balance first." I watched as she laid the surfing board on the water and I repeated what she did.

Then she climbed on to it effortlessly and laid on her stomach, "Well whatcha waiting for?" I stood still in the water amazed at how easily she did that. I tried to do what she did but fell on the other side of the board. I instantly went under water and I could have sworn I heard her laughing.

I popped up and shook the water out of my hair, "That was an epic fail." I told her giggling.

She had her head on her folded up arms watching me with a smile on her face, "You can do it, keep trying." I nodded my head and tried again almost slipping but I managed to hold steady, "There you go! Good job!" I laughed at her praise. I felt like a little kid who just did something good, "What's next?" I asked and she picked her head up squinting at the sun in front of us, "Paddle farther out."

I watched her move her arms and I did the same. Of course she was faster than me and I almost fell off a couple of times but I managed to get out farther without falling.

"Okay, next..we are going to do what's called a 'pop up'." She told me as she grabbed the sides of her board and in one quick, explosive motion, she pushed her body up with her arms and tucked her feet up and under, to about where her waist used to be as one foot stood in front of the other, "That is the pop up." She said as she stood still on the board looking down at me. I was shocked at how good she did that.

"I'm so going to embarrass myself." I mumbled as I put my hands on the sides of the board. Here goes nothing. I popped myself up only to slip and have the board turn over. I fell into the water full force, this time my top stayed on. I was deep under water, I had my eyes open and I seen a lot of fish that were actually really pretty.

Bubbles came into the water and I seen Demi swimming towards me with her eyes open. She looked concerned but I was okay, I was just enjoying the beauty from under the water.

I gave her a thumbs up to signal that I was okay but she held me to her and began swimming up. As we came up she laughed, "You are crazy, you know that?" I chuckled and shrugged my shoulders, "I was just enjoying the view from under the water." I admitted and she smiled at me, "So whe- Oh my gosh!"

Demi put her hand on her chest when a dolphin popped up beside me making its clicking noises, "Awe, hey there." The dolphin was facing me and I slowly put my hand out to it carefully letting it come to me first. The dolphin seemed scared of me and I read somewhere that if you sing to the dolphins they will feel comfortable with you.

I looked to the side to see Demi who looked nervous. Then I looked back at the dolphin, "_You made me insecure, told me I wasn't good enough. But who are you to judge, when you're a diamond in the rough? I'm sure you got some things you'd like to change about yourself. But when it comes to me, I wouldn't want to be anybody else._" I sung softly and the dolphin touched my hand with its beak.

"Wow.." I heard Demi whisper astonished, "You have to let it know that you won't hurt it." I said softly as I began to rub its beak gently, "Ain't that right little guy?" The clicking noises returned and another dolphin popped up in front of Demi but she didn't freak out this time, "They are so cute." I heard her say. I wrapped my arms around the dolphin gently and it began to whistle.

"_I read somewhere that the male dolphin gives his other half a pearl to express their love. It's a myth but I think it's an adorable one._" The dolphin swam in circles with me hanging on to it, "That is really amazing, even if it's a myth." Demi said as she began to pet the other dolphin's back, "This is really amazing. I've never experienced this before."

I smiled at her and let go of the dolphin when I felt it swimming away from the boards, "Well, now you have." She giggled as the dolphin splashed water in her face when it went with the other one, "So you ready to try again?" She asked after a few seconds of peaceful silence, "Yeah."

I attempted the popping up move so many times and I think I made Demi have stomach cramps from laughing so much because I kept slipping but I got it eventually. It wasn't perfect like her pop up but I did it, "See, look at you. You did it." I felt proud of myself, "Yeah, I did. But I couldn't have done it without your help." She chuckled and shook her head, "Now how do I get off?" Our boards got closer to one another and she held her hand out to me, "Let's jump off."

I grabbed her hand in mine and we jumped off the boards together. I opened my eyes and felt Demi's hand still in mine until she pulled away to fix her bottoms that almost came off. When she finished me and her both swam up to the top, "That was so fun! I've had a great day. Thank you for this." She told me as we swam back to our boards, "I've had fun too and thanks for hanging out with me. I enjoyed your company."

We got back to the shore and rested on our boards. It was very calm at the beach this evening, "You are pretty far away from your family. Don't you miss them?" I shrugged my shoulders, "Sometimes I do but I don't think they care that I'm a hundred miles away from them."

"Why? I mean my family lives an hour from here and they can't stand that I'm so far away."

"Well, my parents care more about their jobs than they do me. I'm always used to being put second, so it's nothing new."

"That's screwed up, I'm sorry Selena." I shook my head and sighed, "Don't be sorry for something that isn't your fault." She shrugged, "Well, I'm still sorry that you are always being put second to everything else."

I smiled at her, "Like I said, I'm used to it. But anyways, are you hungry?" She nodded her head, "I'm starving."

After we got our clothes back on, we walked away from the beach and back on to the sidewalk, "What do you want to eat?" She raised her eyebrows at me, "I don't care." I chuckled, "Of course you don't, I want you to pick though." She thought for a moment, "Hm, let's go to the small little Mexican restaurant around the corner."

I let her lead because I had no clue where it was but I knew I was going to pay for the food. We placed our boards behind the cashier desk where other boards were and someone seated us. It was a very dark room but it was comfortable. We got a booth and she slid beside me, "I never get to eat here because Joe hates Mexican food."

"Well, I love it." I told her as a man came to take our order. I got a bunch of tacos while Demi got a burrito, "What is your favorite color?" I asked her. We began to ask each other questions and our food came but there was never a dull moment between us. While the waiter came to give us refills I snuck him my card to pay for the meal.

There was something I noticed about Demi, she doesn't cuss which is really cute to me. And every time she would laugh she would cover her mouth because of the food she was eating. She is just classy and not trashy. She is too much of my type honestly, "Crap.." She looked at her phone, "Everything alright?" She nodded her head, "I hate to do this but Joe left the game early and was wanting to hangout."

She frowned at me. If I said I wasn't sad that she was going to leave and hangout with him I would be lying, "That's fine." I smiled at her and pushed my plate up away from me, "I have to get going anyways. I have some exams to study for." She hugged me tightly, "This has been amazing, thank you once again." She pulled back and I couldn't help but smile because she was, "No problem."

She began to pull out some money, "It's already been paid for." I told her and she looked up confused, "When?" I chuckled, "I slipped it to the waitress when you were talking." She shook her head, "The surf board and now dinner? I have to make it up to you somehow." She got out and I did too, "Don't worry about it, if you enjoyed it that's all that matters to me." She hugged me again, "I told you I was a hug person." She said giggling, "That's fine. I like your hugs." I admitted and she pulled away with that smile of hers.

"I'll see you soon Demi." She nodded her head and grabbed her board, "See you soon Selena."

_That 'soon' seemed like it took forever.._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thank you so much for all the reviews/favorites/follows! They are awesome but not as awesome as you guys! So thank you once again. I really hope that you guys enjoy this story, seriously(: But let me know what you guys think(: Much love to yah! Sorry for any mistakes..I tried to find them but if there is some I'm sorry.  
**

**Rocky94: I thought that last update was cute as well(: but thank you so much for reading this! Lmao...death to Joe. You are so cruel! Jkjk(: I have plans for Joe and there is a reason why he is the way he is. I already have it written out(: I got like two more chapters to write for this story and I'll be done. So this story will be like 15-16 chapters(: I'm excited for it. I'm glad you are enjoying it! Thanks for the review of course!**

**Suefanficlover: Lol, Joe is awesome :P what are you talking about? I'm glad you love this story already! It will get better..just give it a little time(: and I'll try to post everyday since I'm almost done writing this story. It will be like 15-16 chapters maybe. Thank you for reviewing(:**

**Selenalenalena: And I LOVE LOVE LOVE YOU for reviewing lol. (: Thanks for reading!**

**DemiSelena: I'm so glad you thought it was cute! And Ikr, I love when one of them has a boyfriend..it makes things more complicated and interesting. They will get together eventually lol(: That's all I'm going to tell you. And no-no..you're amazing my friend(: Thanks for reviewing!**

...

It was about two weeks later when I saw Demi again unexpectedly. _Like really unexpectedly_. Me and her would text every now and then but not that often. She would be the one to text me first because I didn't want to bother her.

I tried to hang out with her but she and Joe were always doing something together. I eventually stopped asking her after the third time.

So, I pretty much spent all my time with Justin and Alyson. Taylor tried to hangout with me as much as possible but she was busy hanging out with that Lautner dude lately. I'm happy for her really. She tries to make it up to me by having movie nights but I told her it wasn't necessary but we did it anyways.

It was a Saturday night and I had my nose in the books while I'm sure others were partying and having dates.

I like having fun but partying isn't as important as my future.

I sighed closing my literature book, it was giving me a headache. I looked around the empty dorm room bored as I tossed the book at the end of my bed, "I'm gonna take a shower." I mumbled to myself.

I gathered my clothes and made my way to our dorm's bathroom. I sat my clothes down and pulled the purple shower curtain back. I think Taylor has an obsession with the color purple or something. I set the water to a perfect temperature before stripping my clothes away as I hummed to a song I wrote.

I got in the shower and the water hit me perfectly making a smile grace my lips. I loved showers.

As I continued to hum, I thought about my ex. I don't know if I miss her or the memory making. We done a lot of fun things, I don't know what I did wrong with her, "_I'm missing you so much can't help it, I'm in love. A day without you is like a year without rain. I need you by my side don't know how I'll survive. A day without you is like a year without rain_.."

"Wow.." I jumped at the voice as I was shaping my hair into a Hershey kiss with shampoo, "Keep singing please." I swallowed and was a bit creeped out by the sudden presence of someone. I didn't know who it was. I could have sworn I locked the front door.

I slowly peeked my head out of the shower curtain to see Demi sitting on the counter with her head down looking at her phone. And I heard her...sniffle? I looked at her face the best I could, her hair was in the way but I seen some tears along with ran down mascara.

"Hey." I said getting her attention, "What's wrong?" She shook her head and I noticed that her eyes were blood shot from crying, "Me and J-Joe got in to an a-argument."

My jaw dropped because I was a bit shocked. I quickly turned the water off and without giving it a second thought, I pulled the curtain back revealing my nakedness.

I stepped over the bathtub part and I heard her giggle, "What are you doing Selena?" I bent down to grab my towel, "Letting you vent to me." I told her as I wrapped my towel around me, "Now come on."

I pulled her gently to my bed and I sat down in front of her, "Now tell me what's going on." Demi shook her head and let out a chuckle, "I can't look at you without wanting to laugh. You got the hair-do of a Smurf going on up there." I pretended to be hurt, "I know my hair is ugly at the moment..but you didn't have to be so hurtful."

She gasped and put a hand on my wet shoulder, "No no no! I didn't mean it like that." I chuckled, "I know Demi, I'm messing with you." She gave me a playful glare, "But no, really. Go finish your shower, I'll watch TV while you're gone or something."

I nodded my head and got up hearing her giggle. I really should have gotten a bigger towel. It only covers the front but the back..not so much.

I quickly took my shower and got dressed, "I'm out Demi." She was on my bed looking through my photo albums, "Sorry..I just couldn't resist. You were cute as a baby." She looked up at me from the album as I sat at the edge of the bed, "What happened?" I saw a smirk appear across her lips, "Ha! You got jokes I see."

She chuckled and kept looking at my old family pictures, "Whose this?" She pointed at a picture of me and Miley smiling brightly at the camera, "Um.." I don't know if I should tell her if she was my ex or not, "She is just an old friend."

Demi nodded her head and went to the other pictures, "So are you okay?" I asked her. I was still concerned because I really didn't want her upset because of some stupid douche bag.

Demi closed the album and looked at me curiously, "I-Is..is it true that you are into girls?" I'm almost sure the color drained from my face.

I remember Justin telling me she wasn't judgmental but the problem was Joe. He made Demi stop talking to Justin because he was gay. I didn't want her to stop talking to me because I have grown quite fond of the girl, "I umm..where did you hear this from?" I looked down not meeting her eyes.

I heard her let out a deep breath, "I talked to Justin earlier and Joe got angry because I'm not supposed to be talking to him. Well him and Justin got in to it. And then Justin said how people liking the same-sex didn't make them a freak. Then he slipped up saying that you liked girls and it didn't make you a freak."

I wasn't mad at Justin because he told Joe I liked girls. I wasn't ashamed of who I was, "So, is it true?" I looked up to meet Demi's eyes. She had a total look of sincerity, "Yes."

She didn't look at me differently, she just nodded her head, "The reason me and Joe got in an argument was because he told me I couldn't hangout with you anymore because of that. I got angry but he just started screaming at me. I hate fighting so much.."

I looked down at my hands, "I'm sorry you guys got in an argument over me." I sighed, "So are you going to stop talking to me now?" I was dreading the answer so I kept my head down but she brought it up with her hand under my chin, "No, of course not." She gave me a big smile.

"But Joe doesn't want you hanging out with me." I pointed out and it was her turn to sigh, "I'll deal with him don't worry about it, but what do you say we go get some air? It's a pretty night."

"I like the sound of that, let me get dressed though." I got up from the bed leaving her there as she looked at the photo album again.

I decided on some shorts and a simple t-shirt with some converses.

"You still have a baby face." I heard her say when I came back to the bed, "Well, you said I was cute as a baby. So that still makes me cute right?" I smirked a little as I grabbed my keys and she let out a chuckle, "Sure, whatever helps you sleep at night Selena."

"A bowl of cereal helps." She raised her eyebrows at me, "Cereal?" I nodded my head and we both went to the door, "I eat a bowl of cereal before going to bed." She hummed in response as we walked out.

We were walking down the sidewalk and she looped her arm through mine, "My Grandfather is gay." She said randomly.

I raised my eyebrows interested, "Oh yeah?" She nodded her head, "Yeah."

"So, are you prohibited to see him since he likes guys?" Damn it! I didn't mean to ask that, it slipped.

But she didn't seem bothered by the question, "My family loves Joe but they don't know that he is homophobic. He just puts up with it because he is my Grandpa. I think the reason Joe is so against same-sex relationships is because his parents brought him up to be that way. But for some reason, Nick isn't against like him."

"How do you feel about same-sex relationships?" She smiled at me and shrugged, "You can't help who you fall in love with right? I mean I support it. Love is love." I smiled at that answer, "I wish people were as understanding as you."

I saw a smirk form on her lips, "Well, people aren't as awesome as me." She said cockily making me laugh, "I think we should go get matching henna tattoos." She suggested randomly as she pointed off to a tattoo and piercing parlor across the street, "I'll race you there!"

I ran off across the street leaving her behind. When I got to the parlor, I looked behind me to see her looking both ways before she ran across the street. She stopped in front of me and gave me a playful glare, "Didn't your mother teach you to look both ways before crossing the street?"

I chuckled and shrugged a shoulder, "And didn't your mother teach you to not enter a bathroom when someone was showering?" I retorted with a smirk.

She playfully shoved me in the direction of the parlor, "What tattoo you want to get?" I questioned when we entered, "I was thinking of getting your name on my butt." Demi laughed loudly at her own joke and I couldn't help but laugh along with her, "Yeah, Joe wouldn't think nothing of that at all." I said with sarcasm dripping from my voice, "No, but really I was thinking we should get two dolphins on our sides." I nodded my head agreeing with the idea.

We waited for the man to give a girl a tattoo on her neck so he can give us the temporary tattoos. The wait wasn't long and when the man finished giving us the henna tattoos, me and Demi got into a disagreement about who was paying for the tattoos.

Neither one us were caving in. The man finally told us it was on the house. The guy either had an eye problem or he was winking at me.

Me and Demi made our way out into the night's air, "What you say we go to the party up at the beach?" I suggested. We were walking towards the beach anyways and Taylor wanted me to come with her but I told her I had to study for exams. My phone began to vibrate in my back pocket so I took it out and seen that it was Miley.

She hasn't texted me since we broke up and now she decides to text me?

_**"Miley: I miss you :/ -9:12P.M"**_

With a sigh I stuck my phone in my back pocket, "What's wrong?" I looked at Demi who looked concerned, "Just my ex saying that she misses me." Demi hummed in response and stopped walking making me do the same.

Her hand reached in the back of my pocket making me jump, "Are you wanting to get back together with her?" I shook my head.

"Okay." I watched her as my phone lit up her face. She is really beautiful, who would want to make her cry?

"Alright smile." I smiled and before I knew it she had her lips pressed to my cheek and my phone's camera went off. I felt heat rush to my cheek. Oh my gosh! I do not blush!

I laughed nervously when she pulled back to look at my phone again. I caught myself smiling and touching my cheek where she kissed me, "Okay, she shouldn't text you anymore."

I thanked her and she looped her arm through mine. We began to skip our way to the beach like two little kids. I swear I'm twenty-two! I spotted Taylor with Lautner and Justin at the fire, "Demi!" I looked in the direction of the voice and seen Joe coming with a surf board in his hand, "I'm so sorry. I don't like fighting, can you please forgive me?"

The dude literally got on his knees in front of her. She smiled down at him running a hand through his hair.

I guess my job is done, I make her happy and he comes back around after I clean up the mess he made. I didn't feel needed anymore so I made my way to Taylor and the rest, "Selena! You made it!" Taylor said cheerfully.

I sat down beside her in the sand and Justin offered me his red cup that I was sure contained alcohol. I took a sip..yep that definitely is alcohol. I grimaced as it burned my throat, "I thought you had to study." Taylor said.

"I did study." I was studying Demi's beauty most of the night but they didn't have to know that, "Anyways, let's go drink Selena. Taylor here is too good for alcohol." Justin stuck his tongue at Taylor and she scrunched her nose up in return.

Justin helped me up, "Let's turn up!" Justin screamed over the music and the party erupted in cheers. Of course Justin would say something like that.

I laughed and shook my head at him. I ran up behind him and pulled his swimming trunks down, "Selena!"

I ran off laughing and not looking back. I heard many whistles and clapping as I ran jumping over a sand castle someone built only to trip over it. My whole body pushed down the sand castle and I looked at the people who made it as I propped my head up on my palm smiling at them, "Every castle needs a princess!"

Their faces were blank but they were slow blinking at least, "No?" I looked at them and chuckled getting up brushing myself off.

"Hey pretty girl." I looked beside me and seen Nick who held out a red rose for me, "My brother mentioned to me that you are into women. But that doesn't mean you don't deserve a rose here and there."

He smiled at me as I took the rose, "I mean every pretty girl deserves a rose." Okay, if I was straight I would be swooning right now. Ew! Did I just say swoon?

"Thank you Nick, that is sweet of you." I put the rose behind my ear and he was staring at me, "You alright over there?" He nodded his head, "Of course, but I also came over here to apologize on my brothers behalf."

I shook my head, "Don't apologize." He ran his fingers through his hair, "Gosh, I really wish you were straight." He giggled and blushed, "Well, sorry. I like a little less equipment below the belt."

"Selena come on!" I looked over my shoulder to see Justin holding up red solo cups, "It was great talking to you Nick, have a great night." He nodded politely and let me leave. I ran to Justin and grabbed the solo cup from his hand.

I chugged it and seen Joe kissing Demi's neck. I was feeling a weird sense of jealousy. I didn't like the feeling at all so I chugged it more faster and the burn in my throat numbed, "Chug! Chug! Chug!" Everyone chanted and I threw the cup down.

"Hell yeah!" Justin high-fived me and luckily I got his hand because I was seeing two. They pushed more liquor towards me and I ended up drinking it all. Okay, is it possible to see three right now? Cause I'm definitely seeing three Demi's coming my way.

She tugged me away from the crowd and off into the distance where Nick and Joe were, "You alright?" Demi asked me concerned once we stopped in front of the sweetheart and douchebag.

I nodded my head lazily, "What's up guys?!" I said rather loudly.

"Why did you bring her over here Demi?" I looked at Joe and turned my head, "Joe stop, we just talked about this."

He rolled his eyes, "Selena! Come over here!" I looked over my shoulder seeing Taylor with Alyson and I stumbled a little but Demi held me up, "I'm not wanted here, I'm wanted over there." I let it slip out but it was true, "Selena." Demi started but I shushed her putting my finger on her lips, "You can do better than that asshole." I looked at Joe and he was sending me glares.

"You better be lucky you are a girl or else I'll-" "You will what Joe? Hit her?"Nick rolled his eyes, "Come on Selena, I'll help you walk over to Al and Taylor." I put up a peace sign towards Joe and blew Demi a kiss before Nick escorted me to my friends.

The alcohol has really gotten to me obviously, "Hey party girl!" Alyson greeted me with a hug, "I heard you almost drunk all the alcohol." I chuckled and let out a 'whoops'.

Nick was still standing beside me with his arms crossed.

"You can go party now Nick, I'm okay." I slurred out patting his chest, "Okay." He giggled, "Just try not to fall on any more sand castles, your knight and shining armor can't help you all the time." He joked making me laugh.

Justin was right, Nick and Joe are like day and night.

He hugged me before he left and I seen that Taylor had her guitar again, "Let me play Taylor."

Taylor handed me her guitar hesitantly. The alcohol in my system was wearing down as I sat down on the sand in front of the shore. I missed Miley, she would always make me feel better when I'm down in the dumps.

I mean before we dated, we were best friends. I miss her friendship much more than anything, "You okay Selena?" I looked beside me and seen Justin who was seated beside me in the sand, "Yeah.." I began to strum to one of the songs I wrote. It's called 'Love Will Remember'.

I began to sing and Justin was smiling at me like an idiot, "Everyone! Selena is singing!" I glared at Justin as I continued the song. Before I knew it, everyone was gathered around but I was too engrossed into the song to care.

My phone vibrated in my back pocket again, I knew who it was by the vibrating pattern I had set for just her.

I looked up and seen Demi with Joe. I want something again but I can't have something that is already taken. Demi is taken.

I felt tears in my eyes but I refused to shed them.

I got feelings for Demi, the straight girl, and it scares the hell out of because of how quick the feelings came. The casually texting and the time we get alone..I can't help but grow feelings for her.

I finished the song and everyone clapped. I stood up giving the guitar to Taylor and walked away.

I really need a walk and I needed to be away from the party.

I walked along the shore and I was a pretty good distance away from the party but I heard someone running behind me, "Selena." It was Justin, "Hey Justin."

He looked at me concerned, "You can't sing a very depressing song and just leave me worrying about you."

I sighed and pulled out my phone, "Sorry Justin, I was just going on a walk..thinking." He nodded his head and I looked down at my phone to see a missed call from Miley, "You were looking at Demi the whole time you were singing." He pointed out, "Why is that?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "You have feelings for her don't you?" I looked at Justin and nodded my head, "Sel.." He said sadly as he frowned, "I'm sorry."

I shrugged my shoulders, "Don't worry about it Justin, it's not your fault that I like the straight girl."

He smiled sadly at me, "There are other bitches in the sea." I chuckled at Justin and raised my eyebrows at him, "Don't you mean fishies?" He chuckled as well, "Whatever floats your boat."

"Selena!" I felt someone jump on my back and cling on to me, "You sing amazing!"

It was Demi, "Thanks, but shouldn't you be with Joe right now."

She jumped off my back and I turned to face her. She looked upset at that comment but I have a bad case of word vomit, "Selena, I'm sorry about earlier."

I shrugged my shoulders, "It's not your fault that your boyfriend is a douchebag." She looked irritated now but I didn't care.

Well I kinda did because I like seeing her smile, "I'll see you soon Demi."

She was about to say something else but then her face softened up. She let out a deep breath and smiled, "I'll see you soon Selena."

She hugged me goodbye and she walked away, "Oh and bye Justin!" She waved at us and we waved back.

"Well that conversation was short." Justin commented, "I didn't want Joe snapping on her for talking to us. I had to do what I had to do."

"So, what are you going to do about hanging out with Demi now?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "You know your feelings are only going to get deeper if you continue to hangout with her. I think you need to give yourself some space away from her for a little while."

I nodded my head, "I can't get caught up in Demi and fall for her so I think I'll do that."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey you guys! You are awesome for reviewing/favoriting/following! I appreciate it all so much! (: I hope you guys are doing great! Because I am! I am seriously addicted to the song '23' by Miley and some other artist. I've been blasting it all day! Anyways, enough of that(: Let me know what you lovely people think of this update. Because when you do..it makes me happy!**

**Suefanficlover: (: I did take that from wowp. When I watched that scene a while back I was laughing so hard. I thought it was a funny scene with the sand castles. I'm glad you are loving it(: lmao you go ahead and drown Joe while he surfing. That's fine with me(: Miley is awesome in this story as well and she is going to show up soon in this story. Demi is stuck on Joe because they have been together since forever and he is all she knows. But thank you for reviewing(: you are absolutely amazing! Did you know that? Because you should.**

**Tiffany: Yeah(: a new story. I'm doing okay, I have a lot of stuff going on but I'm getting through it(: And I hope you are doing well! Thanks for reviewing.**

**DixieLovez: I absolutely loved you review! Like, I smiled while reading it. Lol thanks for that smile. I needed it! And I'll try to update as much as possible since you said please(: Thank you for reading my stories. It means a lot. I have more coming so get ready(: Sorry the update was too short! Lol. I thought I wrote too much because it was like 4000 something words. Yay(: It feels good to be loved! I love you too stranger!(: lol thanks for reviewing and I hope you are doing well.**

...

I took Justin's advice and decided not to talk to her. It was hard not to reply back to her texts or answer her phone calls. I needed to do what was best for me to get rid of these feelings that I know I shouldn't have.

To keep my mind off of her, I shut my phone off and I was off campus a lot. I didn't go back to my dorm until I wanted to sleep. I would hangout in Justin's door room and watch movies with him and Alyson most of the time.

Alyson may have been Demi's best friend but they barely hungout because she is always hanging with Joe. Ha! Such a shocker there. It has been three weeks since I spoken to Demi. When I did cut my phone on, I noticed a bunch of texts from her and a bunch of missed calls. Mostly from her.

I didn't read any messages so I just deleted them. Call it a douchebag move but I didn't want to feel bad for pushing her away for a little while.

I was going out with Alyson and Taylor tonight for dinner. The restaurant was a little ways off campus but Lautner, Nick and Justin were supposed to be joining us. I was wearing a summer dress with my flip flops on and my hair was perfectly curly. I had a little bit of makeup on and I couldn't stop smiling as we walked down the street together.

Times like these, I wish I had my old truck that is back in Texas.

When we got to the restaurant, I opened the door for Taylor and Alyson, "Such a gentlewoman." Alyson commented as we made our way to the the table that the boys got for us.

When we got there, Nick pulled the chairs out for me and Alyson and Lautner did the same for Taylor, "You ladies look amazing." Nick commented looking at us, "Especially you Sellybear." Justin winked at me playfully.

"We're here, sorry we were running a bit late." I looked to my right and seen Joe with Demi behind him.

I wasn't expecting them to come, "Demi takes forever in the bathroom." He smiled at her and she hit him in the shoulder playfully, "Shut up and sit down."

She giggled causing butterflies to erupt in my stomach. _Oh fuck._

Demi sat across from me and didn't even look at me once. Well, what was I expecting? Her to talk to me after I ignored her for three weeks? No, I think not. I deserve the cold shoulder. She looked beautiful like always, she had a white strapless dress on and she seemed happy, "What are you getting Sellybear?" Justin asked.

He was sitting beside me and he nudged me because I wouldn't stop looking at Demi, "Uh, probably the shrimp. Yeah the shrimp."

Justin chuckled and shook his head, "Breathe." He whispered reminding me and I did just that.

We gave the waitress our order and I passed my menu to Demi who was gathering up our menus and she still didn't look at me.

I looked at Taylor who was flirting with Lautner who was sitting across from her. Alyson was making friendly conversation with Nick. Meanwhile, Joe was giving me and Justin glares that I decided to ignore.

"Are we still going bowling after this?" Nick questioned and Joe shook his head, "Me and Demi are going to do our own thing. You guys have fun though." Nick nodded his head but I seen that Alyson rolled her eyes.

Joe wrapped an arm around Demi and she smiled at him.

Damn, I wish she would only share that kind of smile with me. It makes my heart skip a beat.

"Would you like to dance?" Joe asked her. There was slow music playing and there was a little dance floor, "Please?" I looked away when she took his hand to get up, "Do you want to leave Selena?" Justin asked me concerned, "No, I'm going to stay here and enjoy this dinner with my friends."

I looked down at the table and smiled at the group, "Do you want to dance Selena?" Nick smiled at me, "It is just a little friendly dance, nothing more."

I nodded my head and got up with Nick to go to the dance floor.

We began slow dancing, I had to admit..he was great on his two feet, "Don't let him know that you are into her." He said into my ear.

I pulled back confused, "I see the way you look at her, you have feelings for her." I sighed and nodded my head, "Thought so, I'm just looking out for you."

I smiled at him, "Don't let him find out because he will take it to his advantage and shove the relationship in your face. He is immature like that." Nick pulled away and pulled out a rose from his black blazer pocket, "A rose for a beautiful lady."

He practically bowed making me giggle, "Thank you Nick." I took the rose and put it behind my ear, "Do you always carry roses around?" I asked curiously and he nodded his head, "That I do."

He smiled showing all his teeth, "It's something that I do but I only give them to the pretty ladies."

I nodded my head and seen an elderly lady sitting by herself, "Here." I took the rose from my ear, "She is an exceptionally beautiful lady. Give it to her."

Nick looked back and smiled, "Okay, it will be a nice gesture."

I watched him as he handed the lady the rose. It seemed to make her happy. It's the simple things that make the difference.

I saw Nick point off to me and the lady got up smiling at me with her false teeth.

They had to be false because they were too perfect and white, "Hey young lady." I smiled back at her, "Hi ma'am."

"I used to dance with my Granddaughter all the time before she passed away overseas in the service. You remind me of her so much." I held my hand out for her feeble shaky one, "Well ma'am, may I have this dance?" She nodded sweetly and we began to dance. I kept my distance between us but she seemed to like dancing with me because she was laughing.

I looked over her shoulder and seen that Demi was watching us with that smile of hers, "Ready for the dip?"

The ladies eyes widened when I dipped her, I think her wig almost fell off but it was held on by bobbypins. I lifted her back up and she was smiling, "I haven't danced like that in ages."

I pulled away from her smiling, "I'm glad I could give you that dance."

She hugged me and began thanking me.

Nick gave me a thumbs up and I returned it while the lady was still hugging me.

"You take care sweetie." She patted my cheek and left. I went back to my table joining my friends again, "My turn!" Alyson chimed in when I sat back down, "No me!" Taylor said making me laugh.

The food came around to our table finally and I looked up to see Demi looking down at her plate. Then she looked back up and at me. Her eyebrows were knitted together and shook her head looking back down.

She looked like she was thinking hard about something. Everyone was making conversation at the table but I kept quiet for the most part unless I was asked something.

Throughout the whole dinner Demi didn't look at me again but she seemed spaced out until someone asked her a question.

She would laugh here and there but they came out as forced.

The bill came and I paid my part getting up from the table.

I made it outside before everyone else did but it didn't take them long to follow out.

Joe had his arms wrapped around Demi when they came out. Justin came out with the rest and he wrapped an arm around my waist, "Other bitches in the sea Sellybear, other bitches in the sea." He reminded me.

I rested my head on his shoulder and sighed, "Fishies Justin..it's fishies." I heard him chuckle, "Let's go whoop some ass in bowling!" I heard Alyson say and Taylor smacked her shoulder, "Language!" She scolded.

They all said goodbye to Joe and Demi but me and Justin stood to the side. When they finished up, I saw Demi look at me again but this time she looked extremely sad.

I was being pulled away by Justin and I kept looking over my shoulder at Joe and Demi walking away together.

...

I didn't know how long I could go without talking to Demi anymore. It has been a week and a half since that day at the restaurant, I haven't gotten one text or phone call from her. Now that I'm thinking about it, Justin's advice didn't work out too well on my behalf.

I still have feelings for her and I think they even gotten more deeper. But now she isn't even talking to me, at least before she was talking to me.

"Selena come to the party tonight, you need to get out of the room and get some fresh air."

I looked at Taylor who was already dressed in her bathing suit and a summer dress, "I don't know Taylor." I was still in my pajamas and I really wasn't feeling well that night either, "Is it because you don't want to see Demi?"

Oh yeah, I had to tell Taylor what was going on because she was wondering why I was being so anti-social, "Partially." Taylor threw some clothes on my stomach, "There is going to be a bunch of people at this house party. You don't have to be around her."

I sat up in my bed and got dressed. Taylor did have a point and besides I needed to get out of the dorm room. I kept my hair curly and my makeup natural like always.

Me and Taylor walked out and my phone vibrated in my pocket. It was Miley but I chose to ignore it. We walked all the way to the house and seen someone jumping off the roof and into the pool. The music was loud, apparently some Senior was throwing a party before summer ends.

Taylor walked in with me and we were instantly handed shots but Taylor handed hers to some other person. She really didn't like drinking. But me on the other hand, I tilted my head back to drink it all in one gulp. I threw the cup behind me as I walked into the house.

"Selena! Come take shots with Joe!" I smiled at Alyson as I entered the kitchen, "Challenge accepted." I said with a smirk as I stood in front of him. He glared at me as the shots got poured in front of us, "Go!"

I was on my fourth one while Joe was on his second. When I got to the fifth one I winked at a girl near me and threw my head back taking the shot in. I raised my fist in the air once I won and Joe looked pissed.

One thing I learned from Miley was how to take shots like a champ, "Well that wasn't much of a challenge." I said with a smirk and I could see Joe's eyes glaze over with hate as he looked at me.

I went back into the living room and seen Justin dancing with a couple of people from our dance class.

Then of course I spotted Demi, she was on her phone resting her chin on her hand looking down at it. She ran a hand through her straightened hair and I saw her sigh, "Come and dance Sellybear!"

Demi's head snapped up when she heard my nickname Justin gave me and she looked at me.

She had that same look on her face..the one of sadness.

I looked away when Joe sat down next her.

Justin pulled me in to dance with him, "You got to get over her Selena." I nodded my head letting out a sad sigh, "I know, but my heart is being stubborn."

Justin bumped his hips with mine, "I miss you being the happy Selena." He admitted, "I am the happy Selena." I defended myself and he gave me a look that said he didn't believe me, "We are going swimming, come on!" Justin stripped his clothes down and I did the same.

We threw our clothes in a corner and ran out the sliding doors to the backyard.

We ran in together and I came back up before he did. When he came back up, he looked shocked, "My short fell off!" I chuckled when they floated to the top of the water, "Better you than me."

He grabbed them and put them back on.

I saw Joe coming out from the sliding doors and he came our way.

He kneeled down to look at us, well me actually, "I know you have a little crush on my girlfriend."

I raised my eyebrows at him, "And don't say you don't because I see the way you look at her. I'm not dumb."

I chuckled, "Could have fooled me."

He glared at me but it didn't scare me like he wanted it to. It just made me laugh even harder, "I want you to stay away from her." He warned me and I stopped laughing as I got closer to the edge of the pool, "And if I don't?" I smirked as I got closer to him.

"Joe babe, come on. I need to get back to my dorm." He looked at her and smiled innocently.

While he did that I tied his shoe laces together, "Okay beautiful, I'm coming." Demi looked at me before going back inside, "We are not finished with this conversation Selena." I kept smirking as he rose up to only trip and fall into the pool.

"Run!" I got out the pool laughing with Justin and darted inside the house to get our clothes on, "Hopefully he is smart enough to take his shoes off." Justin said after we went upstairs to go into a game room, "He said he wasn't dumb, I'm sure he will figure it out." I said with another smirk.

Me and Justin were playing a game of pool and were far into the game when my phone vibrated. It wasn't Miley because it didn't vibrate four times. I looked at the screen and seen that it was Demi that texted me. I opened it to read it.

_**"Demi(: Can we please talk? I miss you.-8:23-P.M"**_

I put my phone up, "Hey Justin, I'll be right back." He nodded his head and played pool with some others. I headed downstairs and pulled my phone out of my back pocket again to call Demi. I went out back to the pool and took my shoes off before I sat down to put my legs in the water.

I the phone to my ear when I called Demi.

It rang twice before she answered.

She didn't say anything but I heard sniffling on the other side of the line, "You okay?" I asked as I moved my legs around in the water, _"I miss you."_ She wined, _"Can you stay at my dorm tonight please?"_ I sighed and looked at my reflection in the water, "Okay, I need an extra pair of clo-" _"You can wear mine."_

"Are you sure Joe won't mind?" I heard her sigh, _"I don't care, I just want us to be okay." _

She texted me the directions to her dorm and I said goodbye to everyone but Nick insisted to walk me to her dorm because he overheard the conversation when he was coming out to take a swim.

We were walking down the street and I let out a sigh, "You do know that staying with her tonight is only going to hurt you in the long run right?" I shrugged my shoulders, "I'll be alright."

He shook his head but dropped the subject. We talked about random things and before I knew it I was in front of Demi's dorm room. Nick hugged me goodnight and I knocked on the door. I waited a moment and Demi opened the door smiling.

"Come in." She opened the door wide and I noticed her roommate wasn't there, "Where is your roommate?" Demi shut the door and made her way to her dressers, "She stays with her boyfriend but when inspection comes around she is here."

Demi handed me some clothes and I went to change in her bathroom. I looked at her stuff in the bathroom and noticed that Joe had some things laying around.

When I came out she was fixing cereal in the small kitchen part, "I remember you said you like cereal at night before going to bed!" Her voice was a little louder but that is when I noticed she had headphones in her ears, "What are you listening to?"

She handed me a bowl, "Realize by Colbie Caillat!" I laughed, "I'm screaming ain't I?" She asked more quieter and I nodded my head, "Here listen."

She took the headphones out of her ears and placed them in mine.

I noticed the song immediately, "I love this song! I used to listen to it all the time!" It was her turn to laugh, "I'm the one screaming now aren't I?"

She nodded her head still smiling.

We sat on the loveseat with our bowls of cereal and we were sharing the headphones, "So..why did you ignore me?" She asked sadly as she stirred up the cereal in her bowl.

I cleared my throat not ready to tell her the truth, "Well, I figured to give you a little space because I didn't want Joe getting mad at you. I remember you saying that you didn't like arguing."

She shook her head, "Arguing scares me." She said quietly, "I had an abusive alcoholic father up until age five and my mom left him. Angry screaming reminds me of them days." She dug into her cereal, "Wow, I never really told anyone that."

It felt good that she was able to tell me something that no one knows besides maybe her family, "Since I know something about you that no one else knows, I'll tell you something about me."

Her eyes lightened up and she smiled, "It's not as big as yours but I don't like watching Chick Flicks because I always end up crying. Everyone just thinks I hate them but the truth is, I secretly love them. I just hate crying because I'm not a crier."

Demi covered her mouth with her hand so I wouldn't see her mouthful of cereal, "It's only human of us to cry. It's okay to cry you know?" I shook my head, "I rarely cry but when I do cry, I make sure not to cry for the same reason again."

After we finished our cereal Demi took my bowl along with hers in the kitchen, "Let's watch a scary movie." I suggested when I seen her collection of DVD's on a shelf, "Pick whatever."

I decided on 'The Conjuring'. It was supposed to be super scary. I put the movie in and Demi sat back down next to me with a bunch of blankets. The room was very dark and the only light we had was the TV. Demi's face was lit up by it and every time a scary part would come on she would laugh. It was a strange reaction but it was adorable. She would even crinkle her nose up when something gross appeared on the screen.

Some time during the movie her head ended up in my lap and I was getting sleepy but I wanted to stay up with her as much as possible. God only knows when I'll get alone time with her again. She was laid on her back and her head was turned towards the TV. My eyes weren't on the TV but they were on her.

I couldn't help but allow a smile spread across my lips while I took in her beauty.

Her head turned so she can look up at me and she smiled that smile of hers and then her attention was back to the TV. I was caught staring but I don't care. I ran my hand through her hair and I seen her close her eyes, "I love it when someone plays with my hair." She said quietly.

I continued to play with her hair and I looked up at the screen to watch the movie.

...

I opened my eyes slowly adjusting my eyes to the sun light that appeared through the window. We went to bed after we both felt sleepy. We ended up in her small twin bed made for one person and one person only but we made it work. She hogged all the cover up and I hogged up most of the bed. She was rolled up in the covers at the edge of the bed near the wall and I had no cover whatsoever but I did have most of the bed.

I got up from the bed quietly and walked to the bathroom to do my business. I heard a phone going off, I knew it wasn't mine, "Hello?" I heard Demi's raspy voice from just waking up. I ran a hand through my bed hair and then splashed some water on my face to wake myself up more, "Selena?" Demi's head poked into the bathroom door's threshold, "Good morning!" She said chipperly as she came to stand beside me.

"Good morning cover thief." She chuckled and grabbed her tooth-brush, "Sorry about that but you can't complain. If I remember correctly, you did take up the whole bed." I scrunched my nose up at her.

There was a knock on the dorm room's door and Demi went to go answer it leaving me in the bathroom to brush my hair. I walked out the bathroom and instantly stopped when I seen Joe and Demi kissing each other on her bed.

I don't know why I'm feeling crushed because of this, they are together. And I don't know why I can't tear my eyes away. Do I like torturing myself like this? Am I a masochist when it comes to emotional pain?

I forced myself to look away and gather my clothes and shoes. I walked quietly to the bathroom and changed ignoring the ache in my chest. I let out a deep breath before I walked out the bathroom and they were still kissing and I saw Joe's eyes cut towards me.

I seen the mischievous look in his eye before he slipped a hand up Demi's shirt, "Joe! Stop!" Demi swatted his hand away and he sighed frustrated as he got off of her.

I walked to the door putting my hand on the doorknob getting ready to turn it, "I'll see you soon right Selena?" I looked over my shoulder to see Demi sat up in her bed and she was holding Joe's hand, "Yeah, I'll see you soon."

I walked out the door quickly leaving my heart behind. I can't believe I fell for her so easily.

Frustrated with myself I groaned loudly and I ran a hand through my hair.

My phone vibrated in my pocket and I saw that it was Miley calling me.

I decided to answer it, "Hello?"

_"Hey, are you okay? You have been ignoring me lately."_

I walked outside into the courtyard, "I'm fine, sorry I've ignored you lately. I miss you." I felt weak to admit that but it was true.

I miss Miley's friendship so much, _"I miss you too. Your mom told me you went to California."_ She sounded sad when she said that.

"I did. You should come visit Cali sometime. You will like it here."

_"I was actually going to ask you about that, instead of me visiting there..I think you should come back to Texas to visit for your Winter Break."_

It feels kind of awkward to talk to Miley now ever since the break up. Things won't be the same between us but that is to be expected, "I'll think about it." I sat down at a bench and the sun's heat beat down on my skin, _"Okay, well it was great hearing from you. I got to head to class."_

I saw Joe and Demi coming out hand in hand from the dorm building, _"Can you text me here and there to check in every once in awhile?"_

"Yeah, of course. Take care Miley." I hung up and looked down at the phone I just pulled from my ear.

I sighed and looked back up to see Demi smiling at Joe.

They were far away and on the other side of the courtyard. She belongs to him and I can't do nothing but admire her from afar..


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:Hey everyone(: what's up? I'm kind of down in the dumps today so sorry if my review responses are shitty. But anyways, this review may be boring. But is is important in some ways. Thank you guys for reading/reviewing/favoriting/following you people are awesome. I don't feel like writing up much an A/N but I hope you all are doing well. Let me know what you guys think of this update pwease(: **

**Suefanficlover:** **Demi will open her eyes eventually. Just give the poor girl some time lol. Thank you for reviewing and I'm glad you are enjoying this story so far!**

**ceeramirez14: Don't die or cry! Lol. But it does suck though :/ thank you so much for reviewing by the way.**

**DemiSelena: I like going in a slow pace so I can build up the story(: When they get together I hope you guys get the feels lol. That's what I'm aiming for but if not it's cool. I'm glad you love the story though(: thanks for reviewing!**

**DixieLovez:****(: I'm glad you are doing great! And I'm okay, I just have a lot of things going on. It's kind of stressing but I'm getting through it(: Lol so me posting one chapter a day isn't enough for yah? I'm sorry :D I wish I could do more for you but that's my plan..to post one a night/day. Selena is going to feel this way for a little bit but it's all going to be worth it because they end up together eventually. Just keep that in mind(: Her struggles are going to be worth it. I would stop her from feeling shitty but I got like up to 14 chapters written so I can't change anything :( even if you did say please. Thank you for reviewing love! (: I really appreciate it. **

...

Throughout the whole week I put my head in the books and hungout with my friends to get my mind and heart set off of Demi. The girl I couldn't have. She was still going strong with Joe and I had to watch them act all coupley when they decided to hangout with the group.

I felt like Joe was rubbing their relationship in my face. He was kissing her when I looked and he was always holding her to him. She didn't seem to mind the extra attention Joe was giving her but he was doing it for the wrong reasons.

I had to look away so many times it was unreal. Justin would give me sad smiles because he knew what I was going through. He says I have fallen in love with Demi. But I think I just have deep feelings for her that won't go away.

I was stuck on feeling this way about her and there is nothing I could do about it. I would distance myself from her and that would only make me miss her. I would talk to her and that gives me more reasons to like her.

Justin has been trying to set me up on dates with girls but I refused to go on them. Me and Miley are slowly working on repairing our friendship but it's still awkward to talk to her.

I was laying on my surfboard deep into the beach water. It was maybe around six in the morning. I couldn't sleep that previous night because my thoughts kept me awake. The waves were slightly picking up and getting higher but I stayed on my stomach on the board just listening to the waves crash against the board.

Some water splashed in my face and a dolphin appeared in front of me. A smile graced my lips when it began to whistle, "Hey there." I stuck my hand out and its beak touched my hand. It must have been the dolphin that went to me awhile back because it trusts me. It swam away splashing more water in my face.

I saw a huge wave coming and I wanted to ride it but I didn't know how to ride a wave. When it came close to me I flipped the board over and I held on to it tightly going under water as I flipped it. The wave passed me but I waited for the next ones to pass by until I came back up to the surface.

Rain began falling and the waves started to pick up more so I quickly swam to the shore with my board.

I quickly put my shorts on and my tanktop along with my flipflops before I ran off on to the sidewalk that was nearly empty. I crashed in to a body that held an umbrella up. The rain was so heavy I couldn't see in front of me but I noticed the hand that was in front of me so I took it and grabbed my surfboard I dropped, "Thank you." I was shivering from the cold rain.

Her smile appeared on her face and she shook her head at me, "Hold this please." She held out the umbrella for me and I took it making sure I sheltered her from the rain. She shrugged her jacket off and she stopped making me stop along with her.

She placed her coat over my shoulders still smiling, "That should keep you semi-warm." She told me as she took the umbrella from my hands.

I was soaked but her coat kept my upper body warm, "Thanks." She smiled at me nodding her head, "So what brings you out this early?"

The rain was loud but she was very close me because we were sharing the umbrella, "I could ask you the same thing Demi." She chuckled and nodded her head, "I had to walk Joe to work like I do most days." She informed me, "What about you?"

"I was just at the beach enjoying myself until the waves got out of hand." Demi rested her head on my shoulder, "I've missed hanging out with you. You think we can hangout tonight?" I had to stop myself from nodding my head desperately so I just smiled, "Sure, what do you want to do?" Demi shrugged her shoulders, "I don't care as long as I get to spend time with you I'm fine."

...

I ended up taking Demi to her dorm and she let me have the umbrella so I could walk to my dorm without getting more wet. I still had her coat on, she insisted for me to wear it to keep me warm until I got to my room which is where I am now.

Taylor was still asleep and I was sitting on my bed in dry clothes with Demi's coat in my lap. We were texting each other, she offered me to stay but I couldn't. I didn't want to look at the bed and think about Joe kissing her. It crushed me.

The second I walked in my dorm room I got a text and it was from her saying that she was angry at me for not staying.

But of course she was joking.

We texted for a good while until Taylor woke up. She was too cheerful in the mornings so she jumped in my bed tackling me into a hug.

She got up to make us breakfast because I couldn't cook worth a flip. I got up from my bed when I heard someone knock on the door.

I opened the door to see Nick with a rose in his hand, "Good morning beautiful." I couldn't help but smile and take the rose, "Would you mind going out with me tonight as friends? You can be my wingwoman." I chuckled and shook my head, "Sorry, but I already have plans with Demi." Nick's bottom lip poked out, "Okay.." I stepped aside to let him in and he instantly went to make up my bed, "Sorry, I'm kind of OCD."

I laughed, "Go ahead and clean the whole dorm room if you want." I offered as he continued to make my bed up, "So you have plans with Demi?" He questioned when he fluffed up a pillow, "Yep."

I heard him sigh, "I don't think that's a good idea." I heard him say when he sat on my bed, "I know you really like her Selena but it's only going to be worse on you if you hangout with her."

"I agree!" I heard Taylor yell from the kitchen. I sat on Taylor's messed up bed and shrugged my shoulders, "If I don't hangout with her I miss her. Either way it's bad for me." I pointed out and Nick ran a hand through his bed hair, "You love her Selena." I chocked on the air I breathed in when he said that, "No I don't." I couldn't love Demi.

Nick came to sit beside me, "You do Selena, you got it bad for her." I shook my head and chuckled, "There is no way that I love her Nick." He shrugged his shoulders giving up, "We're going bowling tonight, I think you should come. You shouldn't be alone with her." I smiled at Nick, "I'm fine but I'll think about going bowling with you guys just so I can beat your ass at it."

...

Demi and I took a cab to head out away from the campus later that night. She looked beautiful like always. She had some dress on that came two inches above her knees and it hugged her waist perfectly. Her hair had loose curls in it and she had more makeup on than normal.

In my opinion she didn't need it.

"I'm so excited!" She was bouncing in the seat.

Meanwhile, I was just nervous because we were going to get tattoos together. I had never gotten an actual tattoo and I heard they hurt like hell. We decided to go out to the best parlor in town which was thirty minutes away.

"So why did you and your ex break up?" Demi asked as she calmed down, "I guess I wasn't good enough for her because she wanted to see other people." I saw Demi shake her head and smile at me sadly.

I paid the taxi man when we pulled up in front of the tattoo parlor. We entered the building and I felt nauseated just thinking about a needle going through my skin constantly. A piercing is different than this. I was going to get two dolphins on my side like the henna tattoo I got. I think Demi was getting it as well. So you might as well say we were getting matching tattoos.

I let Demi go first since she has gotten a tattoo before. She went through it like a champ. I was getting light headed just watching the needle go through her skin. The man finished up and it was my turn. I knew I was going to make a fool out of myself.

Before the man even placed the needle to my skin I began shaking. I felt a hand grab mine comfortingly. I looked beside me and seen Demi smiling down at me, "It's okay, you can d-" "Ahhh!" My screaming in agony cut her off when the man began drawing on my skin. I was screaming like a little bitch but it hurt!

After twenty minutes of pure torture the man finished. I didn't cry but my eyes watered. Demi wanted to pay for the tattoos so I let her, "Tattoos on the side should be illegal." I complained as we went outside, "They hurt!" Demi chuckled and caught a cab for us. I had a hard time catching one earlier, thankfully she caught one for the both of us.

When we got into the cab she told the man to send us to a local restaurant that her sister apparently owned, "My sister is pretty awesome, you will like her." She mentioned when the taxi man began driving, "If she is as awesome as you then I'm sure I will like her."

The moonlight was shining off of Demi's face and I could have sworn I seen her blush.

Demi was texting on her phone while I looked out the window to look at the people we were passing by. We pulled up to a small building that had the theme of the 1970's. I paid the cab man and opened the door getting out. I turned and offered a Demi a hand out of the car, "Thanks." She said politely with a smile, "Don't be shy around my sister." She told me before we walked in.

"Demi!" I saw a brunette that sounded almost like Demi come around from the register, "It's been way too long." She hugged her sister and I stood to the side watching them, "Dallas, this is my friend Selena." Demi grabbed my hand and Dallas smiled at me, "Any friend of my sisters is a friend of mine. I'm Dallas." She hugged me too and she gave great hugs much like Demi, "Nice to meet you." I said politely with a smile on my face.

Dallas directed us to a small booth next to a window so we could look out of it before taking our order, "I want to know more about you Selena. You are interesting to me." Demi said with a look that I've never seen before cross her face, "What do you want to know? I'm an open book."

Demi's brown eyes looked into mine deeply, "Like, what do you want out of life?" Dallas gave us some sweet teas and left again, "I definitely want a family. I want two dogs, three kids and I just want to live happily with the one I love."

Demi nodded her head and smiled, "I want two dogs, a cat although I'm allergic to them and I guess Joe would want the same."

I felt my heart ache when she mentioned Joe's name into her future. I need to get a grip with myself, she is straight and would never want me like I want her, "Joe doesn't want kids though but I do. Maybe he will come around to the idea."

I just smiled not knowing what to say.

"Are you going to teach your kids that liking the same sex is okay or are you going to go against what you believe for Joe and make them against it?"

Demi sighed and shrugged her shoulders, "I really never thought of that actually but I'm hoping Joe will change in time."

Dallas came around with our fried pickles and cheese sticks we ordered together, "I'm going to teach my kids that it's okay to like the same sex. It doesn't make you any different from the rest."

She nodded her head popping in a fried pickle, "I was in a experimental stage when I was fifteen maybe. I tried both and I favored guys so right then I knew I was straight. I was just in them awkward teenage years." Demi chuckled and her cheeks turned red at her confession, "Though girl's lips are so much more softer while guys lips are kind of rough."

Demi looked at the basket of pickles in front of her, "So you are definitely straight?" I asked and she nodded her head, "Definitely so." She said confidently.

"Why do you love him?" The questioned slipped from my lips but I couldn't hold it back because he is just a piece of shit in my book.

"He is really sweet to me and I can't picture myself with anyone else but him." She said so sure of herself.

I sighed looking down at the sweet tea stirring it up with the straw, "He is an asshole, I don't see why you love him." I admitted, "You can do so much better."

I looked back up and she looked upset from what I said, "I love Joe and he is a great guy. If someone could do better it would be him."

She had a bit of an attitude but I didn't care, "You deserve to be with someone better Demi." I said calmly with a sigh.

She scoffed, "Who? With you?"

She was angry now and I felt my heart sink to the bottom of my stomach. Was I about to cry? Because my eyes were burning now and I had a huge lump in my throat making it hard for me to swallow.

"Oh my gosh." I heard her say but I refused to look up at her, "Selena I'm so sorry.." I felt her sit beside me and I shrugged my shoulders, "It's fine. Let's just eat." I said calmly pushing the pickles to her but she didn't touch them, "Can you look at me please?"

I sighed again and looked up to her. My eyes were no longer watery. I learned to push back my emotions and hide them in acting classes. I'm a very great actor in my opinion, "Please forgive me?" She leaned her head on my shoulder as I bit off the cheese stick that was in my hand.

"I told you it was fine. Eat, the food is getting cold." She lifted her head and grabbed a hold of my hand smiling at me slightly. When we hold hands it's always palm over palm, "Your ex is stupid for letting you go, you deserved better than her."

I shrugged my shoulders and continued to eat. Eventually she did too. We ate in silence but she kept a hold of my hand never letting it go.

Dallas came around after we ate and I paid for the bill. We said goodbye to Dallas and walked out into the darkness of the night. Demi looped her arm through mine and rested her head on my shoulder, "Hold on right quick." Demi rose her head when I pulled away from her.

I spotted some roses by a building and picked one out. I headed back towards Demi who was looking at me amused, "Did you just pick a rose from someone's garden?" I looked back noticing I just indeed picked a rose from someones garden.

I grinned at her and placed the rose behind her ear, "Every beautiful girl deserves a rose." She giggled and I saw her blush a bright red, "Thank you Selena." I nodded my head and smiled at her as I offered my arm again.

She took it and her phone rang.

I saw her take it out of her dress pocket.

"Hello?" She looked at me and made a silly face making me chuckle, "I'll ask her." Demi hung up and looked at me again, "Alyson wanted me to ask you if you wanted to go bowling. They are there now and will be there after midnight."

"Do you want to go?" I asked her and she nodded her head, "I love to bowl."

...

We ended up at the bowling alley and I had to buy me and Demi a pair of socks since we had flip flops on, "I'm on Sellybear's team." Justin said throwing his arm over my shoulder, "That's not fair! I want to be on her team!" Nick exclaimed after he tied the bowling shoes up, "Well, I'm on Demi's team because she can beat any of you at this blind folded." Demi smirked cockily when Alyson said that.

I spotted Joe at the arcade section and I instantly rolled my eyes when I seen him come our way. He must have came with Nick or something. He wrapped his arms around Demi's waist from behind and I tore my eyes away from them quickly.

I ended up getting Justin, Nick and Taylor on my team. Demi had Alyson, Lautner and of course the douchebag. I went to pick my ball out and I grabbed one but a pair of manly hands helped me with the ball. I looked up to see Nick smiling at me, "Don't want you straining yourself."

I shoved him playfully chuckling, "You going to be okay?" He asked me as he hugged me and I nodded my head against his chest. He patted my back releasing me and I took my bowling ball from his hands.

We were in the middle of the game when it was my turn again. Our team was winning because Joe just sucked at bowling. What didn't he suck at? I made another strike and I turned around to see Demi kissing Joe. I tried to numb the ache I felt but it was useless because the ache was too much to ignore. It was Justin's turn so he shot between his legs knocking six pins down.

I sat down in front of the keyboard thing and I felt Alyson sit down next to me and she kissed my cheek. It was friendly gesture, the girl was straight, "Why so serious?" She nudged me in the side trying to tickle me but I wasn't ticklish on my side, "Cheer up and stop being cranky."

She was poking her bottom lip out and I felt arms wrapped around my neck from behind, "It's your turn." It was Demi and I couldn't help but smile. I loved the feeling of her arms wrapped around me.

"How can you get her to smile and I can't?" Alyson asked and Demi giggled putting her chin on my head, "Because she looooves me." Demi dragged out. Damn right I love yo- oh shit shit! My eyes widened and I quickly got up separating myself from Demi. I can't _love_ Demi. She isn't mine to love!

Frustrated with myself for allowing myself to feel this way I let go of the ball aggressively down the alley knocking down all the pins but one. I got my ball again and missed the ball but I didn't care about the game.

The game ended and my team ended up winning. We all walked out the bowling alley after we returned the shoes. We all said goodbye to each other but I kept my distance from Joe who was holding on to Demi. I saw Joe kiss Demi and take the rose out of her hair and throw it on the ground.

They walked away together and I picked up the rose that was just in her hair, "You ready Selena?" Taylor asked when she stood beside me, "What is that?" I shrugged my shoulders and threw it on the ground, "Nothing."

We walked all the way home and Taylor was talking about her and Lautner's relationship. I would smile here and there and act interested. I was happy for her but she made love sound like some kind of fairy tale.

When in reality..them fairy tales your parents tell you before going to bed are all bullshit.

I was sitting in my bed with all the lights turned out. I was looking down at my phone waiting for Demi to text me goodnight like she always does after we hangout. My phone vibrated in my hand and I saw that it was Miley saying goodnight to me and that she missed me. I texted her back the same thing and just waited for my phone to vibrate with Demi's name on the screen.

I waited for twenty minutes longer than I really should have and I decided to text her goodnight instead. I never got a reply back so I just sat my phone down. I didn't want to sleep alone tonight so I got up and got in the bed with Taylor who slid over, "You okay Selena?"

I shook my head in the dark, "No." She sighed and pulled me to her.

I knew she was sleepy but she always listens to me vent to her, "Talk to me."

It was my turn to sigh.

"I think I love her Taylor." I felt her shake her head, "You think you do?" I nodded my head, "I can't explain how I feel about her." I admitted, "Well, that's how you know you love her. When you can't describe what you are feeling with words then you know you love her."

It was silent for a moment until she broke it, "So, what are you going to do about it?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "There's not much I can do about it Taylor. She loves Joe and he has her wrapped around his finger. All I can do is sit back and watch them be together while I'm wishing it was me she was with."

...

I woke up the next morning wrapped in the blankets and Taylor was already up cooking breakfast. I rose up and seen that my phone was lit up on my side of the room. I lazily walked to the side table to grab my phone. I looked at the screen and instantly smiled seeing that Demi texted me. It was a picture message and I opened it to only throw my phone on my bed aggressively.

It was a picture of Joe kissing her while she was asleep. By the looks of it they had their clothes off. He clearly sent it to me. I looked at it for a second and it crushed me. He wanted to make me jealous.

I was everything but jealous.

I didn't want these feeling for Demi.

_Meeting her was fate taking its course, choosing to be her friend was a choice and loving her..I have no control over it._


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey everyone(: Thank you soooo freaking much for all them reviews. You have no clue how happy they made me! Anyways, I hope you all will like this update as well. If not I'm sorry! :( I hope you guys are all doing well. Let me know what you think of this update pwease(:**

**Suefanficlover: I've been through the feeling as well and it honestly sucks ass. I have commitment issues now because of what happened to me awhile back. I don't stay in relationships long to avoid getting attached to someone again. It really sucks though! And thanks(: I'm glad you are reviewing for this story and that you like it!**

**Ceeramirez14: I'm glad you got the feels lol. Don't cry! :( but yeah..it is relatable. I went through this crap before but with a guy. It sucks majorly. But thank you for reviewing!(:**

**Tiffany: Lol, don't forget to log in silly :p thank you for reviewing and thanks for hearing me out with that PM. My thumbs still hurt from writing so much lol.**

**ForbiddenNFruit: ...I agree...what an ass...lol thanks for reviewing(:**

**Rocky94: Yeah, that rose part was kind of sad to me in a way. It just got tossed away carelessly. This chapter isn't that interesting to me..probably because I wrote it and I'm very critical about my own work. But I'm loving the next chapter and definitely chapter 8(: I can't for you to read those! I'm glad you are getting addicted to this story though(: It makes me feel good that someone is enjoying my story. Thank you for reviewing(:**

**DemiSelena; I'm glad you think I'm doing amazing with this story(: thank you. And thank you for reviewing! This is the shortest chapter and my least favorite that I have written out for this story but the next chapter is when everything gets really good and chapter eight as well. I can't wait for you guys to read it!**

**DixieLovez: What Selena feels right now..it really sucks. I've been there and felt that! Things will get better(: Slowly but surely. And things will get better for me love! Thanks! I just have to keep my head up and think positive. But people suck these days which is why I'm so ugh..right now lol. You have a great day/night and weekend as well(: And I wont forget to post trust me. I'll be posting everyday unless something happens. Thank you for reviewing love! I appreciate it and I hope you are doing well.**

...

I haven't heard from Demi in two weeks and it was fall time. I think my feelings for Demi were dying down. I felt happy again because I didn't feel a pull towards the girl and the need to text her like always. She didn't text me so I guess she didn't need me.

Me and Miley's friendship reformed and we are better than ever.

I was Skyping Miley while I was at Dallas' restaurant. I came here often and I even got closer with Dallas. She was very laid back and easy going. I learned that she was engaged.

I was supposed to have lunch with Justin but I got here before he did.

"So, any hoes there that you got your eyes on?" Miley asked and I shook my head smiling, "No, no hoes. You are my only hoe." I winked playfully and she laughed, "I'm a high-class hoe though right?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "I mean I guess." I said jokingly and she scoffed.

Justin slid in beside me and looked at the phone screen, "That's Miley?" I nodded my head and introduced them, "I'm going to go and get ready for class. Talk to you later Sel. Nice to meet you Justin." She smiled one last time before the screen went black, "So, how are you doing Sellybear?" I smiled at Justin, "I'm doing great actually! How are you?"

Justin raised his eyebrows at my unusual chipperness, "Good, I'm good." He cleared his throat, "Heard from Demi?"

I shook my head and Dallas came around with a basket full of fried pickles, "Thank you Dallas." Justin said to her and she looked surprised to see him, "Justin?" He nodded his head, "Why don't you come around to the house anymore? Are you and Demi okay?"

Oh yeah, Dallas doesn't know Joe made Demi stop talking to Justin, "We're fine and it's just that I've been double majoring and all. I've been busy keeping my head into those books."

I wanted to laugh because Justin does everything but study, "Well, it was great seeing you. Maybe you should come by my parents house for dinner tonight. You too Selena, Demi is supposed to come. I'm not quite sure though because her schedule is forever changing."

I nodded my head, "I might." I told her smiling and she went back to work.

"You want to go with me?" Justin asked and I shrugged my shoulders, "I got nothing better to do."

...

Later that night, I wore some jeans and a simple jacket. Demi's jacket was still in my closet but it was in the back so I wouldn't have to look at it and the umbrella was in the corner.

I had my hair straight for once and my makeup was done by Justin because he was bored. He actually did a great job.

We walked out of my dorm room and walked through the campus to get to the sidewalk. Justin grabbed my hand and led me to a cab he called out to and we got in.

I was cold so Justin scooted closer to me, "Are you sure you're gay?" I questioned and he nodded his head, "Though if I were straight, I would be hitting on you every chance I got."

I chuckled and rested my head on his shoulder, "Thank you." I said randomly after he gave the man the address.

"For what?"

"For being the greatest friend ever." He chuckled, "I treat people the way they treat me. The only great person in this car is you Sellybear."

...

"Justin! Selena! Thank you for coming!" We were greeted by a happy Dallas who hugged us, "We wouldn't miss it for the world Dal." He smiled at her and we entered the house.

I noticed a piano in the corner of the living room with a little girl at it pressing down the keys.

My legs moved me to the piano and I sat down beside the little girl who had the same dimpled chin that Demi had.

"Hi, I'm Maddie." She gave me a huge smile, "I'm Selena, how old are you?"

She looked at the keys and then back up to me, "Fourteen, how old are you?" I smiled back at her, "Twenty-two." She giggled, "You're getting old." I playfully shoved her with my shoulder, "You know how to play the piano?" She asked me and I nodded my head, "I only know one song though."

Her eyes lit up, "Can you play it for me?"

I nodded my head and pressed down the keys to begin playing 'Dream' by Priscella Ahn. It was a beautiful song and it moved me.

_"I was a little girl _

_Alone in my little world _

_Who dreamed of a little home for me._

_I played pretend between the trees, _

_And fed my houseguests bark and leaves, _

_And laughed in my pretty bed of green._

_I had a dream_

_That I could fly _

_From the highest swing._

_I had a dream."_

I looked beside me to see Maddie looking interested in what I was singing and playing. I smiled at her as I continued..

_"Long walks in the dark _

_Through woods grown behind the park, _

_I asked God who I'm supposed to be._

_The stars smiled down on me, _

_God answered in silent reverie. _

_I said a prayer and fell asleep._

Maddie disappeared and I stopped playing but another familiar body beside mine radiated their body heat to mine, "Please continue.."

She grabbed my hands and placed them back on the piano. I didn't say anything but I picked up where I left off.

_ "I had a dream._

_That I could fly _

_From the highest tree._

_I had a dream."_

Demi placed her hands on some keys and played with me.

It sounded like the piano was harmonizing with the different keys we pressed down on.

_ "Now I'm old and feeling grey. _

_I don't know what's left to say _

_About this life I'm willing to leave._

_I lived it full and I lived it well, _

_There's many tales I've lived to tell._

_I'm ready now, _

_I'm ready now,_

_I'm ready now _

_To fly from the highest swing._

_ I had a dream."_

I let out a deep breath after I let out the last note, "Wow.." I heard her say from beside me.

I turned my head to look at her and the damn feelings came back once more and they hit me like a ton of bricks. One look at her and I feel myself getting pulled back in so easily.

I quickly removed myself from the stool and made my way to the living room part where Justin was watching TV with a man who sitting in a recliner, "You like football?" The man asked me when he noticed me sit down on the couch.

I saw Justin subtly nod his head trying to tell me to say yes, "Yeah, definitely."

He smiled at me, "Good!" I sat beside Justin on the couch, "My wife was a former Dallas cowboy's cheerleader."

I smiled at him, "That's awesome to hear. I didn't know you guys were from Texas." He nodded his head, "We moved here when Dallas was five."

Me and Eddie, I learned his name because we introduced ourselves when we noticed we didn't know each others names but we connected through football.

Justin looked at the screen completely bored while me and Eddie jumped up and screamed, "I got the ice!"

I cringed when I heard his voice. It was Joe.

I turned to the front door to see him carrying in two large bags of ice, "Thank you Joe, you're such a sweetheart." A woman said when she came out the kitchen with an apron on, "Anything for you mommy."

He gave her a huge smile and I just about threw up in my mouth.

I felt an arm wrap around my shoulder and I was surprised to see Demi standing beside me, "Come meet my mom."

Demi escorted me to the kitchen and Joe glared at me when we past him, "You have pretty hair." Is what her mom said to me first before introducing herself.

I let a laugh slip through my lips before I introduced myself to her, "Do you know how to cook?" Dallas asked me and with wide eyes I shook my head quickly, "If you want a house still, I would suggest you to keep me away from the stove."

They all laughed besides Joe who entered the kitchen and tore Demi away from me to hold her, "Well dinner is about done anyways." Dallas said as she took a big casserole out of the oven.

...

We were all gathered around the table and Joe put up a front around the family but me and Justin knew how he really was. He smiled at me as he handed me the bowl of mac n' cheese. I wanted to smack the smile off his face so bad. The whole dinner consisted of them asking me questions and Joe trying to make me jealous by the small little gestures he did with Demi.

When everyone finished, Joe cleared his throat and tapped his spoon against his wine glass making a clanking noise, "I would like everyone's attention."

He stood up and got beside Demi's chair. I was sipping on my wine while he was speaking, "Everyone here knows that I love Demi."

He looked at everyone and then smirked at me, "We have been together for a while now and I'm just ready to tie the knot."

I felt my food coming up.

"So.." Joe pulled a red box out of his pocket and got on one knee. My heart was breaking even more and I think Justin could tell because he held my hand from under the table.

I held my breath trying to ease the pain, "Will you marry me?"

Demi's eyes were wide and she was on the verge of crying.

Before I heard her answer, I excused myself from the table and went outside. Justin was hot on my tail when I walked full speed to a nearby street so I could catch a cab.

I couldn't get one and Justin turned me around to crush me into a hug, "I'm so sorry Selena." I took in a deep shaky breath and my body went limp into his hold. He rubbed my back soothingly and I felt hot tears on my neck. Was he crying?

I pulled back to look at him confused, "W-Why are you crying?"

He shook his head and I wiped his tears away, "I loved Joe a long time ago and I kissed him. That's why he is so homophobic now. I couldn't help myself because my feelings for him were so strong. I was so stupid to think he would ever feel the same. Now he hates my guts and tries to keep me from hanging with Demi. I guess seeing him propose to her brought old feelings back." He said sadly.

I hugged Justin tightly because we were in the same situation, "We will be okay Justin." I told him calmly even though my heart just got recently shattered to pieces, "What do you say we go crash some parties huh?" I asked as I pulled away and a smile appeared across his lips, "Let's go."

...

Me and Justin ended up at a Senior's house who was throwing a party. Everyone was invited but I knew no one there. It was like a frat party. Alcohol was being poured everywhere. People were doing body shots and when I got in there I was instantly kissed by a girl who I recognized as the girl I winked at before taking my fifth shot and beating Joe. She was literally shoving her tongue down my throat and I felt Justin pull me away from her, "Let's take some shots!"

After them four words were spoken, I took shot after shot before I started seeing double. It wasn't enough to get my mind off of Demi until they poured ten shots in front of me and Justin. Me and Justin nodded at each other before throwing down the shots and I won by a split second. After those shots I couldn't feel anything.

Me and Justin danced one moment. The next moment I was in a corner with my lips attached to a random girls neck and my hand slipped up her shirt. The next thing I remember is dancing with Justin again and some girls were kissing all over him. He looked horrified but he allowed it.

I felt sick from all the alcohol in my system so I weakly made my way to the downstairs bathroom.

Someone was getting it on apparently but I didn't care so I opened the door to hear a gasp, "Hey Alyson." I waved at her and hunched over the toilet to throw up.

I felt my hair being held up and I instantly blacked out.

...

I woke up confused when I noticed I was on top of a shirtless Justin in a bathtub and I was missing my shirt along with my hoodie so I was just in my bra and pants. Hell, I didn't even know where my shoes were.

My head was throbbing but I wanted to know why I was in the bathtub with him. Justin tried moving but he couldn't because I was on top of him, "Please tell me we didn't do anything." I asked Justin kind of horrified and he shook his head instantly regretting it, "No." He whispered, "Even drunk I'm still into dudes."

I slowly got off of Justin and he helped me out of the bathtub. I grimaced when I looked at the toilet. Someone definitely missed it when they were throwing up. Justin walked downstairs with me and our actions were almost zombie-like. I couldn't find my clothes or shoes so I just gave up. Justin ended up caring me on his back since he was in a better shape than I was.

He carried me all the way to my dorm room and I hopped off his back. I opened the door after I hugged Justin and I seen Taylor asleep.

I froze when I saw the figure on my bed sitting up watching me, "I was worried about you." She whispered trying not to wake Taylor up. I looked at the clock and noticed it was four in the morning, "Where are your clothes?" She asked concerned as she got up.

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be with Joe?" I asked disregarding her question about my lack of clothing.

She looked down and sighed, "I got worried when you left the house and so I came here to see if you were going to come. Taylor let me in so I just waited and waited. But you're here now and that's all that matters."

She hugged me to her and I felt tears on my neck, "Why are you crying?" I asked as I held on to her tightly like she should be held. Joe never holds her right.

"I don't know." She mumbled. I kept quiet and enjoyed the closeness for a while.

Her hold tightened on me more and I smiled, "I told him I would think about it." I was confused but I didn't pull away, "Why?" She shrugged her shoulders, "It didn't feel right. The timing was off."

I nodded my head and let out a sigh, "You smell awfully like alcohol." She told me as she pulled away, "Yeah, I went to a party with Justin." She nodded her head and looked down at her feet, "Why did you leave?"

I shook my head, "I'm going to take a shower okay? Get some sleep in my bed if you want." I kissed her forehead without thinking and grabbed some clothes ignoring her question. I walked into the shower and washed off. I came back to see Demi balled up with one of my hoodies in her arms.

I crawled into bed beside her and she turned to face me. She slung her arm over my stomach and I covered the both us with blankets. Her legs tangled up with mine and her head was on my chest.

I ran my fingers through her hair and she let out a deep breath, "Why do you make me feel special?" She asked in a whisper, "Because you are special to me and always will be." I admitted.

I know she is blushing but I didn't call her out on it because I like when she blushes, "You're quite special to me too." She whispered warming my heart up.

...

The next morning I woke up to her still cuddled up to me but somehow she managed to steal the covers. I didn't care though, as long as she kept warm. Taylor was already awake and she was sitting up in bed texting, "And you're quite special to me too." Taylor said mockingly with a smirk playing on her lips.

I stuck my tongue out at her and she chuckled quietly, "I'm going out with Taylor for breakfast. I'll see you later Selena. Be careful please." She was nodding her head towards Demi who was knocked out.

"See you Taylor." She walked out the door and I slowly got out of bed to fix me some cereal. I didn't eat none last night which was shocking. I never go to bed without any. I decided to fix Demi some as well and carry it to bed.

She opened her eyes when I sat the cereal bowl down, "Selena Gomez' finest dish. Cocoa Pebbles." She chuckled sleepily and rose up in the bed to get the bowl, "Thank you."

I nodded my head and sat down beside her, "I haven't slept that good in a long time." She mumbled with a mouthful of cereal. It was out of character of her but I found it to be adorable, "It's because you were sleeping near me." I joked but she nodded her head seriously, "I'm comfortable around you and you are a comfortable person to sleep on." She got milk on her chin when it dropped from the spoon.

"Oh yeah?" I felt milk get on my chin as well and we both chuckled. She wiped my chin with the pad of her thumb to get the milk off, "Thanks, you're a life saver." She smiled and she still had milk on her chin so I decided to wipe it off for her.

We exchanged looks here and there along with smiles as we ate our cereal. I took her bowl away and washed it for her, "I have to meet up with Joe so I have to leave. We have to discuss his proposal." She informed me as I continued to wash the bowl for her, "Cool, so I'll see you soon then?" She chuckled and grabbed some soap suds in her palm and blew them towards me getting them in my hair, "See you soon then." She quickly kissed my cheek and I could have sworn I was blushing.

I felt heat rise to my cheeks...yep..I was definitely blushing.

I have fallen for the girl and she isn't going to catch me. Her being with me last night felt like too much of a dream. I'm free falling..and I'm going to crash and burn when reality comes and slaps me in the face.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey everyone(: I hope you all are doing great! Thank you all so much for the reviews/follows/favorites..I was litteraly smiling so hard because of all of it! So thank you so much for that! Here is another update. The next update is going to be the longest chapter I have ever writen for this story(: but anyways, let me know what you guys think pweaseee.  
**

**Tiffany: Lol I think my thumbs will live to see another day :D but thanks for the concern. Um, thanks for reviewing(: I'm glad you enjoy this story!  
**

**DixieLovez: Shit shit shit shit shit is right lol. So if someone proposed to the person you were in love with you would punch them in the throat? So violent :p geeze girl! Lol, you really hate Joe don't you? I like him in this story :P and I think you will like a certain part in this update. I've been with a guy like Joe and it wasn't fun. I got tired of it after seven months. I don't know how I put up with him that long honestly. And I'm fine now :D everything is great now. I hope you are doing well love. And may I say that I love your reviews? Lol..you are not weird by the way! I love seeing your reviews because you are amazing.**

**Ceeramirez14: Eh..what Selena feels sucks majorly. I wouldn't wish it on anyone. I'm sorry you are going through this stuff. It isn't the best feeling in the world. I would know..the feeling nearly brings you to your knees making you almost want to give up on everything but there is much more out there than hurting and drowning in your own misery. The only thing you need to do is make sure you cope with the things the right way. Being stuck on someone like that can be unhealthy in every form of you health. Mentally and Physically. It's exhausting. I hope things get better for you. Because things got better for me and it got a lot easier as time went on. I know longer felt the pull towards them. Hopefully that will happen for you. Keep your head up. Thank you for reviewing and if you need anyone to talk to just PM or whatever(:**

**full360-2b-me: I guess you can say Demi is blind or oblivious to the obvious fact that she is hurting Selena unintentionally. Thank you for reviewing(:**

**Suefanficlover: Demi does have feelings for Selena to a point but doesn't really realize it yet so you can say. She still loves Joe and he has her wrapped around his finger. I'm glad you like this story(: And I'm sorry you have been through this stuff before. Thank you for reviewing like always(:**

**DemiSelena: Lol I'm very critical of my own writing! That's why it was my least favorite. But it's probably because of the other chapters I wrote. They are better than the previous one I posted. But thank you for finding it adorable :D and thanks for reviewing!**

**Rocky94: I'm glad you think it gets better with each update(: that makes me feel good! Selena is a sweetheart..she really is(: Awee lol you fell in love with my story? :D awesome! Which one would you prefer though? A Demi or Selena? Lol.. and thanks for reviewing(:**

**SelPlusDemi: Awe! You read all my stories? That's awesome(: I'm happy about that. I'm glad you think I'm getting better. I think I do better when I write many chapters before posting them. That way I wont rush and what not. I love reading something that gives me the feels too. Like I'm not even going to lie..I'm not too big on crying and there is a fanfic on here that made me ball my eyes out. I don't want to write anything that doesn't give people the feels. The story isn't good if it doesn't give me the feels lol. I have many more ideas for another story but I'm gonna finish this one and 'It's Always You' before writing another one. And I'm almost finished with writing this one(: It's like 16 chapters maybe. Thank you for reviewing by the way!**

...

_She said yes._ She said yes to him. Now, you would think I would be in my dorm room drowning in my tears with used tissues around me as I eat a huge tub of ice cream while watching chick flicks that use cheesy lines like 'you had me at hello'.

But I'm not doing that even if I feel like shutting myself out from the real world I know I have to live my life with these feelings I have for Demi. She will never be mine and I'm going to learn how to accept that one way or another.

She spends all her time on Joe now pushing all of her friends to the side. I would text her ever now and then but she would rarely reply back. So, I stopped texting her all together. When we all hung out, Joe would try to rub their relationship in my face. I would look away each time they kissed. Every time they held hands mine ached from the longing of wanting her to hold mine.

I know it's pathetic but I can't help that I feel this way. If it was my choice, I wouldn't have feelings for her. My heart is stubborn when it comes to her.

It has been a week since she has gotten engaged. The reminder is always on her important finger and I can't stop the feeling of my heart breaking over and over again when I see it. She is straight and engaged to Joe, why am I stuck on her? I hate this pull she has on me.

I have been partying more frequently and coming home late completely shit faced from all the alcohol. I know this isn't the way to live life but I would rather be out partying than staying home drowning in my own misery.

I would have random makeout sessions with girls that I didn't know. I have became known as the party animal here and my grades have slipped.

My friends are disappointed in me but I didn't give a damn about anything other than trying to cope with this heartache I got from a girl I unintentionally fell for. We can't chose who our hearts want. This kind of love isn't some kind freewill shit where you get to chose who to love. Why did my heart chose someone I don't have a chance with?

I was at a party tonight by myself, Justin was hanging out with the group tonight. I was handed shots from left to right and I took them all carelessly. I lost count after eight shots. The burning sensation didn't bother me anymore because everything in me became numb.

One minute, I was letting people do body shots off of me. The next minute, I was sitting on a couch with a group of Seniors who were smoking. They offered me some but I turned it down.

A random girl who sat beside me started to kiss my neck. I didn't like it but I didn't make her stop, "Selena!" I heard a very familiar voice call out my name but I didn't know why she was here, "Sele-"

She stopped when she turned her head in my direction. People were dancing cutting her view from me ever now and then. The girl kept kissing my neck but I didn't make her stop.

I saw Demi cut through the drunken crowd grimacing from the smell of smoke and alcohol. She stopped in front of me and I could have sworn I seen tears fill her brown eyes, "Get off of her." I felt the girl get pushed off of me and Demi dragged me away from the couch. I followed her and I heard people booing because she was pulling me out the door, "Demiiii." I slurred out.

She kept pulling me until she got into a cab and she pulled me in with her forcefully. She looked pissed but I don't know why. She didn't have the right to pull me out the house. She was quiet for a while until she let out a deep slow breath, "I asked Justin where you were and he said you went to this party." She started off and everything was spinning so I held my head, "I came to see if you were okay because I know how these parties can be."

She looked at me and I felt her pull my head down so I could lay it down in her lap, "I was worried about you." She said softly as she ran a hand through my hair making me close my eyes, "Why?" I asked. My voice wasn't as slurred anymore, "Because you are my friend and I don't want anything to happen to you." I felt the coldness of the ring touch my scalp and I instantly got angry at that reminder.

I wasn't angry at her because it isn't her fault that I'm in love with her.

I scoffed and rose my head off of her lap, "I can take care of myself."

I didn't mean to sound too harsh but I couldn't help it, "I'm not sure if partying almost every night consists of taking care of yourself Selena." She quipped looking pissed again, "If you want to go party to get wasted. Then so be it. I just think you are better than that."

She didn't raise her voice but I knew she was angry, "What I do with my life isn't up to you!" I snapped and she got startled from my tone of voice.

"Stop the taxi please." She told the man and he did just that, "What are you doi-" "Get out." She said calmly but she was shaking with tears in her eyes, "Demi.."

I felt bad for raising my voice now because of what she told me about her father. I just couldn't help it, she shouldn't be concerned with what I do with my life, "Just get out please." She whispered and her tears finally fell.

I went to hug her but she pushed me away and that really hurt me, "Don't t-touch me." She said shakily.

She was looking out the window trying to keep from looking at me, "Demi please look at me." I saw her shake her head and then she looked at me.

She definitely looked pissed with her jaw clinched, "Get the fuck out!" She screamed out and then sobbed afterwards hiding her face in her hands.

Demi never screams or cusses so I know she was pissed. Without a word, I got out the taxi leaving my battered heart with her. The taxi drove off and I looked over my shoulder to watch it disappear.

It began raining hard, I don't think my weak legs can carry me all the way back to my dorm room. I stumbled a little on the sidewalk when I began to walk. I was sobering up but it was still hard to walk. I could hardly see in front of me and I was getting cold from the fall weather.

I was literally dragging myself to my dorm room that was fifteen minutes away. I would call a cab but I didn't have enough money for that. Thunder began shaking the ground nearly and the wind was knocking my balance off.

I was getting weaker by the second and the rain was beating down hard on my skin. I felt to my knees feeling light headed and the next thing I knew, I blacked out.

...

I slowly opened my eyes trying to raise my head but it was throbbing so I couldn't. I felt the cold wet ground below me. I looked around the best I could and seen that I was in a ditch.

My throat was dry but my clothes were wet. My whole body ached from being cold.

My phone went off in my pocket, I was surprised it didn't mess up from the rain.

With the last bit of my energy, I reached in my back pocket and got my phone. I brought it to my face and seen it was my mom. She hasn't called me since I've been here, "Hello?" I rasped out.

_"Hey sweetie, how you like it in California?"_ I closed my eyes and let out a shaky breath, "It's fine." I lied, "I miss home though." I admitted, _"We miss you being here. I know I haven't been the best mom in the world but I want to see you more. You should transfer back."_

I sighed, "Maybe, but I'm coming for winter break next week. I'll see you then." I told her as I managed to lift myself up,_ "I can't wait until then honey, I got to go! Duty calls!"_ I looked down at my clothing that was torn, "Okay mom, see you."

I hung up and placed the phone back in my pocket feeling a lump in my throat and my eyes burn.

I'm going to let them fall..

I walked the rest of the way to my dorm room limping because my foot kept popping with every step I made. My face was soaked with tears that I've held back for years. They kept pouring out much like a waterfall. People were giving me worried looks when I past them by on the sidewalk. I kept my head down letting my hair fall in front of my face until I got to my dorm room. I opened the door and I heard a few gasps. I didn't know who was in my room but I didn't have enough energy to lift my head up.

I walked past the beds and into the bathroom. I slowly took my clothes off, "Selena can I come in?" I heard Justin from the other side of the wooden door.

I opened the door enough just so he could see my face, "What's wrong?" He wiped a lingering lonely tear from my cheek.

I shrugged my shoulders, "Nothing." I answered simple before I slowly shut the door in his face and locked it.

I heard talking from the other side of the door but I didn't listen. Instead I turned the shower water on and took me a quick shower. When I got out, I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my aching body. I walked out and I seen Taylor, Justin and Alyson talking quietly amongst themselves as I grabbed my clothes.

I went back into the bathroom to get ready and when I walked back out, all three of them were looking at me concerned, "What?" I asked as I scrunched up my wet hair, "We need to talk." Taylor said as she patted the spot in between her and Justin.

With an audible sigh, I sat between them.

They switched glances at one another before looking at me again concerned, "Talk to us." Taylor said, "What is there to talk about?" I heard Alyson sigh as she sat in front of me, "Demi called me last night and she said you weren't acting yourself." She informed me, "What's going on Selena?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "Nothing." It was Justin's turn to sigh so I looked at him and he gave me a knowing look, "Please talk to us." Justin pleaded, "We are worried about you." Taylor added, "What happened last night?" Justin asked and I shook my head, "It doesn't really matter now anymore. I'm going to transfer during break next week. I'm not coming back." All three of them looked upset from the information I just gave them.

"No! You can't do that! You are the only one that understands me here Selena! You are my best friend! Don't leave." Justin was on the verge of tears, "You can't leave..you just can't. I'll...I'll hangout with you more just please don't leave me." Taylor begged with tears in her eyes, "We all will miss you Selena if you leave." Alyson said sadly.

"I have to leave, I'm sorry you guys." Alyson looked up at me from the floor she was sitting on, "Give us one good reason why you are leaving." She demanded and I let out a deep breath, "I'm in love with Demi and it hurts too much to stay around just to watch her love someone else that isn't me. I'll never have a chance with her especially since she is straight and now she is engaged. I can't stick around any longer."

Alyson looked at me shocked but the other two already knew I loved Demi, "Wow.." She let out still shocked, "You are leaving just because of her Selena?" Taylor questioned and I nodded my head, "I love it here but I can't be around her. It hurts too much seeing that ring." Justin hugged me from the side, "Is there anything I can do to convince you to stay?" He asked quietly, "I'll be here for another week Justin." I reminded him.

He sighed, "That's not long enough."

...

I already had a time to leave for my flight to Texas and it was at eleven in the morning. I already had my things packed, it was kind of hard to pack because Taylor kept unpacking everything I was putting in my bags.

It was official, I had my papers faxed to the other college in Texas I previously went to.

The night before I was leaving, I was gathered at a bonfire with people who were strangers to me. And my friends were gathered around me. It was a goodbye party thrown for me. I wasn't drinking that night. I don't think I'll drink again like I did the other night. I told all my friends that I was transferring again. They all were trying to convince me to stay but I had my mind set on leaving and never coming back.

Nick had his guitar in his hand sitting next to me in the sand and he was singing while looking at the fire. His singing was soothing to me. I rested my head on his shoulder and looked past the fire to see Demi by herself texting on her phone. She looked upset and I was shocked to see her here by herself. She must have felt me staring at her because she looked up to meet my gaze through the fire.

Her eyes no longer held that sparkle that I loved and she wasn't smiling like usual.

We haven't talked since that night she told me to get out of the taxi. I just sat there holding Demi's sad gaze over the fire that was keeping us all warm. Nick nudged me in the side lightly and I jumped at the contact and looked at him. He smiled at me and stopped strumming to take a rose out of his blazer pocket, "A rose for a beautiful girl." He whispered putting it behind my ear and I forced a smile.

I felt bad for leaving everyone but running away when things get too much for me is all I know. I ran from Miley and now I'm running from Demi. I'm running from my problems. I know it doesn't help the situation any but maybe..just maybe this love I have for Demi will no longer bring me so much emotional torment.

Demi got up and my eyes followed her as she walked away. I wanted to follow her but I decided against it. Who ever said they rather hurt than feel nothing at all...well they are absolutely crazy. I rather feel numb than to feel any of this heartache. It's a feeling I know all too well because of Miley but this is ten times worse.

...

I was walking down the streets of California by myself for one once. I had to get away from everyone and go for a walk to try and calm my racing thoughts about Demi in my mind.

I feel like I'm doing what's best for me by leaving.

"Hey." I turned around and sighed when I see him, "Fuck off." He walked in front of me and walked backwards, "Why so hostile?" He smirked and I clinched my fist, "I'm not in the mood for your bullshit Joe." He kept smirking at me, "You want to hit me don't you?"

I nodded my head giving him a sarcastic smile, "Then do it." He was really tempting me, "Oh, that's right." He smirked at me again, "You are afraid to hit me because you don't want Demi mad at you. Am I right?"

I ignored him and walked faster to go around him, "Get back here you freak!" I stopped in my tracks clinching my fist again, "Are yo-" I turned around and punched him square in the jaw making him fly back on to the sidewalk. I really don't stoop down to solving my problems by violence..like I said..I usually walk away but him and his mouth was pissing me off.

That wasn't as satisfying as I though it would be though. I stretched out my hand that I punched him with and squatted down next to him, "Let me tell you something Joe." I started off looking at him as he held his jaw in shock.

"Do you think it's my choice to be like this? Liking girls isn't my choice. The heart is made to love and whoever it decides to love isn't my choice." He was actually for once listening to me and shutting up, "Being called a freak doesn't hurt my feelings. It pisses me off that people like you still exist. I've got terrorized as a teenager for being like this and you are just another person on that list. We are fucking adults not teenagers, grow up. Get your head out of your ass for once and see that there is nothing wrong with liking the same sex!"

He was about to get up but I shoved him back down forcefully with anger, "I'm sick and tired of people like you who can't accept love in its many forms." I was trying to calm myself down.

I heard him sigh, "Can you stop talking about this?" He said gently as he held his jaw, "I don't like this conversation, it makes me feel uncomfortable and d-disgusted." He admitted looking at me before he cleared his throat.

I let out a humorless laugh as I shook my head "You make me feel uncomfortable and disgusted with your homophobic ways." I retorted before standing up and walking away leaving him on the ground making my way to my dorm.

...

The next morning I was woken up by Taylor who was crying on her bed. I looked at her confused as I rose up slowly from my bed, "What happened Taylor?" My voice was raspy from just waking up, "I broke up with him."

I was wondering why she was crying if she was the one to break up with him, "He was really sweet but I just didn't feel anything for him anymore. I fell out of love with him." I wish I could do that with Demi, "I broke his heart and I don't like doing that. I don't like breaking hearts."

I sat next to her in her bed and hugged her to me, "You are breaking my heart right now." She pulled away and I wiped her tears away while she looked at me confused, "I don't like seeing your tears, they are heart breaking." I clarified.

She sniffled and smiled at me through her tears, "I'm going to miss you."

She frowned again when she looked at the corner of the room to see my bags packed, "I'm going to miss you too." She hugged me again.

...

Taylor had to leave because she couldn't watch me leave. I don't think anyone could because they didn't say goodbye to me. I was exiting the dorm room with my bags when I heard sniffling behind me when I closed the door.

I looked behind me to see Demi against the wall sitting down. She looked up at me with pleading eyes that were drawing me in so I looked away from her gaze.

She sniffled and stood up, "Why are you leaving?" She asked quietly looking at the ground, "I'm homesick." I didn't want her blaming herself because I chose to leave, "Can I at least help carry your bags?" She held out her hand for a bag and I handed her the lightest one, "So, are you coming back?" She asked quietly as we walked across the courtyard.

"I don't know, I really don't have a reason to come back." She didn't say anything as we continued to walk.

We got to the sidewalk and I tried calling for a cab but they kept riding by. I looked at Demi for help and she hesitantly called for a cab making it stop. I placed my bags in the trunk and before I shut it I opened one of the bags getting Demi's jacket and umbrella out.

"You may need this." I told her after I shut the trunk.

She looked at her stuff in my hand, "You can have it." She told me not taking the items, "I rather you keep them, I can't hold on to them." I said shakily. She slowly grabbed the items from my hands, "So, I'll see you soon then." She said quietly.

"Goodbye Demi."

"You're supposed to say it back Selena." She said sadly.

I kissed her forehead and I went to grab her hand but the cold ring on her finger stopped my actions.

"Selena.." I pulled back and turned to walk to the cab, "Please say it back." She whimpered out with tears brimming in her eyes.

I looked over my shoulder to look at her one last time as I forced a smile, "Take care of yourself Demi." I said to her before I got into the cab shutting the door.

I told the man to take me to the airport and he drove off. I looked back to see Demi watching the taxi drive off.

I turned back around in my seat and let out a sigh that came out shaky.

A strangled sob came out and I couldn't help but let the tears fall. I hated crying but I was overwhelmed with emotions right now.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey everyone(: this is the longest update I have ever put up. I hope you enjoy it! Thank you for the reviews/favorites/follows they made me extremely happy(: this update shouldn't make you cry. Lol. Sorry making you guys cry or being on the verge of crying. But anyways, let me know what you guys think of this update pweaseee. (:**

**Suefanficlover: Thank you for enjoying this story(: It means a lot actually. I hate that you went through something similar to this. It is heartbreaking. Thank you for reviewing love(: you are amazing.**

**ceeramirez14: Lol, I didn't mean to make you and everyone else cry! But thanks for reviewing :D**

**Tiara: Awe! I'm glad you think it's amazing! That means a lot to me! Thank you for reviewing(:**

**Lilly: Lol, sorry for making you cry. I'm glad you think the story is good :D thanks for reviewing!**

**Rocky: Yep! She escaped. She had no reason to stay and it hurt her too much to stick around. Thank you for reading(: maybe this update wont be as sad. And thanks for reviewing!**

**Tiffany: Ahh! You cried too?! Lol, I'm so sorry :( hopefully this chapter wont make you cry! And I got more(: Thank you for everything!**

**selenatorforever:****Gracias por leer mi historia! Te lo agradezco mucho. Y gracias por la revision!**

**DixieLovez: I'm totally lame for making you cry huh? Lol sorry :( but I love ya too. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Pieri25: Thanks for reviewing and sorry for almost bringing you to tears! :(**

...

Winter break passed by slowly but I caught up with a bunch of old friends of mine. Me and Miley have been hanging out a lot lately. She has changed a lot, for the better anyways. She parties a lot less but she still has that wild streak in her much like I do.

And as you guessed, Demi has been on my mind. She never leaves it ever.

My friends from Cali have been blowing up my phone and I've tried my best to text them back. The only person I never really texted back was Demi because it would only make me miss her more than I already do.

It was the first of the year and I was already settled in my dorm room with my friend Ashley who was much like Taylor except she wasn't afraid to let a cuss word slip out of her mouth here and there. And unlike Taylor who had an obsession for purple, Ashley loved pink. I think she even has a pink car now.

"Selena!" I jumped startled from the sudden scream of my name from the door. I was tackled in a hug by Vanessa who covered my cheeks in kisses, "I've missed you!" I chuckled as she pulled away. I haven't seen her yet because she just got back from her parents house for break.

"You could have fooled me." I joked.

"Did you go see my Grandma while you were there?" I smiled at her sheepishly, "Sorry, I forgot." She sighed sadly, "I miss that woman."

"Who wants to play basketball?" I saw Zac stick his head in the door that Vanessa forgot to shit spinning a basketball on his pinky finger like a pro.

"I'll play with you." Vanessa said as she pulled Zac from the door frame, "She wasn't talking about playing basketball was she?" I asked Ashley knowingly and she shook her head laughing after she applied some lip gloss.

My phone rang startling me and I saw that it was Demi. Part of me wanted to answer but instead, I placed my phone on my end table.

"There is plenty of cereal and milk. So help yourself." She said while she put her heels on.

She knows me very well, "Thank you Ashley." She nodded her head and threw her bag over her shoulder and walked out saying that she will catch me later.

"Hey sexy thing you." I saw Miley come in and I laughed, "I guess people forgot how to knock on doors huh?" She shrugged her shoulders, "I was too lazy to knock and plus you're my best friend."

She sat in my lap and smiled looking at me, "So what do you say we makeout for a little bit? We can carry it to my dorm room. I don't have a roommate anymore." She suggested.

I laughed and shook my head, "No thank you _best friend_." She pouted, "You're no fun bitch."

"And you are very consistent." Miley has been trying to get into my pants ever since I've came back, "What can I say? I've missed you, why did we break up?" She questioned clueless, "Because someone." I eyed her, "Wanted to see other people."

She sighed and looked at me sadly, "I still love you."

I rested my head on her shoulder, "You think we can try again? I'm sorry for suggesting to see other people. No one could ever replace what we have or had." I sighed and wrapped my arms around her waist, "I don't know Miley. Things won't be the same again." I admitted, "Is there someone else?" She asked sadly and I nodded my head slowly, "So, I'm too late aren't I?"

I picked my head up and I seen the hurt in her eyes, "Just give me a little time Miles."

She unexpectedly pecked my lips, "Take all the time you need okay?"

She got off of me and I nodded my head having mixed feelings about Miley.

Some old feelings were bubbling up but they weren't as strong as my feelings for Demi.

...

Later that night, me and Zac got hungry so we went out to eat at a place called 'Hart's Grill'. When we arrived I climbed out of my truck and he followed me into the little country looking building. It had a western feel to it. Me and Zac were led to a small booth for two. We ordered our food and made small talk. I looked around the restaurant, everything was just about made from wood.

"Hello, welcome." I looked to the side and seen a man in a cowboy hat with a dimpled chin. The chin reminded me of Demi and I couldn't help but frown a little. Everything reminds me of her.

"Hey sir, how are you?" I smiled at him politely, I had respect for my elders, "I'm doing wonderful, I'm just so exhausted working all these tables." He frowned, "Are you hiring?" I asked and he nodded his head, "Sure am, would you two be interested in a job here?"

I looked at Zac and he was smiling nodding his head, "Yes sir. We would love to." Zac answered for me as he shook the man's hand.

"Great, what would you two like?" He asked as he pulled out a notepad.

...

I was back at my dorm after me and Zac hungout a little bit at the restaurant. The food was to die for.

Ashley already had me a bowl out for my cereal for tonight. She was watching a movie with Vanessa and I joined them. Justin was texting me throughout the whole movie saying that I needed to come back pronto because he missed me. I really missed him too but I couldn't find it in myself to go back to Cali.

I got a text from Demi and I opened it. It was the first one I opened from her since I got here.

**"Demi(: Selena..please talk to me. I'm going crazy over here. It's been a little over a month since I've last spoken to you. Can you at least call me? I miss you so much-9:46P.M."**

I sighed throwing my phone on the floor catching the girl's attention, "Whose ass do I need to beat?" Ashley asked and I shook my head, "No ones." I said quietly and went to grab my phone from the floor that I threw like the dummy I am, "I'll be right back." I told them as I walked out the dorm room in my pj's.

I dialed Demi up and placed the phone to my ear. I felt like I was relapsing just by calling her. I'm going to hate myself for calling her, I can see it already. I was doing so good ignoring her but seeing that text just made me cave in.

It didn't take her long at all to answer, _"Oh my gosh! Please don't go that long without talking to me again."_ She begged, "Sorry, I've been busy." I lied.

_"Did I do something wrong?" _I sighed, "No I did." The line got quiet for a little while until she spoke up, _"What did you do?" _

"It doesn't matter but how are you?" I asked changing the subject, _"I'm okay, everyone misses you like crazy over here thou-" "Who are you talking to?" _I heard Joe ask in the background,_ "I'm talking to Selena." _It was quiet on the line until I heard her groan, "Is everything okay?" I asked concerned._  
_

_"Yeah, Joe is just being very weird lately. So how are you?" _I really wanted to know how Joe was being weird but it was none of my concern, "I'm fine." I answered simply. I didn't really know what to say to her. It was silent again until she cleared her throat,_ "You never answered my question awhile back."_

"What question?" I was pretty sure what question she was talking about,_ "Why did you leave the house when Joe proposed to me?" _

I closed my eyes and sighed as I leaned against the wall, "Goodnight Demi."

Before she could say anything I hungup. I knew this was going to happen when I talked to her.

My stomach was twisting into knots and the ache in my chest was growing making want to fall on to my knees. I hated feeling like this, and I only just heard her voice.

I was about to regret my next actions but I needed to get my mind off of Demi. I cut off my phone.

I walked to the familiar dorm room a couple of doors down and knocked on the red wooden door. I waited a couple of seconds before the door pulled open to reveal Miley in a towel. I didn't think twice about it before I crashed my lips to hers. I shut the door with my foot as I backed her up against her bed that hit the back of her legs making her fall on to it. She backed up farther into bed and I hovered over her never letting go of her lips between mine.

"Are you sure?" She asked breaking away from the kiss. I nodded my head even though my heart was telling me no. I plucked the towel off of her and kissed down her body...

...

I stared up at the ceiling numb while Miley was laying her head on my shoulder. I just completely fucked up. I just had sex with my ex girlfriend that I've dated since Junior year. I really have a messed up way with coping with things. I feel bad for using Miley like I did just so I can temporarily forget and feel better.

But how do I feel now?

Like shit. All because I just used my best friend and the feelings I had for her are coming back. I really fucked myself over big time because I'm still insanely in love with Demi but my feelings for Miley are coming back.

I slowly got out of bed and wrapped a sheet around me as I went to the kitchen part to get me a bowl of cereal. I sat on the stool in front of the bar and ate my cereal trying to clear my head, "Selena?"

I looked up from my bowl to see Miley with a blanket wrapped around her. It was still night time which is why I was eating my cereal, "Hey." She smiled at me and sat next to me on the stool.

I offered her some of my cereal and she took a bite, "I was serious about still loving you Selena." She started off after she swallowed the mouthful of cereal, "I don't want that to be just a one time thing."

I looked into her blue eyes and seen the girl I fell in love with so long ago, "If that earlier was just a one time thing for you. Please don't lead me on and drag my heart to the ground, just leave. But if you want to be with me then please stay." Her eyes were pleading.

I took the last bite of my cereal, "I'll stay." I saw her eyes light up and she got up to hug me from behind, "I'm going back to bed, I just wanted to talk." She kissed my bare shoulder that the blanket didn't cover up.

...

**Demi's POV:**

I was on the way to meet Joe for breakfast this morning. Me and him haven't been getting along lately. He says I've been changing but I don't think I have. He is the one who was been acting weird for about a three weeks.

I sat at a booth and ordered me a cup of coffee. My coffee came quick and he was late.

It was nine in the morning and he was supposed to be here thirty minutes ago.

I kept seated wondering when Joe would show up. Three rounds of coffee later, Joe finally came and sat down across from me.

He leaned over and kissed my lips. I loved him so much. He sat back and smiled at me, "Sorry I was running late. I had to help an elderly lady with starting her car." I looked at Joe in awe.

I can't believe I was marrying him, "I love you."

He smiled at me, "I love you too." When he turned his head to look out the window I seen three red spots that looked much like hickeys. I don't remember giving him any, "Joe?"

He looked at me giving me his full attention, "What's that on your neck?" He looked at me confused, "What are you talking about?"

I pointed at the three spots on his neck and I saw that his face turned pale, "You gave them to me remember?" I shook my head and looked at them carefully.

It looked like he tried to cover them up with makeup, "Joe..is there something you want to tell me?" He took a sip of my coffee and shook his head, "Are you sure?" He groaned exasperated, "Demi, if I had something I wanted to tell you I would have already told you."

I raised my eyebrows at him, "Why were you late coming to breakfast?"

He looked at me in disbelief, "I already told you I was helping the elderly lady with her car."

I sighed, "I'm sorry, I just really don't want to lose you." He smiled again and took my hands in his laying them on top of the table, "I'm here."

"I hope so, it's just that I still have trust issues." I said quietly looking down at our hands. His hands were much more rougher than Selena's soft ones.

Joe cheated on me once in high school but I didn't break up with him because I don't think I can ever be without him. He is my best friend and was there with me through everything growing up. People said we would look great together and we just laughed at them because we were better off as best friends. But now look at us, going to college together and about to get married.

His parents are always pressuring him to be the perfect kid and he doesn't want to disappoint them so he is doing his best to make them proud.

"Do you not trust me?" I looked up from our hands and to him. For some reason he looked angry.

"You don't trust me. You need trust in order for a relationship to work and we don't have that." Before I could say anything he snatched the ring off my finger, "We are done!" He screamed in my face causing me to flinch and go into complete shock. I couldn't hardly breathe and I damn sure couldn't move.

Me and Joe have gotten into fights but never has he ever broken up with me. I laid money on the table to pay for my coffee and ran out the restaurant after I came out a my state of shock.

I ended up in front of Justin's door.

I rested my forehead against it letting out deep breaths, "Demi?"

I turned around to see Justin, "What's wrong?" I ran up to him and held on to him tightly.

He wasn't Selena who would instantly make me feel better but I needed someone, "H-He broke up with m-me!" I cried out and he held on to me tightly, "Let's go in and get you some hot chocolate or something." I nodded my head as he let me go.

I sat on his bed as he went to the kitchen. I pulled out my phone to call Selena. I just needed to hear her voice, something about her just makes me feel much better.

It didn't even ring, I was instantly sent to voicemail. I sighed and flopped down on Justin's bed, "I miss Selena." I told him as he came back with a cup of hot chocolate.

I sat back up and took the hot cup from him, "I miss her too Dems."

"She makes me feel so much better, I regret yelling back at her that one night in the taxi. She just frustrated me because I wanted to see her do better for herself." Justin sat beside me and I took a sip from the cup, "She makes all of us feel better Demi. I felt accepted by her."

I frowned at Justin, "I'm sorry for pushing you away." Justin shrugged his shoulders, "I understand. But Demi, you have changed for Joe so much. I miss you."

It was true, I changed a lot but only because I wanted to be good enough for Joe. Well, actually his parents never liked me so I tried to be a better person than I was before. They finally accepted me and I guess I just lost who I was from being something I wasn't.

"You will get her back." I told him and he smiled at me, "I really hope I do."

"But no more drinking for me because last time I woke up to a girl naked." I chuckled at the memory from my Junior year, "Demi you are bisexual. It's okay to like girls too." I shook my head, "That was an experimental stage Justin and besides. I like guys and guys only." Justin looked at me squinting his eyes, "If Selena was a guy would you date her?" I almost choked on the air I breathed in, "What kind of question is that?" I chuckled and he gasped, "You so would!"

I shook my head and laid the hot chocolate down on his end table, "I so would not!" Justin poked me on my side, "Just admit it Demi! You are lesbian for Selena." I looked at Justin with a serious face, "She is beautiful and absolutely amazing but no. And besides.." I picked up my hot chocolate and took a sip placing it back down, "I'm not her type." Justin laughed loudly holding his stomach, "Oh shit! If you only knew!"

Justin quickly covered his mouth as his eyes widened, "What's that supposed to mean?" Justin shook his head uncovering his mouth, "Never mind." I raised my eyebrows as I grabbed the cup to drink some more, "Anyways.." It was weird how I wasn't crying anymore because Joe broke up with me. It hurts like crazy but I'm not crying right now like I was, "I miss her though." I said again with a sigh.

...

**No One's POV:**

Selena was going through the motions everyday with her relationship with Miley. She enjoyed her time with Miley and she had feelings for the girl but her heart wasn't in it like Miley's was.

Her friends in Cali texted her less because distance can put a damper on friendships. Selena was picking her last few classes for her final year in college. Her job at 'Hart's Grill' was going amazing, she got paid well and the elderly man she worked for adored her because she was so down to earth and she brought on great business along with Zac. But he favored Selena.

Selena was happy for the most part. She no longer felt that pull towards Demi and the aching of wanting to be with her was no longer there. She still loved Demi but it was easier to go through the days without wanting to cry her eyes out. She has been to tattoo parlors many of times to get the dolphin tattoo removed but she couldn't find it in herself to do it for some reason.

Demi and Joe got back together but they were having major problems. They keep breaking up only to get back together again. It was a tiring cycle for everyone around them. When they broke up again, no one was shocked. And when they got back together it wasn't a big shocker either.

Their fights were mainly about Demi talking to Justin again. He just didn't want her to be around the dude.

Demi was tired of fighting with Joe and as naive as she was..she took Joe back after he broke up with her. She stopped talking to Justin again and once more Demi was wrapped around his finger.

...

"Selly!" Selena looked up from the table she was wiping off and seen Vanessa, "Hey Nessie, I'm almost done and then I'll clock out." Vanessa sat at a booth waiting for Selena. They all were going to go to California for Summer break and for the fourth of July. Vanessa wanted to see her Grandma and the rest just wanted to go for the fun of it.

Selena didn't want to go but she was going to go anyways for the sake of her friends. They all loved Selena and it wouldn't be same if she didn't go.

Selena didn't want to deprive them of their fun since it was their last Summer break as college students.

"Okay! All done." Selena clocked out and walked off with Vanessa but not before telling her boss bye. He was letting her take off for a few days as long as she brought him a souvenir back from a surf shop.

They were all packed and ready to go. They were traveling by Selena's truck so they could enjoy the attractions and go sight seeing whenever they stopped.

...

**Selena's POV:**

We pulled up to a Hotel close to my old university, it was like a fifteen minute walk from here to there. It feels weird being here after eight months because I used to call this home once upon a time. I can't believe it has been longer than half of a year since I've been here.

We all unpacked and I stayed in a room with Miley.

She has been different this time, she has been giving me all her attention much like I used to do to her when we were together the last time. My heart isn't completely in it this time but I would be lying if I said I didn't love her, "Do you want to go for a walk babe?" Miley asked me as she slid some shorts on, "Sure, where do you want to go?"

"Can we go to the beach?" I slipped on a pair of white shorts and a belly shirt to show off my new abs I gained from being in dance after I put my bathing suit on, I put my flip flops on nodding my head, "Sure, but do I need to carry you?" I gave her a knowing look and she giggled, "Please?"

"Well hop on but don't choke me this time." She hoped on my back wrapping her arms around my neck, "You're amazing." She kissed my cheek and I smiled, "I know this."

I went out into the night air and the group ended up going with us. Zac carried Vanessa and Ashley walked in between us texting on her phone while she popped her gum.

The beach was a short distance but with Miley on my back it made me tired from holding up her dead weight. I heard music playing from the speakers and laughter coming from the beach.

All five of us jumped when fireworks went off into the sky making it light up beautifully, "I think I just shit myself." I heard Zac say, "Ew!" Vanessa squealed out making us laugh, "Come on let's make a run for it. What do you say?" Ashley asked as she took her shirt off once we reached the sand.

"I say...let's do this!" I screamed once Miley got off of me and I took my shirt off quickly along with my shorts. I waited for everyone else and we held each others hands before running off into the water. I laughed when Ashley who was in the middle fell into the water screaming out profanities. It was freezing from the previous winter weather.

"Selena?" I turned to see Justin who was looking shocked to see me, "Justin!" I let go of Miley's hand and ran to hug Justin, "I've missed you so much Sellybear!"

I smelt alcohol on his breath but he wasn't drunk yet, "Do you want to say hey to everyone else? They are at the fire." I looked back at my friends who were having a good time with each other, "I'm okay, I don't want to abandon my friends back there."

Justin sighed and ran a hand through his wet hair, "It hasn't been the same without you here." He told me sadly, "But go and hangout with your friends."

He walked away and I felt bad for not going with him, "Justin! Wait!" He stopped and I hopped on his back, "I figured you would change your mind." He told me with a huge smile on his face.

He carried me to the fire and I seen everyone but they didn't notice me yet. I got off of Justin's back and randomly sat down next to Taylor who was with a guy with curly hair, "It's a beautiful night huh?"

Taylor looked at me and then had to do a double take, "Selena!" That got everyone's attention and I was instantly laid flat being hugged to death by everyone, "We have missed you!" Nick said as everyone pulled back, "Really? I couldn't tell." I joked.

Everyone started to laugh and make conversation with me all at once. I tried to listen to everyone but my eyes caught on to the couple in front of me across the fire sitting down. She looked happy and I for once, was happy for her, "Hey baby!" I felt Miley sit behind me and wrap her arms around my waist.

I introduced my friends to one another. They all hit it off pretty well so you can say.

I laid back on the sand to watch the fireworks with Miley as everyone left to go hangout, "Do you want something to drink?" Miley asked and I nodded my head.

Before she left I kissed her and she got up, "Can I sit beside you?" I seen Demi from above me and I nodded my head, "You look great." She told me as she sat down.

Did she just look at my stomach? Nah.

"Thanks, so do you." It was awkward talking to her honestly, "Thanks." She let out before she sighed, "So, that's your girlfriend huh?"

I nodded my head smiling, "Yep, that was the one I was with since Junior year."

She let out a soft 'oh' before she started picking at her nails, "H-How long are you going to be here?" She asked.

"For at least a week then I'm heading back to my life back home." She nodded her head, "Here you go babe." Miley sat next to me and I sat back up as she handed me a beer, "Maybe we can hangout while you are here." She suggested and I shrugged my shoulders, "Maybe, by the way Miley." I looked at Miley, "This is Demi."

I introduced them and they smiled at each other, "It's nice to meet you."

Miley put her hand out to shake Demi's. Surprisingly she shook it, I thought she was a hugger, "You as well." Demi stared at the side of my face as I drunk from the beer bottle, "Demi! Come on!" I heard Joe call out for her from the water.

I heard her groan, "I'll see you soon Selena." Demi said as she got up, "Yep.." I told her as she walked off.

"That was the other person won't it." Miley asked quietly and I nodded my head, "Do you still have feelings for her?" I swallowed hard and took in a deep breath, "Not really but there are some days I miss her." I told her.

Miley nodded her head understanding, "Do you still want to be with me Selena?" She asked looking straight into my eyes.

"Y-Yes." She looked down at my hand and grabbed it, "I don't want you to be unhappy and I'll understand if you don't want to be with my anymore. I know I screwed up in the past but I wanted to put it behind us."

I kissed Miley to wash all her doubts away.

**Demi's POV:**

"Your shoe is untied, let me tie it for you." Joe got on his knees and tied my shoe making me giggle, "I know I've been an asshole to you lately Dems." He started off as he tied my shoe, "I want to apologize for that. My parents are giving me a hard time." He said quietly before he raised up, "And also it's just that I feel really guilty." He mumbled scratching the back of his neck nervously.

I raised an eyebrow at him as I crossed my arms, "For what?" He looked at the sand below us and cleared his throat, "I cheated on you." He mumbled but I heard him perfectly. And for reason the confession didn't hurt me. He looked up at me with his eyebrows knitted together, "Didn't you hear me?" I nodded my head, "Yeah...I heard you Joe."

It was silent. I looked over at the fire and let out a deep breath closing my eyes, "I don't want to marry you Joe." I opened my eyes and faced him. He looked upset, "I love you, I really do. But I can't deal with you cheating on me and lying about stuff. I don't know what happened to us, I really don't. I fell out of love with you somewhere along the way. I would be lying if I said I didn't have feelings for you but I can't keep doing this."

He watched as I took the ring off of my finger, "Demi, I'm sorry. I love you please forgive me." He begged getting on his knees and I had to look away because I would give in if I looked into his eyes, "I forgive you but I won't forget. Just like them other times you cheated on me, I never forgot." I was calm..I really wasn't pissed at him.

I held out the ring and he didn't take it, "Is this what you want?" I knew he was crying by the way his voice shook, "It's what we both want." I said simply and he took the ring from my hand gently.

I walked away leaving him before I changed my mind. I really didn't need him and he didn't need me. We were no longer happy in the relationship. I won't lie though, I will miss him.

I joined Justin at the fire and smiled at him as he drunk his beer, "I can't believe she is back." He said and I smiled but instantly frowned, "She is leaving in a week though."

Justin offered me his beer and I took it from his hand, "Oh my gosh." He looked at me smiling, "Joe won't flip shit that you're drinking?"

I shrugged my shoulders taking a drink from the bottle, "I really don't care!" I shouted on the top of my lungs making everyone cheer and Justin was laughing loudly because of my random outburst.

I looked across the fire to see Selena and..I think her name was Miley. They were watching the fireworks together cuddled up.

Sadness washed over me and I wasn't sure why.

"Are you having a lesbian moment Dems?" I looked over at Justin confused but he looked amused, "I see you staring at Sellybear. I have to admit, she has gotten hotter. Even I can see that." I nodded my head but caught myself making Justin laugh again, "You so have the hots for Selena." He said to me and I rolled my eyes at him, "Demi has the hots for Sele-"

I covered his mouth so he wouldn't make a scene, "I really hate you right now." I told him and he chuckled as I uncovered his mouth, "Don't worry..Selena has the hots for you too."

I nearly choked on the beer I swallowed and looked back at Selena sighing. She was alone now watching the fire..oh wait no-she is looking back at me smiling that smile of hers, "Go hangout with her." Justin suggested.

I did just that and sat beside Selena and she eyes the bottle in my hand, "You're drinking now?"

I nodded my head and sipped on my drink, "Just one for tonight though." I told her as I drunk the last bit. I threw the bottle in the fire and it grew higher, "Did the sweet and innocent Demi throw a beer bottle in the fire?" She looked at me amused, "That's called littering you know?" She pointed our chuckling.

"Their is a lot of things you have to learn about me Selena. And one thing is that I'm not innocent." I gave her a little smirk and she raised and eyebrow, "Oh yeah?"

I nodded my head, "I know Miley is going to want to hangout with you but what do you say we hangout one night this week? For old times sake."

Selena smiled at me and nodded her head, "I would like that, but are you sure Joe wouldn't mind?" She is too considerate, "Me and him are over."

She almost spat out her beer, "Since when?" Her eyes were wide in surprise, "Like maybe fifteen minutes ago."

She looked at my hand, maybe checking for the ring, "I don't know if I should say good for you or I'm sorry." A small giggle escaped her lips making me smile.

"So we are going to hangout, yeah?" She nodded her head quickly, "Sure yeah!"

I giggled at her excitement, "Have a goodnight Sel." I told her getting up, "See you soon Demi."

I looked over my shoulder to see her smiling at me, "See you soon Selena."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey everyone(: Whatsup!? I hope everyone is doing well(: Because I am! Anyways, thank you everyone for the reviews/follows/favorites! They are amazing! But not as amazing as you people 3 Anyways, here is my daily update with this story! I hope you guys enjoy! Let me know what you think lovely people(:**

**Rocky94: I like that giberish in the beginning of your review lol. They will kiss sometime soon(: it will be worth the wait! I don't hate Joe(: he is a good guy..he just has issues in this story lol. But thank you for reviewing!**

**selantorforever: Que tiene el gusto de usted! Muchas gracias por revisar! Es increible! By the way...I suck with writting Spanish lol. **

**DemiSelena: OHMYGOD I love your reviews lol(: I hope it keeps getting better and better..that's what I'm aiming for at least. You will get a new update everyday since I'm almost finished(: Lol..waiting for a new update is like waiting for your favorite TV show? That's incredible! Lol. Thank you for reviewing!(:**

**Tiffany: Awe(: It was heartwarming? That's awesome(: I'm so glad to hear that! And everything is great :D thanks for asking and I hope you are doing well also. Thanks for reviewing!**

**ForbiddeNFruit: Ohhhhhh shit. You don't have to wait any longer. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Suefanficlover: Nah lol, Demi ain't slow. She is much like me when it comes to being obvlious when someone likes you unless they say straight up they like you. I hate being that way lol. I just don't like assuming(: Yeah.. Sel is gonna have a hard time but this week changes a lot. Lol, yeah Demi ain't too innoncent but you will see more of a drastic change with her soon. And thanks for reviewing(: when things happen in life..it's up to you how you let it affect you. But I'm glad you are better than you were. Growing from our struggles is the best thing we can do instead of letting it destroy us in the long run.  
**

**DixieLovez: Lol, you reviewed you ch. 8 love and not 7 :P Those seven months I've learned to not take shit from anyone(: Lol, I'm assuming you are the 20 year old I make cry like a five year old? :p I love being 20 sometimes..but then again it is sad because im no longer a teen :/ I'm glad you are doing good love because I'm amazing! And yes! I absolutely love your reviews because.. you talk a lot :P but so do I as you can tell! So you are just a little obsessed with this story? I hear yah! (: That makes me absolutely happy! Sorry it's going to be a short one though compared to my other ones. My other ones were extrememly long. Lmao I got majorly love for ya too! And not in a creepy way either! I feel you on that! Demi kind of sees the light..lol. It WAS a long chapter thank you for much! :P Thank you for reviewing love! xxxx  
**

**Tiara: Yeah it's kind of screwed up Selena is leading Miley on but it wont last long anyways but Demi and Selena belong together. But I'm glad you liked the chapter! Thanks for reviewing!**

**full360-2b-me: She definitely dumped Joe(: It took awhile but she did it! Thanks for reviewing!**

Tonight was the night I was supposed to hangout with Demi. For some reason I'm nervous. I haven't had one on one time with her in a little over eight months.

Why does she make feel like I'm going insane?

I felt like shit for leaving Miley but she told me she trusted me and that she had plans with Ashley and Vanessa tonight. Zac was going to hang with Justin and Nick at a local basketball game, so everyone was going out.

I had clothes scattered everywhere on the floor. I couldn't get the right outfit. Am I really trying to impress Demi? Geeze, it isn't like she would be attracted to me in any way. So, who in the hell am I trying to impress?

I decided on a pair of black short shorts that showed off my long toned legs and a white tanktop under a red flannel shirt unbuttoned. I had my hair naturally curly but it was still wet from showering and I put on my converses. I looked casual but I know I looked good.

No. I'm not cocky, just confident. There is a difference my friends.

I climbed into my truck that Brian gave to me after high school graduation and texted Demi I was on the way to her dorm room. I instantly got a reply back saying that she needed more time to get ready.

I chuckled a little because I gave her two hours to get ready. Oh well, waiting on woman is what I'm used to. Joe probably wasn't kidding that night at the restaurant when he said that Demi takes forever in the bathroom. I didn't mind waiting for her because it gave me more time to calm my nerves down.

I texted her back to take her time.

I pulled out the parking lot and got on to the street thinking about what we were going to do that night.

...

I was pulling up to Demi's twenty minutes later. She had a way of timing because when I pulled up she texted me that she was ready. I walked all the way down to Demi's door and knocked, "Come in!" I heard her say from behind the door.

I opened the door and giggled at her because she was blowing bubbles. She looked so adorable doing that!

"Come blow bubbles with me Selena." I sat down next to her on her bed. I tried to get the image of her and Joe making out on it out of my head but it was stuck there, "I don't know how to blow a bubble." I admitted quietly and very embarrassed.

She let out of cute giggle, "I'll teach you, watch my lips." Oh girl, I can watch your lips all day.

"I'm going to gently blow." I watched as she blew gently forming a bubble, "Try to do what I did."

She handed me the bottle and stick. Is it bad that I wanted to impress her by blowing up a bubble? Yeah? No? I don't know, "Now just blow gently."

I did what she told me to do and blew a big bubble only for it to pop.

I pouted and tried again, it finally got off the stick, "You did it!" She sounded like she was praising a kid which made me laugh, "I did! Now where is my sticker?"

She giggled and kissed my cheek unexpectedly, "That's your reward, I don't have a sticker..unless you want duct tape and I can draw a smiley face on it."

I shook my head giggling, "No, I liked that reward, thank you."

She smiled at me, "Let's get going." She said as she stood up.

We went out of her room and of course she brought her bubbles with her, "Me and my friends were sight seeing on the way here and there was this huge hill we passed that was maybe thirty minutes from here. It had a great view of the Hollywood sign. We can go if you would like?" I suggested and she smiled at the idea, "I would love that."

I opened the truck door for her and shut it.

I started the truck and turned the radio up before I rolled the windows down, "Is this okay? I don't want to mess your hair up but it's kind of hot in here." I didn't have air conditioner in the truck which sucked majorly.

"Messy hair." She pointed at her hair, "Don't care!" She screamed out making me laugh. I wasn't used to this 'free' Demi. But I loved it.

She propped her feet up on the dash board and I noticed she had her shoes off. I was picky about keeping my truck cleaned and right now she has her feet pressed against the windshield. If it was anyone else I would have told them to get their feet off the dashboard. But with her, I can't tell her to take them off.

She is too adorable as she sings along with the radio, her hair is blowing perfectly from the windows being rolled down, the smile on her face meets her eyes that holds the shine in them, and her vanilla scent is reaching my nose making the moment perfect.

When I was paying attention to the road and traffic, I felt something wet hit my cheek and I heard her adorable giggling. I looked to the side briefly to see her blowing bubbles in my direction, "Sorry I just wanted to aggravate you."

I smiled and shook my head looking straight ahead, "You can blow bubbles at me all night, you won't aggravate me."

In the corner of my eye, I seen her place the bubbles down. I felt her scoot closer to me making our legs touch, "I have never met anyone like you." She said and I pouted my lips out, "Is that supposed to be a compliment or an insult?"

She laughed warming my heart up, "Take it as you want it." I raised an eyebrow as I took a quick glance at her, "I'll take it as a compliment then."

"Good because I really meant it that way. I mean I never met someone who is good with people like you and especially elderly people. And by the way you totally swept the lady off her feet at that restaurant. I was very impressed."

I chuckled a little before she rested her head on my shoulder, "I wish I can read people but I'm not the best at that. You on the other hand. You can see through people so easily. It's crazy, I wish I could be more like you." I heard her say and I had to shake my head at that.

"I'm serious Sel, you are like perfect."

I smiled a little, "Want to know something Demi?" She lifted her head up and hummed telling me to continue, "I actually wish I was more like you. If I was at least half as amazing as you are I wouldn't have a problem."

I looked at her briefly and she was smiling that contagious smile of hers, "Lies." She said giggling, "All lies Selena."

I turned my head quickly to look at her again, "Nuh uhh!" She laughed and nodded her head, "Lies." She repeating smiling and I just shook my head giggling.

"Oh! I love this song!" She turned the radio up and scooted over so she could prop her feet on the dashboard.

I looked over at her chuckling as she patted her legs to the song, "Sing with me Selena!" I shook my head and joined in once the chorus began.

I purposely sang terrible for her own personal entertainment.

_"I feel so untouched and I want you so much. That I just can't resist you."_

I sung out terribly making her laugh out and stop singing but I didn't stop_. _She was looking at me amused as I faced her once I got to a red light._  
_

_"It's not enough to say that I miss you. I feel so untouched right now. Need you so much somehow."_

_"I can't forget you. Been going crazy from the moment I met you."_

She turned the radio down and giggled, "You are a trip."

I smiled as we pulled up to the hill that gave us a great view of the Hollywood sign, "I can't argue with you on that one." I told her as I turned the truck off and she gasped once she saw all the fireflies that were flying all around the truck, "It's so beautiful." She said in barely a whisper, "I can't say that I disagree." I said as I looked at her.

I need to stop..I have Miley.

I got out of the truck and she followed me and I noticed she was still barefoot.

I looked for a jar in the bed of the truck and luckily I had one, "Want to catch one?" I asked looking over my shoulder to see her watching me, "I've always wanted to catch one."

I nodded my head and pulled out a small jar, "Follow me."

I went in the middle of all the fireflies that were lighting up and I saw Demi look at them in awe, "I've never seen so many at once." I heard her say.

"I see them all the time in Texas in the Summer time. It's something I did as a kid with my dad before he passed away." Demi frowned, "I'm sorry, how old were you when he passed?" I shrugged a shoulder, "I was five and I barely remember him being in my childhood but me and him did catch fireflies."

Demi looked at me with much interest, "Did you let them go?" I nodded my head as I unscrewed the jars lid, "Everything deserves to be free. Being trapped is suffocating."

I would know, I was once trapped and all wrapped into Demi I was almost suffocating in my own misery, "It's miserable." I added.

I handed her the jar and she smiled as she looked up at me, "So, are you going to help me?" I nodded my head and got behind her, "I have to hold your wrist to guide you." I informed her as I stepped up close to her holding her wrists, "I don't mind." She said quietly.

I let out a deep breath and tried to push the thoughts away of liking her so close to me, "Alright we are going to go slowly."

She nodded her head and I guided her towards a firefly and stopped once it was in the jar, "Now put the top on it but don't seal it completely. It needs to breathe."

She was concentrating hard, I could tell. Catching fireflies took patience and we were lucky to get one this easily, "See you did it."

She chuckled and I let go of her wrist, "Now the real beauty of it is to let it go."

I informed her as I walked around to her front so I could see her face. She was looking at the firefly in the jar as it moved around, "I guess you can say this once represented me when I was with Joe. I was trapped and I didn't know how to escape the pull he had on me." She said as she walked towards the edge of the hill, "I am now free." She said as she unscrewed the top off the jar letting the firefly go.

"Now can we go get some drinks? I'm in need of a good drink."

I laughed at her randomness but nodded my head, "You can drink. I'll be the designated driver."

...

Demi was on her ninth shot and I was just watching her as she shot it back, "Selenaaaa." She slurred out as she rested her head on my shoulder after she put down the shot glass.

We were at a club sitting on stools around a bar.

She was definitely wasted.

I tried to tell her to slow down on drinking but she said she needed it.

I guess she just wanted to drink and forget about Joe for a little while.

I know she misses him because it's only normal. They were together since their Senior year.

"Demiiii." I mocked her and she chuckled placing her hand on my arm, "I want to build a snowman."

I raised my eyebrows at her and chuckled at her drunken state. She isn't in the right mind at the moment obviously, "It's Summer time dork and you are very drunk."

Her eyes were bloodshot, "Maybe a little." I heard her mumble, "A little?" She nodded her head lazily, "Try _very_ drunk."

She giggled and got up from her stool stumbling a little but I helped her stand straight, "I need to get you out of here." She nodded her head as her eyes closed half way.

I threw her arm over my shoulder seeing guys stare us down, mostly Demi because she was in a drunken state.

They wanted to take advantage of her while she was drunk. I glared at the men who were old enough to be my dad as we headed to the exit.

Demi stopped making me stop along with her, "What the fuck?!" She screamed out with her words slurring.

I looked to where she was looking and seen Joe making out with...a guy? What the fuck?! I'm with Demi on this one.

I pulled her along with me and I heard her crying as we got to the truck, "How could he?" She sobbed out as I put her in the truck.

I got in and sighed looking at her. She was so wasted and a total mess but still beautiful. I was confused however about how he was making out with a guy. Isn't he supposed to be homophobic or some shit?

"Demi?" I looked at her face and her mascara was ran down her face, "Kiss me."

I almost had to clean my ears out for that one. It was almost like she told me to kiss her, "Please. Just kiss me."

She leaned over the seat getting closer to my face.

She looked so desperate and confused; it was breaking my heart to see her like this, "Demi you are drunk. I'm not going to kiss you."

She cried harder and grabbed my face between her hands, "Please just do it." I shook my head. She wanted to get back at Joe somehow..or she just wanted to feel comforted by my lips.

I don't know..but I didn't want to be used for one night just to get thrown to the side when they get back together. I know they will get back together, it's inevitable.

I wanted to kiss her so bad, but not under these circumstances. If I ever did have a chance to kiss her, it wouldn't be like this. No tears would be involved, no alcohol and especially no Joe.

"No." I said firmly and she sighed, "It hurts Selena." I took her hands off my face gently and kissed her forehead, "I know it does." I said before I detached my lips from her forehead.

I wonder how much of this she will actually remember tomorrow?

"You're too amazing." She whispered against my lips and I quickly jerked my head back, "Demi please stop." I begged as tears filled my eyes.

I have been longing for her lips on mine and I refused to be kissed by a drunken Demi who will most likely forget what happened while I'm left to remember everything.

"Just one kiss." She begged as I looked away from her. I didn't even want to look in her eyes because I know I would cave in, "One kiss would lead me to being miserable again Demi. I can't have just one kiss from you." I admitted because I knew she wouldn't remember this conversation, "I would want more and you wouldn't allow me to have more if you were sober."

I looked into her eyes and saw that she had a blank expression on her face before she stuck her head out my window to throw up but she never did. I held her hair back as she leaned over me to get some air.

She must have felt nauseated.

She climbed back in and groaned as she sat back on her side leaning her head against the window closing her eyes.

I sighed as I turned the truck on and before I even backed up her head ended up in my lap. I looked down and she was staring up at me with her eyes halfway closed, "You really are amazing Selena." I heard her say lazily as she closed her eyes before turning her head towards my stomach.

My tanktop was raised up a little exposing my stomach. I pulled out the club parking lot and I sucked in a deep breath when I felt Demi's soft lips on my stomach kissing it lazily.

She must have fallen asleep because her lips are still on my stomach and she wasn't moving any. I looked down when I reached a redlight and seen that she was knocked out. I ran a hand though her hair feeling myself getting pulled in again by her.

I wish we came with a button that allowed us to cut off our feelings when we wanted. But I guess we are just not that lucky to be able to control our feelings like we want.

I ended up in front of the hotel and Demi was still asleep. I looked down at her and smiled, she was too adorable to wake up right now. I'm not too sure Miley would appreciate her laying on me like this though. I turned the truck off and Miley came out of the room with her PJ's on. She must have seen the headlights shining through the window. She smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

I was hoping she wouldn't mind if Demi uses the spare bed in the hotel for the night. She is drunk after all and I don't know how she will be in the morning. I want to take care of her in case she remembers everything. I slowly slid out my truck carefully so I wouldn't wake Demi up, "Did you have f-"

Miley stopped talking when she seen Demi passed out in the truck.

I figured she would be pissed but she started to laugh, "Shit, she got hammered." I nodded my head laughing along with her, "Can she sleep in the extra bed? She has had a rough night."

Miley nodded her head but pointed at Demi, "But how the hell are we going to get her in?"

I smiled at Miley, "I got this."

She chuckled and pecked my lips, "You are really amazing." I told her and she walked back to the room keeping the door open for me.

I got Demi out holding her bridal style and she never woke up. I nearly hit her head on the threshold coming in but Miley stopped me before I did.

We were both giggling as I laid Demi on the extra bed, "Here, I'll change her babe. Go get a shower." She told me as she came to the bed with clothes that belonged to both of us, "Are you sure?"

She nodded her head giving me a reassuring smile, "Yes, I'm sure. Get in the shower bitch." She smacked my ass I headed towards the shower giggling at her actions.

After my shower, I walked out to see Miley sitting up in bed texting on her phone and Demi knocked out under the covers, "Hey sexy." She whispered as I slid in next to her, "And hey to you too."

She kissed my cheek, "So, when I was changing Demi..I couldn't help but notice she had the same tattoo you do on her ribcage." She pointed out, "So ironic."

I laid back and she rested her head on my chest, "Yeah, well we actually went to get matching tattoos together last year." I informed Miley hoping she wouldn't snap.

She was quiet for a moment until she cleared her throat, "You're my best friend Sel." She said quietly, "And I love you so much."

She drew hearts on my stomach, "I love you too."

Miley fell asleep on my chest as I looked through the darkness at the girl who was asleep peacefully. The light from the alarm clock shined a little off of her face so I could see it. She was so beautiful, Miley must have wiped her face off because she had no makeup on anymore.

I wanted so badly to crawl out of bed and get in the other one just so I could be closer to her. It was hard for me to sleep because of that urge but I managed to do so.

...

The next morning, I woke up seeing Miley and Demi at the counter talking amongst themselves. It was a weird sight to see but I smiled never the less. I slipped out of bed and stretched quietly.

They were eating _my_ cereal, I didn't even eat any last night, "Good morning!" I said chipperly making them jump on the stools they were sitting on, "Good _afternoon_ sleepy head." Demi said, "Good afternoon sexy."

I winked at Miley before I looked at the clock and seen that it was two in the afternoon.

"Shit, I slept in." I grumbled as I stole Miley's bowl to make me some cereal, "What happened last night?" Demi asked me once I sat down on the stool beside Miley, "What do you remember last?"

She chuckled and looked down into the cereal bowl, "I don't remember anything after the sixth shot I took honestly."

Of course she wouldn't remember seeing Joe make out with a guy or remember trying to get me to kiss her. If I told her Joe was making out with a guy she wouldn't believe me and if I told her she tried to get me to kiss her..things would be awkward as hell this morning and I don't think Miley would appreciate that, "You just drunk until you couldn't walk and keep your eyes open. You ended up passing out in the truck so I took you here. Miley helped you out while I took a shower." I told her half the truth.

Demi nodded her head, "I appreciate it, sorry you had to practically babysit me last night." I waved my hand dismissively, "Don't worry about it, I'm used to babysitting Miley all the time."

Miley flipped me off and I smiled sweetly at her, "Bitch.." She mumbled, "I love you." I told her with a mouthful, "I love you too." She smiled at me and pecked my lips.

I saw Demi get up from the stool, "Um, I have to go." She said as she went to grab her clothes, "Do you need a ride?" I asked and she shook her head, "I'm fine thanks, I need to walk anyways to burn off all that alcohol I drunk."

She smiled at me and for some reason it looked forced, "Seriously, I don't mind dropping you off." She sighed and shook her head, "It's fine." She waved at us before she left.

I sat on the stool confused as I continued to eat my cereal, "Take her Selena." Miley said as she handed me my keys, "She shouldn't have to walk."

I took the keys from her hands, "You're the best." I pecked her lips, "I know." I heard her say once I walked out the door and I seen Demi walking on the sidewalk.

I hoped in the truck barefoot and all as I drove up to her, "Hop in."

She stopped walking and I hit the breaks, "You forgot your bubbles." I told her as I reached on the floorboard to show her the purple bottle of bubbles she left, "You are ridiculous." She said giggling before she walked to the passengers side to hop in the truck, "Now that was supposed to be taken as an insult right?"

She laughed to the point of tears, "Take it as you want it Selena." She said through laughter as she wiped under her eyes. I was happy to see her laughing because of my lameness, "Here is your bubbles." I handed her the bubbles before I drove off to take her to the dorms.

"Miley is great." She said randomly, "I can see why you love her." She said quietly, "She is great." But she isn't you.

The ride was quiet and short. I pulled up to her dorm room and she turned in the seat to face me, "I'll see you soon Selena." She hugged me to her tightly, "See you soon Demi." I replied back as I hugged her to me, "Selena.." She pulled away just enough so she can see my face.

I let out a deep breath calming my nerves because she was so close to my face, "Yeah?"

She had a look about her I couldn't tell what it meant, "Why did you leave when Joe proposed to me?"

I shook my head slightly and smiled at her, "I really don't know why now, I forgot." I made up the lamest excuse but I didn't want her knowing the truth.

She sighed and looked down at her hands that she was playing with, "Okay." She said simply as she slid out the truck without even a simple goodbye.

I don't know why she keeps asking me why I walked away. It doesn't matter whether I tell her or not. Things won't change between us, if anything she will stop talking to me all together because I'll scare her off..and I don't want that.

**Spoiler:** **Confession in the next update(:_  
_**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:****Hey everyone! I am so exhausted! I'm glad I already have so many chapters written out or else I wouldn't update. But thankfully I'm ahead(: I appreciate all the reviews/follows/favorites. Every time I see one I literally squeal. People look at me like I'm crazy because of that so thank you guys for that lol :p anyways, as promised..a daily update(: I hope you guys enjoy and let me know what you think pweaseee.**

**Pieri25: You reviewed right when I updated the last chapter. But I wanted to thank you for reviewing(: Lol, I love you too stranger! **

**Tiffany: Hi(: Um..nah lol I don't think Joe and Justin made good together so I'm not shipping them in this story lol. :p But anyways, thanks for reviewing like always! I hope you are doing well over there(: Because I'm doing great.**

**Rocky94: You called it! Joe is g...wait he ain't really gay lol. He just likes guys too. I love writing stories with Miley in them because she is freakin amazing. I don't think I can write a story without her in it. There is that gibberish again lol efbebffnbejfnj but you will read more and some more and then some(: nah I ain't the best :p but I'm pretty close to being the best :P lol jk. But thanks for reviewing!**

**DixieLovez: Ohhhh I gotcha now :D I see whatcha did! Lol, no chapter will ever be long enough for you..I have to accept that and move on lol. And just a leeetle obsessed? Lol :p well thank you for being a leeetle obsessed with this story :D but mostly thanks for reviewing! You are awesome my friend.**

**ForbiddeNFruit: Yeah, I didn't want them to be kissing while Demi was completely wasted. It wouldn't have been right. I hate cheaters too, they are the worlds worst. Those and liars. Thank you for taking your time to review(:**

**selenatic20: Muchas Gracias por leer esto(: significa mucho para mí. No soy el mejor escritor del mundo, pero yo intento! Gracias por revisar! :D  
**

**DemiSelena: Lol you are really wanting her to tell Demi huh? Lol, I try to be a good writer. So thanks(: And thank you so much for reviewing! **

**Suefanficlover: Lol Demi doesn't really remember anything. She was seriously hammered from drinking. And yeah she felt a hint of jealously but she didn't know why. She is confused..like I said. The girl is completely lost lol. You will see in the next update what I mean by that. Thank you for reviewing love(:**

**full360-2b-me: Yeah the homophobic act was all pretty much a front but the poor guy was struggling with his sexuality because of his parents. Thank you for reviewing(:**

**Tiara: Surpriseeee! Lol, Joe made out with a guy :D Thanks for reviewing!**

**...**

Even after me and Demi's moment in the truck, we still hungout and texted each other all the time. We didn't really have one on one time but all my friend's hungout with each other. It was cool to me how everyone bonded with each other. Tonight was our last night in California and we were at the beach.

Everyone had their beach wear on sitting around the fire that Justin tended to. I told him about Joe making out with another guy at a club and how Demi reacted to it. Needless to say, Justin was shocked but he kept it between us two. He was confused as me when it came to Joe making out with a guy. He wasn't surprised however when I told him Demi wanted me to kiss her.

I was laying on my surf board on the sand beside Miley who was talking to Nick. If I didn't know any better, I would think they had a thing for each other. I couldn't be mad at Miley because I had a huge thing for Demi who was on the other side of the fire with Justin and Alyson making conversation with them.

Demi finally taught me how to surf a wave after all this time and I'd like to say, I'm pretty bad ass at it, "Let's catch some waves." Zac said to me as he grabbed his surf board he bought, "Where is Nessie and Ashley?" I wondered and Zac pointed off to the volleyball game going on, "Kicking some ass." I chuckled and got up with my board.

Me and Zac made our way to the water, "I'm going to propose to her tonight." He said out of the blue once the water got knee high, "Aww! Do it!" He smiled and nodded his head, "Definitely."

We got on our boards and paddled out far enough to catch the big waves, "Move over ass wipes." I looked to the side and seen a guy I didn't know with his board about to steal the wave I was getting, "Move!" I yelled as I began to panic because we almost collided together when I stood up on the board to ride the wave. He smirked at me and pushed me off the board forcefully making me go under the water.

I went pretty deep thanks to the pressure of the water from the wave and the asshole pushing me. I felt when my head collided with the rock and I got knocked out instantly.

...

"You asshole, you could have killed her! I'm so tempted to shove my foot up your flat ass!" I heard yelling around me as I felt someone pump on my chest. I think that was Miley yelling.

I felt something foul come up as I began coughing and I was instantly turned on my side. My head was throbbing as I coughed up salt water. It burned the hell out of my throat, "It's okay Sel." I heard Demi say as I felt her move my hair from my face, "How is she doing?" I heard Miley's voice and I tried my best to open up my eyes and I was met with Miley's concerned eyes looking into mine.

"I'm fine." I croaked out before I coughed more, "Is my board okay?" I tried to find some humor out of the situation as I laid on my back to look at Demi.

She shook her head at me trying to hold back her laughter, "Are you seriously worried about your board?"

I smiled at her and nodded my head slightly, "You really are a trip Selena." She smiled at me, "But I'm glad you are okay."

I looked at Miley and she sighed, "I can't have my best friend dying on me." She said quietly.

I sat up feeling my head spin but overall I was okay, "I'm fine trust me." She shook her head at me and smiled, "You are just a tough bitch huh?" I smirked and nodded my head slowly, "Indeed." I got helped up by Demi and Miley, "I'm okay!" I told everyone who was gathered around. The music that was cut off turned back on and the party started again.

I sat by the fire still feeling my head throb but I kept a smile on my face because I didn't want anyone worrying about me. Everyone came to check up on me. I felt like I was loved and cared for. Miley was sitting beside me looking at the fire and I couldn't help but notice the rose in her hair. I chuckled a little because I know the rose came from Nick, "What's so funny?" She asked amused.

I shook my head and pointed at the rose in her hair, "That rose, Nick gave it to you didn't he?" She nodded her head slowly, "She saved your life you know?" I looked at Miley confused, "Who?" She nodded her head towards Demi who was talking to Vanessa, "I was too busy thinking about beating that dude's ass. I'm glad she saved you because if it was up to me, I would have been too late." She said quietly.

"You really love her Selena, I can tell because you used to look at me that way." I looked at her and listened. I wasn't going to stop her rant because she was telling the truth, "I lost my chances with you a long time ago Sel and I realize that. I will always love you and have feelings for you but I don't think I'm in love with you." I nodded my head and rested it on her shoulder, "I think us getting back together was some kind of closure for the both of us." She added.

I felt my heart breaking, I mean I didn't love her but I had feelings for her still. Them feelings weren't enough to keep the relationship going though. We both know that we are better off as friends, "You deserve someone who can give you their whole heart Miley. And I'm just not that person anymore, I gave my heart away this past summer to Demi who I'm pretty sure won't ever feel the same way." Miley hummed, "I'm not too sure about that Sel, I mean I was straight until I got feelings for you. You can turn a straight girl gay."

I laughed a little at that one, "And by the way, I totally wanted to kick your ass for sending that picture of her kissing your cheek. That actually flipped my switch." I looked at her and seen that she was joking because she was smiling, "So immature Sel." She added sticking her tongue out at me.

"So, what now?" I asked getting serious. I heard her sigh, "Friends?" She asked and I shook my head making her frown, "Best friends." I corrected her, "I like the sound of that bitch."

I chuckled, "But can I have another kiss?" She pouted, "You are like the best kisser ever and I'm going to miss your kisses." I laughed and shook my head, "So you were with me just for my kissing skills?" She scoffed, "Of course not." She defended herself before she smirked, "I was also in it for your skills in the bed." It was my turn to scoff and I pushed her slightly, "You so used me."

She laughed and shrugged her shoulders, "No, really though..you are one of the sweetest people I have ever met."

I leaned in and captured her lips with mine for a last kiss. We broke apart squealing when I felt something ice cold turn over on us. I looked around and seen ice surrounding us, "You looked a little hot there you two." I looked up and glared at Demi who was holding an empty cooler, "I'm so going to get you." I said as I stood up.

She had a huge grin on her face but it disappeared when I grabbed a couple of pieces of ice, "Don't you dare." She backed up as I slowly walked forward, "It's only fair." I smirked at her and she took off running. I ran faster than her surprisingly and stopped her by wrapping my arms around her waist, "Pay back is an asshole." I told her as I stuck the ice cubes in her bikini top making her squeal out, "Shit that's cold!" I giggled as I let her go.

"Sellybear I found your surfboard." Justin came to me with my broken in half board and I frowned, "It didn't survive." I said sadly as I grabbed the two pieces. Demi and Justin laughed as I hugged the pieces to me, "Want me to throw them away?" Justin asked and I shook my head, "Nah, I need to give someone a souvenir gift anyways. I can tell them the bad ass story of me surviving from a whipeout."

Justin wrapped his arms around me, "I hate that you are leaving so soon." He said sadly, "You should come back." I looked into his pleading eyes and shook my head, "I can't." He sighed, "Because of the same reason?" He asked quietly and I nodded my head, "What reason?" Demi asked and we both shook our heads, "Where did Joe go? I asked Demi to change the subject, "I don't know. I don't keep tabs on him." She said with a chuckle.

"Sel! Come play volleyball with us!" I heard Taylor scream from the net as she held the beachball in her hands.

...

I placed my broken surfboard down and got on my side of the net. I had Zac, Vanessa, Ashley, Miley, and a girl named Cher who was Taylor's new roommate since I transferred. On the opposite side they had Demi, Taylor, Alyson, Nick, Justin and this guy named Harry that Taylor was now dating. It was an even number. I was good at volleyball because I played it when I was in high school with Miley.

Demi was spacing out looking out into the water once the game started and I hit it towards her. I wouldn't have done it if it was a hard ball, but considering it was a beach ball it wouldn't hurt. Once the ball hit Demi's head she snapped out of it, "Hey! You cheated!" She said laughing at me, "I swear, you have an attention span of a two year old."

She glared at me playfully while smirking, "At least I can blow a bubble." Everyone 'ooed' around us and I giggled, "That's cute. Real cute Demi." I said with sarcasm dripping from my voice but I was smiling, "You better be glad that you are so damn perfect because I would so bring you down with some trash talk." She giggled and picked up the beach ball, "Shut up and let's play." She said through her giggles.

...

The game was fun and we didn't keep score. It was just all for shits and grins pretty much. After we all finished we gathered around the fire again and I brought the two broken pieces with me, "Want me to take them to the truck?" Justin offered. I brought my truck with me this time to the beach, "Sure." Him and Alyson walked off together and I was left sitting beside Zac who had Nick's guitar in his hand. He began playing and I smiled at Demi who caught my attention with her laugh.

I got up and walked to where she was at which was with Ashley and Taylor, "What are we talking about?" I asked, "Nothing." Demi said and I noticed her eyes were bloodshot. She was drunk, "Uh huh." I hummed out as I leaned against Vanessa, "We were talking about coming up here for Christmas break actually. I need to really see my Grandma more." Vanessa informed me, "We love it here and everyone..meaning your friends are amazing." Ashley told me.

"I don't know, I mean I might spend it with my mom and Brian."

Demi was smiling at me, "You should come, I'll be missing you too much." Her words weren't slurred...yet but she's pretty drunk.

"I-" "Body shots!" I was interrupted by Justin's screaming and other people's cheering, "Selena were doing body shots off of you." I groaned, "I always get body shots tooken off of me." I told Justin when he came up to us, "It's because you have a nice body Sel." The three of them laughed and agreed with Demi.

I raised my eyebrows at Demi because of her comment. She is totally gay when she is drunk, "Anyways.." I trailed off, "I'm going first!" Vanessa said volunteering herself.

...

They ended up doing body shots on me on the tailgate of my truck. I laughed when Demi grimaced from licking the salt and vodka from my stomach, "I'm not drunk enough for this." I heard her say before she moved her mouth over mine to get the lime from my mouth but she was giggling too much to go through with it, "Stop looking at me! You're making me nervous Selena." I tried to smirk but the lime kept me from doing so.

I closed my eyes and I felt her wet hair touch my face before she leaned in taking the lime from between my teeth. I took in a shaky breath even though our lips didn't touch. Just her being that close makes my mind all fuzzy as hell, "Hell yeah!" I heard Demi scream after she spit out the lime. I was still trying to catch my breath that she took away. I was still not used to Demi cussing at all, I think I'm a bad influence on her.

...

"I wish you weren't leaving tomorrow." Demi said sadly as we laid back on the hood of my truck.

She wasn't drunk anymore surprisingly, "This isn't the last time you will see me." I reassured her as I turned my head to the side giving her a slight smile.

We locked eyes and I saw the fireworks reflecting in her eyes, "You are beautiful Demi." I told her and she blushed, "Thank you." She said turning shy as she looked straight ahead to the sky.

"I think Nick stole your girlfriend." I smiled when I seen Nick and Miley sitting on the sand in front of the truck watching the fireworks together, "She isn't my girlfriend..not anymore anyways."

Demi frowned, "I'm sorry are you okay?" I nodded my head, "I can't love her like I used to. My heart isn't for her to have anymore." She smiled at me, "I'm glad you aren't mopping around about the break up like I am with mine."

I looked at her confused, "I'm not totally over Joe..I mean I don't want him back by any means. But we have history together and you can't forget the memories you shared with them even if you want to erase them all."

I nodded my head understanding where she was coming from.

"Want to go eat some Mexican food?" I asked as I slid off my truck, "Duh! I can't say no to Mexican food." I chuckled and helped her slide off my truck. I opened the door to my truck and fetched my clothes to put them on and so did Demi. We climbed into the truck and I pulled off to go to the Mexican restaurant we ate at before.

...

I pulled up to the restaurant and helped Demi out. She looped her arm through mine and laid her head on my shoulder. I heard whimpering from a bush, "Do you hear that?" I asked Demi and she raised her head to shake it.

I walked away from her and went to the bushes that was at the side of the building and she followed. I squatted down and heard a whimpering noise, "Awe Sel! Get it." She whined when we spotted a puppy trying to get up but it couldn't.

"Can you go get my jacket from the truck please?" Demi ran off and I examined the puppy.

It was abused obviously because it was cut on its back and it looked hungry. It was tiny enough to fit in my hand. It looked like it was a chihuahua. It was white and it had long hair with a pink nose, "Here you go Sel." She came back with my jacket, "Come here girl."

I assumed it was a girl because it didn't have a penis. Great observation Selena.

The puppy whimpered when I placed it on my jacket, the poor thing was shaking from fear. I need to teach it that it can trust me, "Are you going to keep it?" Demi asked me as I stood up holding the puppy gently in my arms, "Yeah." I looked up at Demi and she was crying, "Why are you crying?" Demi shook her head, "I feel so bad for it." She wiped under her eyes, "Do you want to hold her?"

Demi sniffled and nodded her head, "Please?" I handed Demi the puppy that was still whimpering, "She is so hungry." Demi said to me, "Let's eat and sneak the puppy in between us." I suggested and Demi nodded her head.

...

We got us a booth and Demi kept the dog in her lap wrapped in the blanket. It was quiet now and it was awake looking up at me. The restaurant workers didn't spot the dog thankfully, "Here you go ladies." The waiter came around with a water and a sweet tea. I thanked the man and waited til he left to let the puppy drink some water from the cup, "Her tail is wagging." Demi said quietly so no one would hear her, "She is happy to get water." I said to Demi, "Only God knows when the last time she had a decent drink of water."

The waiter finally came around with our food and I fed the puppy a little bit of my steak that came from my burrito to give it some protein, "She is so cute." Demi gushed as she gently rubbed the puppy, "I think you should keep her." I told Demi, "Are you sure?"

I nodded my head, "You are already attached to her, I can tell." Demi chuckled and nodded her head, "I am, I always wanted a dog when I was a kid but I never got one." I smiled at Demi getting caught off guard and I snapped back to reality when the puppy nipped at my finger, "Don't bite the hand that takes care of you."

From a bystander, it probably looks like I'm talking to Demi's crotch.

We finished up our meal and I paid for it. We headed outside and I started the truck. Demi was holding the puppy to her tightly and it was staring at me, "What? I don't have no more food piggy." The puppy yelped at me making Demi and I laugh, "I think she has energy now." Demi pointed out as she let the puppy go and it instantly walked to me. It was so small but so cute!

It tried climbing my leg but it failed and fell back, "Awe poor girl."

I chuckled and helped it on my lap, "Now sit." The puppy obeyed me and Demi looked at me shocked, "Okay, you are good with people AND animals. What are you not good at?" I looked at Demi smirking a little with a raised eyebrow, "According to you I can't blow bubbles."

She chuckled, "Okay, besides that." She said as she leaned against the passenger side door, "Hm, I guess I'm not the best with telling people how I feel." I admitted.

She looked down and I felt the atmosphere around us get serious, "I don't like being seen as weak." I added and she looked up after she sighed, "Why did you really leave Selena?" She asked as she looked down again, "And don't say it doesn't matter. Because it does, it matters to me."

I sighed and shook my head, "I'm not ready for this conversation to happen." I said quietly before I turned the truck on, "Why do you keep shoving the question off?"

I ignored her as I drove off to take her back to her dorm. The truck ride was quiet until her phone went off, _"Hello?" _I hated when she asks that question,_ "Okay, I'll see you later Joe."_

I scoffed and rolled my eyes, "So you two getting back together?" I asked rather harshly, "No." I heard her answer simply, "If we did why would it matter to you anyways?"

I hit the breaks really hard, thankfully no one was behind us and besides..I was near the dorms.

"Do you want to know the truth Demi?" I took the puppy off my lap and sat it in the middle, "You know what? I'll just go ahead and tell you."

I turned towards her feeling angry as I gritted my teeth together, "I'm so fucking used to being everyone's second choice! When you and Joe get into an argument or even break up you run to me! I clean up the mess he makes and I get tossed to the side after you don't need me anymore. But I didn't care because I kept coming back to you every time even if you pushed me to the side. Why? Because I'm insanely and madly in love with you Demi!"

She looked at me with a blank expression. She wasn't even blinking.

"I couldn't be around you anymore without my love for you tearing me apart which is why I left! I couldn't take it and after eight fucking months I still can't!"

I was crying and I was really angry at myself for crying like this in front of her. I felt so vulnerable. It was like I was naked and exposed in front of a million strangers. I was scared as I spilt out my heart to her, "I couldn't stand seeing that ring on your finger Demi." I choked out hoping she would stop my rant but she didn't.

I wanted to be held for once because my body was shaking and it hurt physical from all the emotional pain I was feeling, "I left when he proposed to you because at that moment. It hit me that I opened my heart to you carelessly..when you already belonged to someone else."

I looked up at her and she still had that same look about her and it hurt me because she could have at least shut me up and saved me from being weak at this point and feeling vulnerable. I hated crying so much.

Miley hasn't even seen me cry and that's saying a lot.

She closed her eyes and let out a deep breath. Finally a fucking reaction, "I c- I um." I wiped my tears away but more came out so it was useless to wipe them away, "I got to go." She said simply after I just poured my heart out to her while feeling vulnerable. She took the puppy with her and got out the truck without even looking back.

I spun out of the parking lot feeling angry that I let my vulnerability show for once. Never again, I promised myself. Never again will I let these walls down.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey everyone!(: How's it going? I hope you people are doing well(: Sorry about the last update :( hopefully this one will make up for it! :D thank you for all the reviews/follows/favorites. You all are amazing. Let me know what you guys think of this update(: sorry for any mistakes!  
**

**Suefanficlover: I'm glad you are falling in love with this story as it progresses(: that is saying something! Thank you so much for reviewing and hopefully you will like this update :D**

**Rocky94: Thank you for reviewing(: I'm hoping that you will like this update :o *fingers crossed***

**DemiSelena: I'm glad it keeps getting better and better!(: I hope this update will be better for you than the last one. Thanks for reviewing!(:**

**Tiffany: Hey! (: everything is going great over here! And I hope all is well over there :P Hopefully this update will be better than the last! Thank you for reviewing like always(: **

**Selenatic20:****Si "/ pobre Selena. Pero las cosas van a mejorar lo prometo (: Es triste ver a Selena con el corazon roto, pero no sera por mucho tiempo (: Gracias por la revision! Me alegro de que te gusta mis historias (: pero actualizando tres veces al dia!? O whoa mami. Lol Eso seria un monton de lectura que hacer si me lo creo Y ademas, estoy a punto de terminar con esta historia! Tengo como seis capitulos que quedan tal vez. Pero una vez mas, gracias por la revision!****  
**

**ForbiddeNFruit: Yep..shit is right. Thank you for reviewing!**

**full360-2b-me: Demi will fix everything soon (: like...really soon. Thank you for reviewing! **

**Tiara: She does feel something for Selena but she doesn't know what it really is. Thank you for reviewing!(:**

**DixieLovez: Uh oh...don't pinch me :( I promise you things will get better! Thank you for reviewing though lol(:**

...

It has been about four months since that night I've poured my heart out to Demi. What I feared happened. I poured my heart out to her and she disappeared. I didn't expect her to say she loved me back but her reaction...well her lack of just broke my already battered heart.

I haven't heard from her since that night and I was kind of glad. I was pissed at her for not even trying to calm me down from crying. I would have at least done that for her if the shoe was on the other foot.

I was about to graduate college soon and I was happy about that. I was working hard and I got promoted to the manager position. Me and my boss were like family. He seems to understand me and I could tell him anything. He told me to let Demi go.

It was easier said than done but I think I'm getting there. I think about her a lot less and I'm much happier.

It was easier to breathe without the ache in my chest nearly killing me.

Zac and Vanessa are getting married soon and I was asked to be Vanessa's maid of honor. She wanted me to wear a white dress with a red bow tied in the middle of my waist. I was excited for her wedding but it also reminded me of how much of a failure I am when it comes to love.

I was now in Miley's dorm eating a bowl of cereal with her, "I miss Nick." She mumbled. Her and Nick were talking and they kind of had a long distance relationship, "Maybe he will come visit you for Christmas break."

She shrugged her shoulders, "Maybe. So, how are you?" She asked concerned, "I'm here." I told her with a smile, "Really though, I'm okay."

She nodded her head, "I can't believe she left out of the blue like that without at least saying something other than she had to go." Miley rolled her eyes before she shoved the spoon in her mouth.

"It's whatever, I gotta pee." She grimaced and shoved me off the bed.

Thankfully the cereal bowl was empty, "Gross bitch." I heard her say as I got up dusting myself off, "Was that necessary?" She grinned at me and batted her eyelashes, "That look doesn't work anymore." I told her getting up as I walked to the bathroom.

My phone vibrated in my hoodie I was wearing so I took it out to see that Demi texted me. I deleted it because I didn't want to talk to her.

I was surprised she texted me. It took her four months to miss me again? Wow. It only took the second she got out of my truck for me to miss her.

...

The next morning I ended up at my bosses house. He wanted me to spend quality time with him, he was gay so it didn't send any red flags to me. I drove my truck to his home and when I got there, I smiled at the tiny red brick home he lived in. It was cute. I got out and went in, he told me to not knock so I didn't.

"Selena!" He greeted me with a hug, "Hey Gramps." He led me to the kitchen where he had two plates that had big steaks on them, "How you feeling sweetie?" I smiled at him, "I'm doing better actually. My heart don't ache for her anymore and I guess you can say I'm happier than I was." He smiled at me, "Good, I'm happy for you."

We sat at the table having conversations about everything and anything as we ate our steak.

My eyes caught on to a picture on the wall and I chocked on the steak that I was in the process of swallowing. He patted my back and I cleared my throat once I got it down.

I looked at the picture again shocked this time, "That's my granddaughter Demetria. I haven't seen her in awhile." He said sadly.

She had her black cap and gown on with her yellow tassel hanging, "T-That's your granddaughter?" He nodded his head.

Well shit. This is very ironic. I'm sitting here eating with Demi's Grandpa whom I work for. Oh and before I forget to mention...I told him how madly in love I was with Demi, "I miss that gal."

He continued to eat his steak and I did as well but I kept looking at the picture of Demi. She looked incredibly beautiful even then.

I helped him clean the mess up and I took a tour around the cute little home. I saw pictures of Demi's family and pictures of Demi when she was little. I smiled when I seen the one of her and Dallas on Santa's lap. Demi had glasses and a gap between her teeth. She was too adorable.

I walked towards what looked like a trophy case.

I examined some medals that belonged to Demi's mom from cheerleading and I noticed some things from high school she won. She went to the same high school my mom did and graduated the same year. Very interesting. It would be crazy if my mom knew her.

In the middle was some things that Demi won. She had some trophies from pageants, swimming competitions, and there was a picture of her and Dallas framed doing a pie eating competition. It was an adorable picture of both of them and I couldn't help but smile a little.

To the far right, Dallas had best chef of the year rewards. She cooked very well in my opinion. She had some belts from martial arts..remind me to never piss her off.

"These are some of Demi's old clothes. You are more welcome to have them. They look to be in your size." I turned around to see Demi's Grandpa holding a big black bag out to me, "You sure?" He chuckled, "Honey, I'm gay but I don't cross dress."

I chuckled, "Thanks, I guess I can take them."

I left his home after saying goodbye to him and went back to my college.

...

I stayed up all night with Ashley when I got back to my dorm talking about how she was going to California again in December for break. She was trying to convince me to come but I refused.

We watched movies all night and I turned my phone off because Demi called in the middle of one movie, "So you really are planning on ignoring her?"

I looked at Ashley who had her eyebrows raised, "I've gone four months without talking to her, I think I can go another night."

Ashley rolled her eyes, "You can fool everyone else with this 'I'm over her' bullshit. But you can't fool me." She started and I was about to say something but she stopped me by putting her hand up.

"My hair may be blonde at the moment but this shit is bottled blonde." She said as she pulled a strand of her hair, "I'm not dumb. I was born at night but it wasn't last night."

I rolled my eyes, "I'm over her Ash, I've moved on. I have a date this Saturday with a girl named Kimberly. She is sweet."

Ashley gave me a look of disbelief, "Okay sure, I can see the reality of you being over her." She said with sarcasm, "Not!"

She tried grabbing for my phone but I held it away from her, "Give me your phone! You are going to talk to her."

I got up from Ashley's bed and stuffed my phone in my hoodie pocket, "I really can't talk to her." I said sadly, "Because you still love her right?"

I fell back on my bed with a sigh, "And your silence only confirms it." She sat on my stomach making me groan, "Now that I completely depressed you with the truth. How about we do something fun?" She suggested still sitting on my stomach, "Nothing that consist of alcohol or strippers though."

I eyed her because the last time we had 'fun' I woke up laying on top of a club's rooftop with the biggest hangover ever, "You're no fun." She said chuckling.

...

A month later and we were in December. It was snowing outside and I was working late with Demi's Grandpa and Zac. We were closing up and I was absolutely tired of standing. I wanted to go to my mom's and Brian's home so I can get a good bath to relax. We finished up and we all clocked out. We split ways saying goodbye to one another.

My phone went off when I walked out the door putting my trench coat on. I pulled it out of my pocket and seen that Nick was calling me, "Hey Nick." I said placing the phone to my ear, _"Hey Sel, I'm here in Texas to see Miley. Um, do you know what her favorite flowers are? You know her better than anyone else."_

I couldn't help but smile. I missed the dork, "Sure Nick, her favorite flowers are roses. So stick to them."

_"Thank you so much! I've got to go! Thank you so much!" _

We said goodbye and I stuffed my phone back in my pocket.

And if you are wondering...I haven't talked to Demi...so you can say it has been five months since I've last heard her voice. I don't think I miss her anymore like I did. But I know I'll always love her, that much I know.

This girl Kimberly I'm seeing..she reminds me of Demi somewhat but she will never be Demi if you know what I mean. Demi was one of a kind. Me and the girl made a deal to have an open relationship.

I really don't want to love again so I'm closing my heart and putting up walls that not even Demi can cave in.

**Demi's POV:**

I wanted to see my Grandpa during my Christmas break. I haven't seen him in forever and I needed him. Nick was going to see Miley and I decided to go with him but I told him to just drop me off at my Grandpa's which is where I am now.

He isn't home which is shocking to me so I just sat on the swing that was on the porch.

I had sugar in my lap. Yes, I named the puppy sugar. Long story short, I was making tea and the sugar fell off the counter on to the puppy covering her up. It just came to my mind because she was sweet and white..so sugar was a perfect fit in my opinion.

I haven't been my normal bubbly self since my last encounter with Selena. It left me feeling weird. She told me she was in love with me and I didn't know what to say to her. When I don't know what to say..I just shut up. I keep quiet. I felt like a total bitch just leaving her like that.

I wanted so bad just to hold her then and comfort her. But what did I do? I walked away. I took the easy way out because I hate confrontation so much.

"Well hey there stranger." Sugar began yelping when my grandpa stepped on to his porch, "Grandpa!" I put down Sugar knowing she wouldn't leave my sight and crushed my Grandpa into a hug, "I've missed you." I told him as I pulled away and he examined me, "Why do you look so sad?" He asked after I grabbed my bag. We walked inside and Sugar followed us, "I'm not sad."

He turned on the hallway lights, "Right, sorry. My mistake. Why do you look so heartbroken? It's written all over your face." He pointed out before taking my bag away from me.

He walked into the extra bedroom down the hall I used to stay in when we visited and came back out, "Talk to me."

He led me outside on the porch and I sat on the steps as he sat on the swing. Sugar instantly sat on my lap. She was attached to me, "I'm fine Gramps." I said as I ran my fingers through Sugar's fur, "Sure sure." He mumbled, "How is Joe these days?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "We have been broken up for five months now, I think he is into guys now or whatever. That's what Justin told me anyways, it's all so confusing."

My grandpa nodded his head, "How do you feel about that?"

I looked up at my Grandpa and shrugged once more, "I don't know how I feel about anything anymore Gramps. I'm just overwhelmed with everything I guess...but not because of Joe."

He nodded his head for me to continue, "Well it is kind of Joe because he was supposed to be homophobic or whatever, I'm still confused on that situation. But mostly it's this girl I've met a long time ago. I haven't heard from her in five months and it's nearly killing me. I don't do well with people ignoring me..especially her. She makes me feel special."

I let out a deep breath.

"She makes me feel more beautiful than Joe ever has. When she compliments me, I actually believe it. I can be myself around her and she doesn't judge or expect anything out of me. She accepts me as I am. She looks at me like I'm sort of prize and every time I see her I just want to scream out on the top of my lungs because my heart races. I get so excited because she makes me feel as if I'm some kind of royalty. I felt really special."

I was ranting but it felt good to talk about Selena with someone besides Dallas who just looks at me amused.

"So what's the reason why you are so heartbroken?" I ran my fingers through Sugars fur again, "Because all of that is gone now. I chose Joe over her all the time and I lost her. She told me she fell in love with me and I just sat there like a bitch while she was being vulnerable. I wanted so badly to hold her but the other part of me wanted to take the easy way out and run..which I did. Now I haven't heard from her in five months. I tried calling one day but she never answered. I think she hates me."

For some reason my voice faltered and tears fell from my eyes once I've said that, "She was a great friend and I just pushed her to the side like she was nothing."

My grandpa cleared his throat, "Honey, has it ever occurred to you that maybe you are in love with this girl?"

I looked at my grandpa like he had two heads, "You can't tell me you aren't. Just now when you were talking about her, I seen a sparkle in your eyes. You are completely in love with her."

I shook my head, "Gramps, I'm straight. I can't be in love with her."

He hummed in response, "Right sorry. Maybe being here will get your mind off of all that."

"Gramps..do you any have cereal?" I asked randomly once we got up.

He gave me a strange look when we walked in, "Yeah I do. Why?" I smiled at him and put Sugar down, "I picked up the habit of eating cereal before I sleep." He chuckled, "That's a weird habit to pick up."

I nodded my head and hugged him goodnight, "Come on Sugar." I called her into the kitchen with me and I pulled a box of Cocoa Pebbles out and the milk from the refrigerator.

I fixed me a bowl and sat at the table, it was so quiet it was scary. I did at least hear Sugar's paws slap against the hardwood floor when she tried to jump on my lap. She still had trouble jumping. She had short legs, she couldn't help it.

I picked her up and sat her in my lap and she tried her best to jump on the table, "Sit." I told her and she whined before sitting in my lap. I honestly loved the dog, I felt like it was part of Selena in a way.

I finished the bowl of cereal and cleaned my mess up with Sugar in my arms. I went into the guest bedroom and laid in bed since I had sweats and my hoodie on. It was technically my pj's so you can say.

I got under the covers and Sugar slept above my head like always. She actually snores really loud. I went through my phone and I wanted to call Selena so bad to tell her I was in Texas.

And so I did, surprisingly she answered, _"Hello?"_ But it wasn't Selena, "Who is this?" I asked wondering why some other girl was answering Selena's phone, _"Selena's girlfriend."_

Sadness washed over me, "Oh, um..can you tell her Demi called please?"

_"Of course, anything else?"_

She sounded sweet, of course she would be Selena's type. She was sweet and everything I'm not, "No, that's all. Thank you." I hung up and let out a sigh. Why the hell am I feeling sad? It isn't like I'm in love with Selena or anything.

I stayed up for a good amount of time just waiting for her to call me back but she never did. Why is my heartbreaking over this? And why am I crying right now? Maybe I'm just lonely..that's probably what it is.

I felt something warm touch my face and paws step on my cheek. I giggled a little because Sugar was standing on my face licking me. She is too cute!

I stopped crying and she laid on my chest with her face in my neck, "I can't love her Sugar." I said as I rubbed the dog's back, "I just can't." I said more quietly.

Sugar lifted her head and nibbled my chin, "Is that your way of telling me to shut up?" She yelped making me chuckle, "You are so mean." She nuzzled into my neck again letting out a huff.

...

The next morning, I woke up to Sugar yelping with her nose under the bedroom door with her butt in the air. I stretched in bed letting out a groan and I instantly got jumped on by Sugar. She always gets happy when I first wake up, "Come on girl." I got up off the bed and she followed me out.

I went into the bathroom and she even followed me then. I swear she is stuck up my ass twenty-four seven.

Once I got out the bathroom, I was called into the workshop room by my Grandpa, "Good morning Gramps."

He smiled up at me from his work, "Good morning sunshine." He went back to his work and I walked up behind him to look over his shoulder, "What you working on there?"

I looked down at the wooden table and seen two pieces of a broken surfboard.

I looked at the surfboards details and noticed it looked exactly like the one Selena had. It was even broke like hers was, "A friend of mine went off somewhere for her spring break and I told her to bring me back a souvenir. She came back with this." He chuckled, "She told me how she had a whipeout and a near death experience but the person she was in love with saved her life. It's a beautiful story in my opinion." He informed me as he continued to work on the board, "I just now started to work on it." He added.

Maybe it was just a consequence you know? He couldn't be talking about Selena. I mean I did jump into the water to save her and I nearly drowned from trying to find her. But thankfully I did because I don't know what I would do if I had lost her that night. I mean we may not be talking now but I don't think I could see her lifeless body. That would probably kill me.

"She told me about the story of the two dolphins. The male dolphin searches the whole beach to find a perfect pearl to present to her. When he finally finds it, he presents the pearl. It's like a way to show his love to her."

I hummed in response. It was kind of like that myth Selena told me at the beach when I taught her the basics of surfing. I thought it was completely adorable, "That's an adorable story." I told him and he nodded his head agreeing.

"Well, have fun Gramps." I kissed his cheek and headed towards the door, "I hope you don't mind but we are going to have company joining us for dinner."

I looked over my shoulder to see my Grandpa looking down at the surfboard, "That's perfectly fine Gramps."

...

Later that night, I was in the kitchen cooking. The kitchen was an absolute mess from dishes being scattered everywhere.

I had flour in my hair and some on my face. The apron I had on had grease stains on it, I had my hair in a messy ponytail, I had no trace of makeup on and I was exhausted.

I was frying chicken when I heard voices from the living room, "Hey Gramps!" I froze mid way with turning a chicken breast.

Sugar's barking along with getting popped with grease made me snap from my shock at hearing her voice. My heart was beating rapidly almost trying to escape my chest. I finished cooking the chicken even though my neck was burning from the grease popping on it.

I heard them talking in the living room as I began setting the table with plates putting food on it. I wiped my shaking hands on the apron before taking it off of me, "Demi, come in here honey. I want you to meet a friend of mine."

I hesitantly walked into the living room with my head down, "Selena this is Demi, my Granddaughter."

I looked up and met Selena's gaze.

She didn't look shocked to see me, she looked indifferent, "It's nice to meet you Demi."

She put out her hand smiling as her other hand held her..I assume her girlfriend's hand.

I was wondering why she was acting like she didn't know who I was. She knew me better than anyone else, "I don't do handshakes." I said calmly and she slowly put her hand down.

She said she wouldn't forget that the first time we met but she did, "Sorry." She said clearing her throat.

"Anyways.." My Grandpa trailed off, "Demi fixed dinner for us and it smells amazing."

I smiled at my Grandpa but for some reason..that smile took a lot of energy from me.

We all sat around the table and I was quiet for the most part. Selena would barely make eye contact with me. She looked so happy with her new girlfriend. Her girlfriend looked like a model. Selena was so respectful towards her and treated her amazingly.

I remember when Selena used to treat me like that, "Demi you sure are quiet over there." My Grandpa pointed out.

I smiled at him weakly, "Sorry Gramps, I'm just listening to you guys talk that's all."

He looked at me concerned, "You're not thinking about her are you?"

I shifted in my seat when Selena looked at me curiously, "N-No Grandpa." I stuttered out nervously under Selena's gaze, "You're going to have to forgive her. She is in rare form tonight and not in a good way."

I pushed my plate forward excusing myself from the table. Sugar didn't follow me, she was under Selena's feet so I didn't call her to the room with me. I had to get away from Selena because I felt myself getting overwhelmed with emotions.

I was getting jealous with the affection she was showing towards her new girlfriend. But I was feeling my heart-break more so because she acted like she didn't know me. She didn't even look at me the same. It was like I was a stranger to her.

I took my clothes off and took the quickest shower ever.

Once I got out, I heard them laughing it up in the living room. I walked out the bathroom in new clothes and walked into the living room, "There she is!" I smiled at my Grandpa and sat down in the loveseat that Sugar was laying on.

From the corner of my eye I seen Selena and her girlfriend cuddled up on a recliner.

It felt like someone kicked me in the throat and all my air supply got cut off. My eyes burned from holding back tears.

I was wishing it was me she was holding like that. I felt the same way when I seen her with Miley..

But why?

I'm not in love with Selena..

Fuck. Who am I trying to convince?_  
_

_I'm in love with Selena._


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey everyone! I hope you all are doing well! Because I am :D Thank you so much for the reviews/follows/favorites. You guys are so amazing for everything you do to keep me motivated to write more and do better. So thanks for that. This is a short update but the next one should definitely make up for it. I think the next one is one of my favorite chapters in my opinion. But let me know what you think(: **

**DemiSelena: Yep :D Demi finally admitted it to herself. Took long enough! Thank you for reviewing(:**

**Tiffany: Yeah :/ that was a sad part though. And by the way, I was trying to reply back to your PM but something happened lol. But yeah, after this story I'm going to finish the last chapter of 'It's always you' I know what I want to do with it now to finalize it. Then I'll be working on 'YMLR sequel. Which in my opinion will be better than the first. Thanks for reviewing(: And everything is going well and I hope things are good your way.**

**Suefanficlover: Lol sorry you were getting impatient :( she won't have to bust her ass too hard actually! Demi has some things up her sleeve to get Selly back. I'm glad you are enjoying this(: Thank you for reviewing love!**

**Madslovespll: Demi is oblivious to the obvious sometimes lol. Awee I'm glad you are enjoying the story! (: And thank you for reviewing.**

**LovinThatLovato: She will tell Selena(: trust me! Thank you for reviewing.**

**Rocky94: Oh...my...yeah! lol what you said! But thanks for reviewing!**

**vivi199898: Lol you will baby Selena's and Demi's running around soon(: Trust me! Thank you for reviewing!**

**selenatic20: Quienquiera que haya escrito Sargento Lovato era inteligente! Yo no leo muchas historias, pero que uno agarre mi corazon y me hizo llorar como una perra lol. No le digas a nadie que yo llore sin embargo! Es una broma! Pero gracias por la revision! Demi se le perdonara por lo que ella hace.**

**Tiara: Karma is an asshole, yes. But I think Demi is going to have a tougher time than Selena but not as long. Thanks for reviewing(:**

**full360-2b-me: Thanks(: I like having some twist in my stories. I used to have a dog named Sugar but it died a year ago :( so sad. But anyways, thank you for reviewing!**

**DixieLovez: Poor Demi :/ and thank you! I changed the next chapter just a smidge :D and I like it! But thank you for reading and reviewing. I'm really glad you enjoyed this story! And everything is going great love! I hope things are with you as well. xx**

**...  
**

**Selena's POV:**

I was at work, very distracted may I add, by a specific brunette at the front of the restaurant sitting on a stool looking beautiful as ever. She was chewing on her bottom lip as she concentrated on the notebook that was on the counter below her. Her eyebrows were furrowed together as she thought before she began to write again.

I really shouldn't be staring at her because I'll be falling into her again. I mean I'm in love with her but I don't want to fall into her so much that it's bad for me. I really haven't talked to her much ever since that night at her Grandpas. She seemed completely upset and the shine in her eyes wasn't there anymore.

Fuck the person who took that shine away.

Once again, I'm back to admiring her from afar. She looks a little different from the last time I seen her. She looks more tan and if possible..a little more younger. Not that she looked old before.

"If you think anymore harder you just may pop a blood vessel." I commented as I came around the counter to put more straws in my waist-belt.

She looked up at me and gave me a simple smile, "I'm just in a song writing mood." She informed me as she looked down at the notebook again, "Can I read it?"

She looked up at me biting her bottom lip, "It's not finished..I just started it the other night."

She pushed the notebook towards me nervously and I turned it so it wasn't upside down, "Make a promise, please you'll always be in reach." I read out loud and she hid her face in her hands making me giggle, "Just in case I need you there when I call. This is all so new, seems too good to be true. Could this really be a safe place to fall?"

I stopped reading as I wondered who the song was written for.

"Light on my heart, light on my feet, light in your eyes I can't even speak. Do you even know how you make me weak?" I continued and stopped because that's all she had written, "I think it's amazing."

She brought her face from her hands and it was beet red, "T-Thanks." She stuttered as I pushed the notebook back towards her and got back to work.

I left our conversation like that. If I talked to her like I did before I would get trapped in her and I don't want that to happen again. My shift ended and Demi was still on the stool looking down at her notebook.

She was waiting for her Grandpa to get done I'm assuming.

I clocked out and as I walked out the door so I could go dress shopping for Vanessa's wedding, I heard her call my name, "Selena?" I looked over my shoulder with my eyebrows raised, "Can we hangout tonight?" She seemed completely nervous for some reason, "I have plans with Kimberly tonight, sorry." I don't know why I told her that.

I seen a flash of sadness cross her face but she covered it up with a smile, "Okay." She said simply.

**Demi's POV:**

"Nick, I n-need you." I sobbed out on the bed as my phone was pressed to my ear, _"Are you at your Grandpa's?"_

"Y-yes." I let out a loud sob, _"Just breath Demi, I'll be there soon okay? I'm a couple of minutes away."_

I nodded my head even though he couldn't hear me and hung up. I was having an anxiety attack. I haven't had one of these since I was seventeen. My heart was beating rapidly and I felt like I was going to pass out as I tried hard to gasp for air but my hysterical crying kept me from doing so.

Sugar was on the other side of the door barking trying to get in. I hugged a pillow to me trying to calm down the ache in my chest and my shaking body. Who knew heart-break can have this much of an effect on someone? Is this how she felt when I went off with Joe and shoved her off?

I cried into the pillow harder than I have ever done before in my entire life. Nick knows about my anxiety attacks I have and he always helps me get through them.

"I'm here Demi." I felt the bed dip and I instantly wrapped my arms around him, "Just breathe." He ran his fingers through my hair calming me down enough so I could breathe easily, "I love her Nick." My voice sounded terrible.

"Shh, talk to me when you calm down Dems." I nodded my head and rested it on his chest as I closed my eyes. He hummed to me and breathed in deeper so I could follow his breathing pattern. I knew I was soaking his shirt with my tears.

The shaking of my body died down and my breathing became even but the ache in my chest was fully alive, "Do you want some tea?" I nodded my head slowly and lifted off of him to get out of the room, "You okay?"

I smiled at Miley who was holding Sugar, "I am now, sorry I ruined your time alone with him." I rasped out.

"It's cool, I respect you a lot Demi. I can't repay you enough for saving my best friend's life even though you broke her heart."

I weakly made my way to the kitchen, "Yeah, well now the shoe is on the other foot. I know how she feels now." I said quietly as I grabbed some tea bags to boil in water, "What do you mean by that?"

Miley sat down Sugar and looked at me, "I love her Miley."

Her eyes widened, "Girl with the big booty say what?"

I had to giggle at that even if I was just having an anxiety attack earlier, "I love her." I said simply as I prepared the tea, "Well damn.." She said in amazement, "But I think I'm too late. I mean she is happy with her new girlfriend."

Miley looked at me confused, "Girlfriend?"

I nodded my head as I got three cups out, "Demi, I don't think you are too late. I broke up with her because she was head over heels in love with you. And I believe she still loves you even if she is with someone else. Have you told her you loved her?"

"No, I don't know how to tell her without wanting to cry. I'm a mess when it comes to her."

I felt Miley place her hand on my back, "And she is a mess when it comes to you."

**Selena's POV:**

I was at a wedding shop place trying on maid of honor dresses that looked awfully like wedding dresses, "We are going to have to adjust the top because boo boo you got some boobs on you." I laughed at the lady who was fitting the dress for me, "You don't want this dress falling down in the middle of your isle walk or when you are in the process of saying 'I do'. So we gotta get this right, I don't wanna get it too loose."

I was going to tell her it wasn't my wedding until a familiar girl caught my eye. It looked like Dallas but before I could get a good look they walked out the glass door. It couldn't have been Dallas..I mean Dallas is in California.

I shook my head and sat up straight so she could fix my dress.

They were having Spring wedding which is supposed to be in May. They want to get married in California at the beach...ugh. Anyhow, the beach wedding is under my name and I'm paying some of it for Vanessa.

After she fit the dress for me, I walked out the door and to my truck so I could head to my mom's and Brian's.

When I arrived, like usual no one was home. Tomorrow was Christmas Eve and I was possibly going to spend that time by myself much like I did during Thanksgiving.

Somethings just never change.

I opened the refrigerator and grabbed one of Brian's beers and popped it open as I shut the door with my foot. I needed to get away for a while so know one can find me. I just needed space and time to myself.

Maybe I'll go to Boston, no one will know me and no one would think to find me there.

Or maybe I'll just drive as far as my old truck will take me.

I thought about all this as I swallowed the beer down. I know it's not safe to drink and drive but I'm not drunk. I want to leave tonight while I'm thinking about it. I'll just pack my bags and leave this life behind me for a little while. Leave my job..leave everything behind.

I already finished up college so I might as well start a new journey somewhere else. No one will notice I'm gone. Me and Kimberly are in an open relationship, we both agreed to it. She wouldn't care if I left.

I began packing after I finished my beer.

I put on a leather jacket that belonged to Demi when she was younger. I packed just enough clothes to get me by.

Once I've finished, I walked downstairs with my keys in my hands.

...

**No one's POV:**

Weeks passed and no one heard from Selena. She cut her phone off so no one could contact her. Demi was going crazy ever since Selena left out of the blue..and this time she didn't have a reason. Demi was past depressed, she didn't even know what she was. She went though the motions everyday that passed.

She would wake up every morning dreading to even breath because the ache in her chest was slowly killing her. Everyone noticed the change in Demi and knew exactly why. Selena.

**Demi's POV:**

_Daylight._ It's the worst part about waking up because I have to feel that damned aching feeling in my chest. Everyone around tries to take me out to get me out of the misery I'm feeling. I just wanted to be left alone. I didn't want nothing to do with anyone unless they had something to say about Selena.

I'm a wreck and she does this to me. Hell, I even died my hair blue.

I didn't get the chance to tell her that I love her.

All she knows is to run when things get rough. But that's what I do as well because I hate confrontation.

My hands are aching to touch her, my lips are craving one simple first kiss from hers, my eyes are desperate to see her, my ears are in need of her voice, and most importantly...my heart is aching for her love.

I never felt this way before and I thought I was in love with Joe so long ago. It's weird how someone can come into your life and change everything in a blink of an eye.

I honestly don't think anyone knows how much of an impact Selena has on me. My emotions are frozen still it seems and I'm numb. The only thing I feel is the ache in my chest that her absence has caused. When I don't breathe and I just hold my breathe..I don't feel the ache anymore.

It was sometime in May and I was sitting on the edge of a bridge with my guitar in my lap looking down at the beach water below me. The water was pretty deep from here I'm sure. It was late at night and if I jumped, no one can save me. I could only save myself.

I began to strum feeling the air around me get colder.

_"Everywhere is still, everything is restless in my heart._

_ I hate the way this feels. I'm scared to be apart._

_The days are dark when you're not around. The air is getting hard to breathe._

_I wish that you would just put me down, I wish that I could go to sleep."_

Tears began pouring from eyes, I didn't bother to stop and wipe them away. I just let them flow freely.

_ "Loving you is suicide. I'm trying to keep myself alive._

_knowing there's a chance it's all too late._

_But I heard you say you loved me, that's the part I can't forget._

_And I wish that you come save me cos I'm standing over the edge_

_ I should let you go. Tell myself the things I need to hear but my brain is wired wrong._

_That's why I'm loving you when you're not here. _

_Feels like I drown in your every word._

_And every breath that's in between somehow you got me where it really hurts._

_It's killing every part of me._

_ Loving you is suicide._

I took off my guitar and placed it on the road taking my shoes off. I didn't know what I was doing but I wanted to feel something other than this ache in my chest.

I stood up on the edge of the bridge and looked up as I placed one foot off the bridge.

Right when I was about to fearlessly jump, my phone rang making me slip and I caught my balance before falling.

My heart was beating fast and I blinked rapidly letting out deep breaths.

I climbed over the edge before I decided to stupidly jump and answer my phone. I told you she is making me insane, "Hello?"

_"Demi, I need to tell you something that I've been keeping away from you for awhile."_ It was Dallas. I sat on the side of the road bringing my knees to my chest, "What's up Dal?"

_"I went down to Texas during Christmas so I could get my wedding stuff planned out. I saw Selena in there."_ She was nervous I can tell, "What are you not telling me Dallas?"

_"I overheard some things and Selena is getting married Demi."_

The phone slipped from my hand and I instantly put my face in my hands.

I began to cry again, I knew I was too late.

...

The next day I was at a bar drinking my feelings away that I felt for Selena. She was getting married and I was too late. Even if I did tell her that I loved her it wouldn't matter anymore. And for goodness sake my ex boyfriend is making out with a guy across the bar. Somehow that isn't surprising to me because Justin told me what Selena told him about Joe making out with a guy at a club.

His parents are homophobic big time and I guess he was pressured to be like them. I guess he was jealous because Justin and Selena-oh my gosh I miss her- could like whoever they wanted and not get judged for it while he couldn't. If they were my parents, I would tell them to kiss my ass.

"Hey Demi." I looked to my side and seen Dallas looking at me concerned, "How are you feeling?"

I laughed, "I'm not Dallas." She eyed all the shot glasses in front of me, "I think you had enough to drink."

I groaned and laid my head on her shoulder, "I think I know where the wedding is going to be. They are closing the beach for a private wedding tomorrow at six and it is under Selena's name. You still have a chance to stop her."

I thought about it for a moment and then shook my head, "I'm not going to be a wedding crasher Dallas. She deserves to be happy and I'm not getting in her way of that."

Dallas eyed me, "You make her happy Demi. I seen the way she looked at you that night you came to my restaurant with her. She is in love with you. The kind of love she has for you..that's hard to find. She doesn't even know you are in love with her and- whoa..is that Joe?" She pointed off to Joe.

"Yes that is Joe, I think he is bisexual or some shit." I informed her, "But I don't know Dallas.." I trailed off, "So you are just going to not chase after her?"

I nodded my head, "Yeah pretty much Dal." She sighed, "Demi, it's not what you say that you regret. It's what you don't say."

I took that in and looked at her, "Don't give up just yet Dems." She patted my back, "I'm going to feel like a total embarrassment if she rejects me Dallas."

Dallas hugged me, "Even if she does..you won't have to live off of what if's."

...

The next day, I pushed through the ache in my chest and the anxiety I was feeling as I got dressed. Sugar was watching my every move as I moved across the small apartment. I tried my best to doll up. I finished getting dressed, I had a sundress on with my black leather jacket on and my black boots that were ankle length. I looked like a cute bad ass.

I looked at myself in the mirror and tried to force a smile but that took a lot of energy out of me. I grabbed my keys and took Sugar with me because I have abandoned her lately.

Today was Selena's wedding day and here I was on my way to crash it..but I have to make one stop to get something before I even head to the beach...

**A/N: What do you think Demi needs to stop and get? I'm sure no one will guess what it is :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey everyone! I made a lot of changes to this chapter and added some things to make it better. I hope you all like this update :D and thank you for the Reviews/Favorites/Follows! I was soooo freakin happy to read them all! But anyways, I hope you all are doing well because I am! (: Anyways, let me know what you beautiful people think of this update pweaseee(: Sorry for any mistakes!  
**

**full360-2b-me: Yep(: It's Vanessa's wedding she is going to crash..so embarrassing lol. But thank you for reviewing(:  
**

**Guest: Lol, good guesses(: Here is another update for you! I hope you enjoy it! Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**ST: You don't have to wait too long for that update(: awee your sweet! (: I'm glad you enjoy my stories! It means a lot! And you said she stopped for a rose or surfboard...that rose idea is pretty cute. But that isn't it :D But thank you for reviewing!**

**Suefanficlover: Yeah lol, Dallas got it all wrong but she just wanted to help her sister out(: yep, Dems was about to jump. She wasn't in the right mind at all. Thank you for reviewing(: I hope you like this update!  
**

**Madslovespll: This should be a longer update for you :D But thank you for reading this and reviewing!**

**DixieLovez: At least you woke up to my update right? :D I'm glad you are doing well. And I'm doing amazing love. And I work now :D I graduated in 2013. And I hope you have had a good day with whatever you do :D take care xx and thanks for reviewing!**

**Tiffany:****Lol, Dallas just wanted to help her sister out with getting Selena. But she is sending her in the right direction even if Demi is going to make a slight fool of herself :D Lol, I'm glad you are soooo excited (: But thank you so much for everything! You are so supportive of my stories and I really appreciate that! **

**Tiara: Lmao...a bull horn...I laughed really hard when I read that. That's something I would do actually. But nah lol it isn't a bull horn. Lol..oh man..thank you for the laugh and for reviewing :D**

**...**

**Demi's POV:  
**

I have no clue what I'm going to say to her when I see her again. I'm tired of her slipping out of my life randomly, even when we were friends she done it to me because apparently she didn't want Joe to get angry at me for talking to her.

I deserved better than him and I'm working on getting what I need that will be better for me which is Selena.

Now looking back when she said she didn't want Joe angry with me..I can see now that it was so much more to it than that. If she felt how I feel at this very moment..I don't see how she was around me without acting upon her feelings.

I was sitting in my car in the parking lot of the beach holding a black box in my hands. It may be stupid to some others but she will understand the meaning of what's inside the box. I was going to give it to her if she refuses me.

I put the box in my leather jacket pocket.

Sugar was looking out the window wagging her tail and yelping at people.

She is a total bad ass with that high pitched bark of hers. Sarcasm is my second language.

I looked at the clock on my radio and seen that it was 5:55. The wedding started in five minutes and I was trying to calm myself down. I was a shaking mess, like I said..I hated confrontation so much.

And on top of that, Selena makes me a nervous wreck.

_Just breathe Demi. Breathe._

I got out of the car with my glasses on and Sugar jumped out following me. I probably looked like I wanted to beat someone's ass by the way I was walking. I didn't even crack a smile at anyone.

Like I said..smiling takes a lot of energy from me if I try to force one.

My eyes widened when I seen the back of what looked like Selena in a white dress, a girl could only hope. I walked faster almost tripping over my own two feet with Sugar right behind me. I noticed everyone was standing and when the piano started she took the first step.

"Stop!" I screamed out and everyone gasped as she turned around once the piano stopped.

I really want to kill Dallas right now..like really kill her.

Vanessa looked at me confused. I face palmed myself almost crushing the glasses on my face. I raised the glasses on to the top of my head and gave her sheepish smile, "Demi? What are you doing?" I felt really embarrassed as everyone's eyes were on me, "I um.." I trailed off not knowing what to say.

"You made it! I didn't think you would come!"

She hugged me to her closely and put her mouth close to my ear, "Play along, I have no clue what the hell you are doing but by the looks of it you are embarrassed. Now go sit down and when I pull away say that you are sorry that you are late so you won't make a complete embarrassment of yourself."

I nodded my head thanking her for being so cool about me crashing her wedding..or nearly crashing it. I placed the glasses back down over my eyes because I didn't want to make contact with anyone.

"I'm sorry I'm late." I said loud enough for the people around me to hear and Vanessa shook her head laughing before the man played the piano again. I stood up next to a couple as she walked down the isle. You have no clue how embarrassed I am right now because people were still staring at me.

But relief washed over me..

It wasn't Selena's wedding after all and I almost drunk myself into a coma last night because I thought I was too late.

I sat down next to a couple in white fold out chairs that were placed on the sand once she reached Zac and looked ahead as Sugar jumped on my lap.

I was so far away but I could almost see Selena standing on the right side of Vanessa. From what I can see, she looked so beautiful in that white dress.

"Brian! Wake up! It's not polite to sleep during a wedding!" A lady beside whispered yelled to her husband who was half asleep.

I couldn't help but let out a little giggle, "I swear...men these days." She mumbled. I looked over at her and she instantly looked at me, "Honey when you get married make sure you train them well."

I nodded my head actually smiling for real, "Yes ma'am, I will."

She stuck her hand out, "My name is Mandy." I looked at her hand and hesitated for a moment, "I'm Demi the wedding crasher and I um do hugs." I joked and she smiled at me and her smile looked familiar and so did her eyes, "Nice to meet you wedding crasher."

She hugged me from the side, "My daughter looks so beautiful up there." She said in a whisper after pulling away.

"Your daughter is Vanessa?" I assumed and she shook her head, "No, the girl on the right of her. She has been in Florida for sometime now, she lives there apparently. She came back around about two days ago, she said she had to get things off her mind. She seemed so sad lately and I wasn't there to support her through it because my damn job. But this wedding makes me realize that life has its mile stones and I don't want to miss out on all the good things with her. She is too special."

I looked at the woman beside me. She was Selena's mom, no wonder her smile and eyes seemed familiar, "We pressured her to be the perfect child but she was so independent. I just wanted to see her happy. Even if I did let her come here to California." I nodded my head and cleared my throat, "Can I ask you something?"

She nodded her head, "I know we just met but I have known Selena for almost two years. She is an incredible person and I-" "Wait..you're _the_ Demi?" She asked interrupting me.

I nodded my head slowly, "Honey my daughter wouldn't hush about you. I heard her talking to Miley about you all the time. You have some pull on that girl. I don't know what you did but she is head over heels in love with you. I have seen nothing like it."

And that brought tears to my eyes, you just don't know how happy that made me, "Well, I'm in love with her. And I wanted your permission to see your daughter." It was only respectful of me to ask.

"She is still heart broken about what happened so she may be stubborn about everything. But you have my blessings."

"Mine too." Brian said putting his two cents in it, "Just don't break her heart again." He eyed me sternly and I swallowed hard because the dude was intimidating, "I won't sir." He then smiled at me, "Good."

I think I just pissed myself.

...

After the wedding, everyone got up to leave and I tried to keep my eye on Selena but everyone kept getting in the way. The disadvantages of being short. I hate it so much.

I pushed through the crowd still trying to find Selena but I never seen her and the crowd was getting smaller by the second. I groaned out of frustration sitting my glasses on top of my head.

"Hey Demi." I looked to my right and seen Miley holding a leech that an Alaskan Husky was on, "She is heading to Florida again. I was supposed to take her Spice here after the wedding ended" She pointed at the dog, "But I think you should. She has her truck, you can't miss that beat up looking thing." She chuckled a little and petted Sugar who was in my arms.

"Thank you Miley, you don't know how much you are helping me right now." She winked at me, "You betcha wedding crasher with the big booty, I need to get out of here. Nick is waiting for me."

She handed me the leech that the huge dog was on and it was just sitting down looking up at me with its tongue hung out. I'm never going to live down that name of the wedding crasher.

I began walking as I pushed my glasses down and the dog instantly followed me and Sugar was growling at Spice. Really Selena? She had to name her dog Spice? Sugar and Spice go well together. I had to giggle at the cuteness in the names.

I saw her truck with the drivers side door open and I seen her barefeet hanging out of it while she was looking down at her phone. I really didn't know what to say. I was getting more nervous as I walked up to her.

I didn't really have to get her attention because Sugar and Spice both started barking from excitement when they seen her.

Selena looked up from her phone smiling but it instantly disappeared when she seen me, "Um thanks.." She said confused because I wasn't Miley.

She probably didn't know who I was so I took off my glasses slowly and then she gasped, "Demi that was you earlier?"

I nodded my head smiling at her sheepishly, "Thank you for bringing my dog." She grabbed the leech from my hand and headed towards her truck without another word or look.

She climbed into the truck and for some reason my mouth just wouldn't open until she shut the door, "Selena." I called out to her before I put Sugar down.

I ran up to her truck door when she cranked the truck up, "What?" Her voice was quiet and she didn't look at me.

I wanted to see the love in her eyes again.

"I'm really the worst when it comes to this.." I trailed off as I leaned against the door, "Say what you need to say so I can go." She was speaking without any emotion to her voice at all and it was breaking my heart all over again, "Why are you leaving Selena? Why are you always running away from things?"

My voice cracked severely as I spoke and tears cascaded down my face, "I think you know exactly why Demi."

She finally looked up at me and I seen the hurt in her eyes because of my past decisions, "Tell me Selena. Why are you afraid to be around me? That being homesick excuse was total bullshit. I'm tired of you running from me."

I can tell I was making her angry..but I wanted her to show me some sort of emotion other than none at all.

"I already told you this once! I don't know why I'm saying it again. I'm in love with you and you don't feel the same. End of Story Demi. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

I shook my head violently getting angry at her, "It's not the end of the fucking story Selena! It's only just the beginning!"

I let out a deep breathe before I leaned over into the window and pressed my lips to hers hard.

They were the softest pair of lips I have ever felt in my entire life. She was so intoxicating.

She kissed back with some hesitation and I felt myself slipping because my feet were off the ground. The window part of the door was hurting my stomach but I didn't care that I was hanging half way into the truck because I was kissing the person I was in love with. Selena.

I kept slipping and my feet touched the ground making our lips part. I slowly opened my eyes as I licked my lips to taste Selena on them.

I looked at Selena and she was breathing heavy with her eyes shut as tears poured from her eyes, "You just love fucking with my head don't you!?" She screamed out.

My eyes widened when she pressed the gas pedal.

My first instinct was to run after the truck as it slung sand that was on the pavement everywhere, "Selena! I love you!" I screamed out as loud as I could before I dropped to my knees defeated with tears pouring from my eyes still.

I can't let her go without a fight this time. She is going to run away from me again. I pushed myself back up on my own two feet and made my way towards my car quickly with Sugar hot on my tail.

I got in my car and she got in once I opened the door. I slid in and noticed my hands were shaking from my nerves. I let out a deep shaky breath as I cranked my car up.

I spun out the parking lot following the tire tracks from Selena's truck and the sand in the air from her taking off so fast.

**Selena's POV:**

I really can't believe she kissed me. But why? Does she really love fucking with my head? She knows she has a pull on me. This is exactly why I ran away, I couldn't be around her. She was poison and deadly. Well my love for her was. It was tearing me apart and I did the only thing I knew..and that was to run.

I couldn't stop crying and my eyes were becoming blurry from my tears so I was swerving on the road,

"Selena!" I would have thought I was going crazy because I heard her screaming my name. But my judgement on my sanity was wrong when I seen her beside my truck calling out my name.

My eyes widened from fear, "Demi! What are you doing?!" I yelled out in a panic as I switched glances from her to in front of me, "Stopping you from leaving!" I noticed all the tears falling down her face, "I need you Selena! I can't go on like this anymore!"

It seemed like at that moment everything froze besides my beating heart. I kept my eyes on hers surprisingly keeping myself on the road.

I snapped out of my trance when I seen headlights shine into her car and I heard an eighteen wheeler blow its horn. Fear took over all my emotions and it seemed like everything was going in slow motion.

The last thing I remember is her face full of fear and soaked with tears being shined on by headlights when I cut my steering wheel sharp to the right so she could move over.

It was my first instinct. The moment of impact hit me when my truck flipped over and I hit my head on the roof nearly knocking me out. I saw that Spice jumped out of the windshield that busted once the truck landed upside down again. I felt my neck crack.

I was too much in fear to feel any kind of pain. I heard tires squealing and a loud crash that made my heart stop nearly.

I felt warm liquid run down my forehead and down my face nearly covering it. I was in shock. I couldn't move at all. The white dress I was wearing was covered in blood and glass from the windows shattering. Since the truck was flipped over, I was laying across the top of the ceiling shaking as I was continuing to lose blood.

I heard whimpering and leaves crumpling up. I must have drove into the woods that was steep to cause my truck to flip like that. I heard Spice as he entered the passengers side window that was shattered. He continued to whimper as he sniffed me out.

He ended up laying on my chest whining with a black box in his mouth and he dropped it on me. He continued to whimper as he pawed at my chest and I felt myself slipping out of conscious.

...

"Her eyes are following the light " Justin said as he held one of my eyes open, "That's because I'm awake smart one." I rasped out sarcastically and his eyes widened, "She's awake!" He screamed out making my head throb, "Someone call the Doctor in!" I heard my mom scream before she held my hand tightly.

My head was lifted up and the monitors that were going off were giving me more of a headache, "Do you remember your name?" A man in a white lab coat asked, "Selena." I told him and he wrote something down on a chart as nurses checked me out, "Is Demi okay?" I asked Nick who was sitting in a chair but he ignored the question.

Everyone avoided eye contact with me, "You were out for about six and a half weeks." The man told me, "I don't care about me! How is Demi?!" I snapped because everyone was avoiding talking about Demi.

When I screamed out the heart monitor was beeping rapidly and my head was throbbing in pain, "Calm down sweetie." My mom tried to calm me down but I shook my head from side to side, "Not until I find out how Demi is." I choked out.

Was I really about to cry in front of everyone?

"I think we should tell her Mandy." Brian said and I felt my throat closing up making it hard for me to breathe as I held in my tears, "Sweetie...they have to make a decision at the end of the day to pull the plug with Demi or continue her on life support. She had internal bleeding in the brain and they did surgery. Them machines are keeping her alive barely."

A instantly cried out and the tears poured from my eyes, "She can pull through this. Please tell them not to pull the plug. I have so much I want to say to her."

My mom smiled at me sadly, "That isn't our choice sweetie. It's her families decision."

I shook my head and looked out the window and seen that it was sometime during the afternoon because the sun was setting. That was when I noticed a black box on the end table that Spice carried to me, "Can you hand me that box Justin?" He handed me the box and with shaky hands I opened it to only cry harder.

Inside the box was a pearl set perfectly like a ring would be. A piece of paper fell out on my chest but I kept looking at the pearl. To some people it may mean nothing, but to me..the little gesture meant everything to me. I still can't believe she remembered the myth I told her about the pearl. It has been nearly two years since I've told her about it.

I shut the box and with my shaky hands, I grabbed the note and read it through blurry eyes.

_Dear Selena,_

_If you have gotten this, it means you have rejected me. But that's okay, I know I lost my chance with you a long time ago. I want you to know that you are special to me. I can't exactly tell you how I feel about you. I love you so much. That's what I do know and I'm so sure of it too. I never been so sure of anything in my entire life but when it comes to you. I know that my love for you is real. I love you. Them three simple words with so much meaning behind them but it's so true. I do love you. This is a weird way to express my love. But it's a way that you will remember when you see that pearl. I may be too late and you may have moved on but I don't think I could stand to live my life without telling you that I love you. I hope one day you will forgive me. You are truly something else Selena Gomez. I went through hell trying to find this pearl. You will be surprised how many stores don't sell pearls. But for you, I would go to the ends of the earth to find one for you because you are that special to me. I love you, I love you, I love you...oh and did I mention that I love you? Well I do. You have changed me Selena, for the better anyways. You left your mark on me and my heart. I'm sorry for ever hurting you and letting you down like I did. I knew you were going to be special from the first day I met you. I was right. You became the person I fell in love with. No one can make me feel the way you do. Like I said, I'm maybe too late but life is too short..and I don't think I could live on without telling you that I love you. I was so stupid to put you second when you always put me first. Never again. Never again will I ever put you second. My heart is stuck on you. I'm stuck on you. Maybe we will cross paths again one day and you will have forgiven me by then. You have moved on but as fate has it, I know that I'll see you soon.  
_

_Love Always, _

_Demi._

She loves me? Oh my gosh she loves me. I read the note over and over again feeling like a dumb ass for rejecting her after she kissed me, "I need to see her mom." I said after I folded the note up putting it on the end table with the black box, "You're not in good health to do that sweetie." I shrugged my shoulders, "I need to see her." I said simply.

My mom sighed, "I'll go get the doctor." I smiled because I won. I looked around the room to see Miley asleep in the chair with her head rested on Nick's shoulder, "I know she is in good hands with you." I told Nick and he smiled at me nodding his head, "Sorry for dating your ex but I just couldn't help it." I shrugged my shoulders, "It's cool, she is my best friend." He nodded his head.

A nurse came in with a wheelchair with another man, "Are you sure you are feeling alright?" The nurse asked me and I nodded my head. She smiled at me as the male nurse helped me from the bed. My legs felt weak from not standing for six and half weeks. The room was spinning but I hid what I was feeling and seeing with a smile on my face because I wanted to see Demi.

They put me in a wheelchair and wheeled me towards Demi's room which was a long way down the hall. I took in a deep shaky breath as we stopped in front of Demi's open door. I could barely see her since the lights were off but I heard the monitors beeping, "It's okay sweetie." She placed her hand on my back supportively, "I'll leave so you can have privacy." I nodded my head and I wheeled myself into the room the rest of the way.

My breathe got caught in my throat when I seen all the lines she was attached to. Her chest was barely moving and she was still. It was like she was lifeless. But I knew she was alive from the slow beeping coming from the monitor. Her skin was flawless..she had no scratch on her. I noticed a part of her hair was shaved and a scar was there from her surgery she had.

I weakly and slowly removed myself from the wheelchair nearly falling over but I managed to hold myself up. Her heart monitor picked up its pace when I grabbed her hand in mine.

"Please come back to me Demi." I chocked out as tears poured from my eyes, "I need you too, I can't run away from you anymore." I leaned down and rested my head on her chest hearing her soft and quiet heart beat, "I forgive you, just come back to me." I lifted my head and looked at her face. My tears fell on her face and I wiped them away, "I'm never leaving your side again. I promise you that." I leaned down and softly kissed her forehead.

I kept my lips lingering on her forehead for the longest time keeping her hand in mine, "Just give us a fucking minute to say goodbye!" I heard Demi's mom scream out before she came into the room. I rose up and looked over my shoulder to see Dallas, Dianna, Madison, Gramps and Eddie standing inside the room in front of two nurses and a Doctor crying.

I moved out of of the way slowly so they could see Demi and my mind slowly took in what Demi's mom said, "Wait? Goodbye?" Dallas was crying on her sister's chest and Eddie nodded his head, "No!" I snapped and pushed the Doctor with all my strength and he hit the wall behind him, "Give her some time! She can pull through with this!" I was desperate as tears poured from my eyes, "Please don't do this." I pleaded with the Doctor who had a sad expression on his face.

"Take everything I have, my money, my house, my fucking heart! Just don't take her life!"

I turned around to see the family still hugging Demi, "I love her." I chocked out as my heart shattered on to the ground when the Doctor passed me.

It was at that moment when everything stopped around me and everything became still. I heard the Doctor speaking to the nurses as the family walked away from the bed. The moment her chest stopped moving and the heart monitor stopped once they pulled the plug, I dropped to my knees letting out a painful cry.

I was instantly surrounded in hugs by her family and I couldn't keep my eyes off of her when they began wrapping up the cords, "Time of passing?" The Doctor asked and that's when I really began to break down. I let out painful screams, to someone I may have looked like a mental ward patient. I didn't care though.

"8:16P.M. sir." One nurse said, "I'm going to have to ask you folks to step out so we can prepare her body." Insensitive asshole!

The family let me go and instantly got up from knees. I brushed past the Doctor and instantly got to Demi who was laying lifeless on the bed. I let out a deep breath trying to control my emotions. I laced our fingers for the first time and I leaned down to softly press my lips to hers. I felt when she took in a sharp and quick breath when I pulled away.

Slowly she opened her eyes and let out a weak cough. Everyone around the bed gasped in shock, "Oh my gosh." I heard Dallas say in between her sobs, "She pulled through without the machines." I heard Eddie say proudly.

She squeezed my fingers lightly and looked directly into my eyes with her half closed ones.

I felt every breath she took and at the same moment I was pulled in to her again.

"I love you." She said quietly before she closed her eyes.

It took a lot of energy from her to say that, I know it did. I can't really describe how I felt at that moment in that hospital bed with Demi.

I knew everything would be alright between us. I knew I wasn't going to run away anymore. I had no reason to. I had her heart and she had mine.

She is home to me. I have loved her for two years. Two long ass years of running away from her and that's going to stop this. I'm going to allow myself to drown in her love and I'm going to get lost in her.

I'm not even scared to allow myself to fall in to her again because I know she will catch me this time.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:**** H****ere is a little fluff stu****ff :D**** I hope you guys enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. It's about over, I think the next chapter is the last. But thank you guys for being super supportive of this story! This chapter is super long :D sorry about that! It's just some Demi and Selena time(: Thank you for the reviews/follows/favorites! I would reply back to reviews but I'm in a hurry cause I'm gonna write the last chapter to "It's Always You" and then post it tomorrow along with the last chapter of this. P.S. I would never kill Demi or Selena in any of my stories :D I'm not that mean. Anyways, let me know what you guys think. I know it's all fluff but oh well :D**

**Selena's POV:**

Everyday I had visitors and I was never bored with the company. Me and Demi are both recovering well. I try to get out of my room and visit her every chance I could get. She would act shy which was seriously cute.

I was on the way back to my room from visiting her and I stopped at my door confused when I seen a familiar face, "What are you doing here?" He smiled at me and adjusted his beanie on his head, "I just want to thank you." I eyed him as I laid on the hospital bed, "I don't remember doing anything for you." I said slowly and he chuckled.

"That night you punched some sense into me, I started seeing things differently." Joe started, "I was always struggling with my sexuality growing up and my parents pressured me to be the perfect child since I was their oldest. They wanted me to be a good example for Nick. Well, I didn't want to disappoint my parents because they were so homophobic. I couldn't come out to them because they would disown me."

I shook my head listening to Joe, I don't have hard feelings towards the dude anymore. I'm not the type to hold a grudge, "Well, I was angry how others were free to be whoever they wanted to be. My parents tried to make me out of something I'm not. I've dealt with this all my life. Homophobic parents that is. I was jealous of you and Justin for being able to love or crush on anyone you like while I couldn't because I was too much of a coward."

He cleared his throat and ran his hands down his shorts, "I came out to them a couple of days after me and you last talked." He looked upset, "They umm..they disowned me." He smiled weakly, "But that's okay because I still have Nick who will love me no matter who my heart chooses to love. Someone wise once told me that the heart is made to love and that stuck with me for the longest time."

I smiled at him because I remember telling him that after I punched him, "I have you to thank, you inspired me to be who I am. I'm an adult and I don't have to be ashamed of who I am. If someone has a problem with it they can kiss my ass." He seemed proud of who he was, "Oh and I got you some food." He pulled a brown bag from behind him, "I know they don't give the best food here."

He handed me a thing of Chinese food, "I also really want to apologize for everything." He told me as he got his own Chinese food out, "Stop there." I put a hand up and he looked at me.

I smiled at him, "No need to apologize, I forgive you. Life is too short right?"

He nodded his head and handed me a fork, "It really is."

We ate the food and let me tell you..it was amazing. Hospital food just really sucks, "Your dogs are at my place. They are the sweetest. I'm supposed to drop them off at Dianna's house tonight though." He told me with a mouth full of food, "They are fine?"

He nodded his head, "I'm surprised...them photos they took on the scene was too much. I cried just looking at them. I wanted to visit you guys but I don't think I could handle seeing the both of you like that."

He began talking about Demi and how she was in high school, middle school and elementary school. I was laughing at every story he was telling, it's amazing how someone can catch a cats tail on fire by playing with a lighter. I was fascinated by Demi's past needless to say.

It was weird to bond with Joe like that..but sometimes you have to let some things go. It's not healthy to hold a grudge against anyone, "Well, I better get going." Joe said as he stood up to grab my empty thing of Chinese, "Word of advice, keep Demi away from lighters."

I chuckled before I said goodbye to Joe.

I guess people can change, I lasted in the same room with him for an hour without wanting to kill him.

...

About three days later I was being discharged along with Demi who was still acting shy for some odd reason. She would blush a lot I've noticed and giggle. I've kept the intimacy to a minimum, I would kiss her forehead but that's it.

I didn't want to rush anything in between us even if I've been wanting this for two years.

Patience and forever. That's what I have for her.

My mom brought me some clothes that belonged to Dallas when she was younger and I put them on. They have been staying with Dianna, Eddie and Madison since I've been in the hospital, "Sweetie, do you remember my best friend I was talking about that moved after high school?" My mom asked as I slipped on the shorts, "Yeah mom, what about her?"

I wasn't really listening to my mom as I buttoned the shorts up, "Well, Dianna was the girl I was talking about honey. She showed me her yearbook when we were going through baby pictures of her three girls."

I put the shirt over my head taking in what my mom just said, "So, Demi's mom was your best friend?" I asked to clarify after I pulled the shirt over my head, "Yes sweetie and we are staying over there tonight if you don't mind."

I smiled at my mom as I slipped my feet into the flip flops, "I don't mind. Small world then huh?" My mom nodded her head.

...

I walked out the room with a red box in my hand that someone gave to me. It contained pictures from the accident. Demi didn't want to open it because it will make that day all too real for her. She already has a scar on her head that will be a reminder, she doesn't need to see pictures too.

I seen Demi with her mom down the hallway. We met half way and the whole time I couldn't take my eyes off of Demi. When we reached them my mom and hers instantly started chatting leaving us behind. Demi was smiling at me with that smile of her that I loved from the start. I noticed the sparkle in her eyes were back. She was breath taking even if part of her head was shaved.

I held my hand out for her and she looked down at it still smiling, "I'm hoping you are offering that hand for me hold instead of offering it to me to shake." A smirk appeared on her lips, "Cause you know I don't do handshakes." I giggled as she laced our fingers together, "I've never forgot." I told her as she brought our combined hands to her lips to kiss my knuckles softly.

I let out a shaky breath and felt butterflies in my stomach just from that gesture, "This feels right." She mumbled against the back of my hand,

"Girls! Let's go! You have time to kiss when we get back to the house." Dianna yelled down the hallway making me and Demi giggle, "Let's not keep our mother's waiting." I told Demi as we began walking and she squeezed my fingers tightly.

...

We got in Dianna's car, me and Demi ended up in the back with our mom's up in front. We haven't let go of each others hands yet and we were sitting close. I was so embarrassed by my mom and I'm sure Demi was embarrassed by hers when they turned the radio up singing out on the top of their lungs.

Demi put her mouth to my ear and heard her giggle a little because of our moms, "I love you." Those three words never get old, "I will wear those three words out, you can count on that." She kissed my cheek and I felt myself blush, only she can make me blush like she does. She pulled back and I looked at her with the biggest smile on my face.

I wanted to kiss her so badly right then and there but I didn't know if it was alright so I just settled for kissing her cheek, "And I love you." I pulled back and I seen the longing in her eyes. She needed more from me. More physical contact. Not sex.

I hesitantly let go of her hand that was in between us and wrapped an arm around her waist hugging her to me from the side and she wrapped an arm around my neck. I held her free hand and we locked eyes giving each other goofy smiles, "Girls we are going to grab something to eat." I seen Demi pout for some reason and I couldn't help but giggle, "Why are you pouting?"

She sighed and looked at me again, "I'm just ready to get on home."

...

We ended up at McDonald's and Demi seemed irritated that we were there. I would ask her what's wrong but I don't want her flipping out on me. I mean, she seemed happy but irritated. I didn't want to push any wrong buttons.

We finished eating and Demi seemed relieved that we were heading back to Dianna's now. When we got in the car she instantly held my hand. I didn't mind it, I loved holding her hand.

...

We pulled up at the familiar house and Demi led me to the front door. She opened it and were both greeted by two happy dogs. Spice jumped all over us and Sugar barked until we gave her some attention. They were so adorable! After we got done showing the dogs attention, me and Demi said hey to Eddie, Maddie and Brian.

After we did that, Demi pulled me upstairs quickly, "Why are you in such a hurry?" I questioned once we came into a room that I assumed was hers. I was unexpectedly pressed against the door with my hands held above my head by her hands holding my wrists and I felt her breath on my lips, "So I can do this. I've waited too long and it has frustrated me."

When her lips pressed against mine in a desperate kind of kiss my knees almost buckled. I let out a soft moan in her mouth when her body pressed against mine. My legs were literally shaking. There was no better feeling than Demi's lips on mine. I tried touching her but my arms wouldn't move because they were still held up by Demi.

I honestly have never been kissed like this before in my entire life. That's saying a lot because I've shared many amazing kisses but everything about her is intoxicating.

Her tongue ran across my bottom lip and if her body wasn't against mine I would have fell on to the floor from being weak at the knees. I instantly opened my mouth granting her entrance.

I finally got my arms free free her grasp and I instantly wrapped my arms around her neck bringing her impossibly closer allowing our tongues to glide against one another.

We both moaned at the sensation as our breathing became heavy and uneven. Her kissing slowed down, it was like she was having kissing mood swings but I didn't mind.

Her lips were in between mine and before she pulled back I took her bottom lip between my teeth and gently pulled back until it released. I pecked her lips one more time before she placed her face at the crook of my neck.

She was driving me insane..and in a good way too. But I didn't want to do anything she didn't want to do which is probably why she stopped kissing me because the kissing was very heated.

I let out a deep slow breath trying to calm down my hormones because I really didn't want to attack her and not be able to stop myself. I know how I can get, "Sorry, I couldn't help myself." I couldn't help but laugh when Demi lifted her head up to look at me, "Feel free to not being able to help yourself again. I enjoyed that." I told her with a wink.

She pulled back away from me and I instantly missed her warmth, "I'm going to cuddle you so fucking hard tonight." She told me as I went to lay on her bed, "I had to think about what you just said making sure I heard you right." I told her and she laughed loudly, "Get your mind out of the gutter." She told me before she laid next to me in the bed.

We turned our heads to look at each just admiring one another for a moment.

"I want to watch a Chick Flick with you." I glared at her playfully, "You just want to see me cry don't you?"

Demi chuckled and shook her head, "It's what girlfriends are for..they do everything with you." She grabbed my hand and laced our fingers together squeezing them lightly.

I raised an eyebrow at Demi while smiling, "Girlfriend?" I asked as I hovered over her a little so my upper half of my body was on her.

Demi nodded her head as she bit her bottom lip, "I think you will have to talk to my mom about that first." I joked scrunching my nose up at her.

"Oh..I already got her approval." Demi said with a smirk before she winked at me before she ran her fingers through my hair.

I looked at her confused. I don't remember her talking to my mom, "I sat beside your mom during the wedding and well we talked. She said I had her blessings." She said proudly.

I couldn't help but giggle, "Wait.." I started as I stopped my giggles, "How did you know about the wedding anyways?"

Demi gave me a sheepish grin. She is so adorable!

"Well you see what had happened was.." Demi trailed off with giggles amusing me, "I thought it was your wedding and I was there to crash it. Dallas told me it was under your name so we just assumed..so yeah."

I laughed and rolled off of Demi holding my stomach because it cramped up from laughing so hard, "You mean to tell me you were going to crash my wedding if it was mine?"

Demi turned her head to the side to look at me and smile, "I couldn't let you get married without telling you how I felt." I propped my elbow up and rested my head on my palm looking at Demi, "I think that's pretty damn romantic."

Demi grabbed my hand that was in between us and began playing with my fingers, "I think it was pretty damn embarrassing. I'm glad Vanessa is an understanding person."

I let out a chuckle, "I'm such a bad influence on you. You are cussing."

Demi smiled at me and shrugged, "I used to be like this before Joe actually."

I cleared her throat, "Speaking of Joe, he came to visit me in the hospital a couple of days ago."

Demi's eyes widened, "You two were in the same room without wanting to kill each other?"

I chuckled and leaned down to kiss Demi's lips. I couldn't get enough of them, "We had a little talk. Did you know he was bisexual?"

Demi ran her free hand down her face, "I had my suspicions because he was was making out with guys."

I hovered over Demi again and ran a hand through her hair, "That's a dead give away Demi."

Demi chuckled, "Yeah..well."

...

We went downstairs with our parents and they were both telling embarrassing stories of us when we were little. Demi was hiding her face in the crook of my neck groaning when her parents were talking about her large imagination as a kid. She had an imaginary friend named Martin. I'm so going to tease her about that every chance I get.

I never seen Demi so embarrassed until they brought out the baby pictures, "Oh my gosh mom, no please don't show her those." Demi pouted and Dianna put the box of pictures in the middle of the table, "Check them out." Dianna insisted.

Demi whined and then groaned throwing her head back against the couch, "My family just loves embarrassing me." I heard her mumble before placing a pillow in front of her face to hide her embarrassment.

I looked through the pictures and noticed that Demi had a slight obsession with cat sweaters when she was younger. Funny how she is allergic to them and even caught ones tail on fire, "Demi always had a problem keeping her clothes on and her diaper when she was a little kid." Dianna said showing me a picture of a two year old Demi without clothes and bright red lips from drinking kool-aid.

"Mom!" Demi whined into the pillow, "You still don't have that problem with stripping do you?" I teased her and she hit me with the pillow playfully, "No.." She mumbled hugging the pillow to her and I let out a giggle.

I finished looking through the pictures and pulled the pillow away from Demi who was pouting, "You were too cute as kid." I told her and she continued to pout until I poked her side and she jumped, "Ohh someone is ticklish." I told her smirking and she shook her head hugging the pillow again, "You rather hug a pillow then me?"

She shook her head not saying anything but she was staring at me, "Why are you being so quiet?" She smiled at me and threw the pillow behind her, "It just seems too surreal to me. You're everything that I need and want. It feels like I'm dreaming and when I wake up you will be gone. All of this will be gone." She said quietly keeping eye contact with me.

"I'm not going anywhere if that's what you are worried about." I told her and she leaned her head on my shoulder, "I have nothing to run away from anymore." I told her honestly and she lifted her head up from my shoulder to look down at my lips, "No more 'I'll see you soon' because I will spend every waking moment by your side if you allow me." She nodded her head focusing her eyes on my lips and then she looked up at me.

"I wouldn't have it any other way Selena."

...

**No One's POV/Four months later:**

"I think I got enough of paint for the rest of the house." Demi told Selena as she walked into the house with a bunch of paint and a bag of rollers along with brushes.

"I'm so exhausted." Selena complained from the living room floor looking at the ceiling, "Tell me about it, but all we have to do is paint the walls and then put in new carpet. The house will be ours. No payments or anything. It will be ours." Demi sat the paint on the floor and the bag before she walked to lay down beside Selena, "It will be a great place to start a family." Selena said as she looked at Demi admiring her.

"You still want three kids?" Demi questioned and Selena shrugged a shoulder, "How many are you willing to have?" Selena asked and the front door opened revealing Madison with Sugar and Spice, "Did you have fun walking the dogs?" Selena asked and Madison let out a sarcastic laugh, "More like they walked me but yeah." She said out of breath.

Selena sat up and pulled money out of her pocket, "Babe, what are you doing?" Selena handed money to a surprised sixteen year old, "Paying her for taking the dogs out." Madison squealed once she got the money, "Thank you so much Selena!" Selena smiled at Madison, "Do you like dolphins Madison?" Selena asked curiously and Madison was quick to nod her head.

"I can get you a job with me taking care of the dolphins. I need an assistant while I train them." Demi looked at Selena in awe as she spoke to her sister, "Are you freaking serious?!" Selena nodded her head, "You can start tomorrow if you want." Selena offered and Madison squealed on the top of her lungs freaking out, "Oh my Gosh! You are amazing! I have to tell mom! Be right back!" Madison ran upstairs with the dogs following her.

Selena laid back down and noticed Demi was staring at her and smiling, "What?" Selena asked self consciously, "Do I have something on my face?" Selena questioned wiping her face. Demi laughed shaking her head, "No, not now anyways." She winked at Selena, "Later tonight you might though." Selena looked at Demi confused until Demi wiggled her eyebrows.

Selena gasped and then smiled at Demi, "You have the hormones of a fourteen year old boy but I'm not complaining." Demi gave Selena a goofy smile, "We have to be quiet tonight though because my sister is staying with us tonight." Demi said before she stood up and walked to get the paint situated, "I'm not the screamer, you are." Selena pointed out and Demi looked over her shoulder raising an eyebrow, "You must not remember too much of last night then."

Selena rose up blushing, "Shush." Demi laughed and took her shoes off as she stepped on the news paper the was on the ground. Demi began painting over the white walls with red paint and Selena got up to turn some music on before she helped Demi.

Demi hummed to the song on the radio and looked next to her to see Selena going over what she painted, "What are you doing? I already painted that!" Selena giggled and pointed at the wall, "It needs two coats if you want it to last." Demi kicked Selena playfully, "Fine, we will do things your way." Demi said and Selena grinned at her.

"Babe you missed a spot." Demi said and Selena turned her head to look at her but her cheek pushed into the brush Demi held out. Demi laughed loudly seeing the red paint on Selena's face. Selena stared at the wall in shock listening to Demi's laughs, "I love you loser." Demi kissed Selena's temple getting paint on her chin.

Selena slowly turned her head to look at Demi and laughed when she seen the paint on Demi's chin, "I love you too dork." Selena and Demi heard meowing coming from the front door. They looked and seen a black and white midget cat staring at them from the inside that came in from the dog door at the bottom of the door, "Awe! Selena get it!" Selena raised an eyebrow at Demi, "You can't take in every anim-" Selena stopped when she seen Demi pouting and she caved in easily, "Okay fine."

"I swear it better not have any fleas." Selena went to go pick up the midget cat and examined it seeing that it was a girl, "It's a girl." Selena told Demi who came to check out the cat, "It's so cute! I'll call her Snuggles." Selena chuckled and shook her head, "Here you hold Snuggles." Demi grinned once Selena handed the kitten to her and she instantly sneezed, "I know you're allergic to cats. Are you sure you want her?" Selena asked and Demi nodded her head petting the cat, "Of course." Demi sniffled feeling a sneeze coming on again.

Demi got the cat some water and took care of it while Selena continued to paint the walls. The dogs were right behind Selena watching her and Maddie was on the phone on the floor talking to her friends on the phone chatting away. Selena was laughing at how Madison was being a typical teenager talking about her crush.

Selena stopped painting when she felt tiny legs crawl up her leg. She looked down to see Snuggles staring up at her with her big blue eyes, "Awe baby! She wants you to pick her up." Demi said once she came into the living room. The midget cat meowed up at Selena making the dogs walk towards Demi scared, "Have I ever told you that I wasn't fond of animals?"

Demi who was petting the dogs looked at Selena shocked, "You're joking!" Selena shook her head but picked up the cat anyways and it climbed on her shoulder sitting down, "Awe, baby. How can you not like her?" Selena eyed the cat who was purring in her ear and meowing quietly, "I guess I can learn to love the thing." Selena said before the cat nibbled on her nose and Demi laughed loudly, "You are making it hard for me to love you short stuff."

...

**No one's POV/One year later:**

"We haven't been here in forever." Selena commented as she looked at the Hollywood sign under the moonlight with fireworks going off in the sky as they laid back on the hood of her new truck.

"Last time we were here you helped me catch a firefly." Demi said as scooted over so she can lay her head on Selena's outstretched arm, "I remember that night perfectly. It was a sweet summer night underneath the moonlight and fireworks..that's the night I fell in love with you. Back then I didn't know what it was but now I do. When I'm with you, it's absolutely amazing. As cheesy as it sounds, you are my little piece of heaven on this earth. I want to tell our kids and Grandkids about our love one of these days."

Selena smiled lovingly at Demi, "You actually want to grow old with me?" Demi didn't hesitate to answer, "Of course. Who else is going to love me like you do? No one." Demi said before she propped herself up on her elbows, "No one can make me feel like you do Selena. I really want to grow old with you and live this life with you together. I want share all life's experiences with you. That's what I want out of life, to spend every waking moment by your side."

Selena teared up taking in every word Demi was saying, "You watch too many chick flicks babe."

Demi chuckled and kissed Selena's forehead sweetly, "But you love me."

Selena hummed in response closing her eyes feeling Demi's lips on her forehead, "There is one thing we haven't done yet." Selena said quietly making Demi pull back to look at her curiously.

Selena slid smoothly off the truck and went to the drivers side to reach into the truck and turn the radio on. She turned the song up since it was a Taylor Swift CD playing. They were proud of Taylor for pursuing her dreams and making it in Nashville.

She walked back to stand in front of Demi holding her hand out, "May I have this dance?" Demi bit her lip looking down at Selena as 'Crazier' played in the background, "I keep my word and I said I was going to show them to you when you asked me to. I may be three years late but I would love to dance with you."

Demi smiled and took Selena's hand sliding down from the hood, "I don't slow dance well." Demi said to her before they walked farther out in the middle of fireflies. Demi's arms wrapped around Selena's neck and Selena's were around her waist, "If you step on my toes I'll just have to forgive you I guess." Demi giggled and rested her forehead on to Selena's as they swayed back and forth slowly.

Demi gasped when she felt Selena push her and twirl her around. It was unexpected but Demi loved it. She had a huge smile on her face that caused butterflies to erupt in Selena's stomach. Til this day Demi still gives her butterflies with little gestures.

Selena pulled Demi into her again and Demi instantly pressed her lips to Selena's completely forgetting about the dance and music. Selena took over all her senses and she couldn't help but kiss the girl under the moonlight, "Will you marry me?"

The question caught Selena off guard because she pictured herself proposing to Demi. Not the other way around, "I know, I may not have a ring right now but all that stuff is just symbols of love. We don't need those right now. I'll get you the biggest diamond out there but the ring isn't what I'm wanting. It's just that I want to be your wife and I want to be yours. I wasn't planning on popping the question but two years ago in this very spot I fell in love with you and I just w-" "Yes." "And I just really want to be- wait did you say yes?"

Selena giggled at Demi's shocked expression after she interrupted her rant, "Umm, I believe I did."

Demi let out a deep breath as tears poured from her eyes, "Thank you so much!" Selena was about to tell Demi not to thank her for agreeing to marry her but she lost her train of thought when Demi crashed their lips together.

...

**No One's POV/6 Months later:**

"Hey wedding crasher and my best friend!" Vanessa said to Demi and Selena when they opened their door to their California home, "I'm never going to live that name down am I?" Demi asked as Vanessa and Zac hugged them, "Nope! I just love teasing you about it." Demi shook her head giggling before she went in to the kitchen her and Selena designed together.

"I got lost upstairs." Selena looked behind her and seen Miley holding her kids hand, "Babe, when are we going to have kids? We have been trying all year long with sperm donors." Selena questioned Demi for the third time that month who was looking out the window to see the backyard, "Anytime, but if you had the proper equipment I'm sure we would already be having a bunch of mini Demi's and Selena's running around." Demi joked winking at Selena.

Selena giggled and Demi smirked at her sexually, "Good grief, you two eye fuck each other a lot." Miley commented as she covered her sons ears who was looking up at Selena with his blue eyes he got from Miley, "You are just jealous because you have a cock blocker." Demi said with a smirk as she put her arm over Selena's shoulder lovingly.

"Fuck you." Miley mouthed out to Demi before she led her son to the backdoor to go outside where Nick was cooking on the grill with Justin and Alyson.

Ashley came in with Sugar in her arms all dressed up in pink and Demi's eyes nearly popped out of her sockets, "What did you do to my baby?!" Selena was trying to hold in a laugh, "She looks so cute!" Ashley gushed as she sat Sugar down, "Please tell Spice isn't wearing anything." Demi said as she picked up Sugar examining the pink tutu she was wearing, "No, he wouldn't cooperate with me but I did paint his nails."

Selena shook her head and past Ashley to go in to the living room and got instantly attacked by Snuggles who was in a playing mood. Selena looked down at her leg and groaned looking at the midget cat. Selena continued to walk with the cat attached to her leg amusing her friends around her, "Damn, you get all the pussy." Joe joked from the couch making Selena laugh.

"You are weird as hell Joe." Selena commented as she sat beside him and the cat clawed up her leg to sit on her lap, "Baby! I lost you!" Demi said as she leaned over the back of the couch spotting Selena, "Here I am." Selena said as she smiled, "I was talking about the cat." Selena pouted and Demi kissed her cheek, "I'm kidding, but Nick is about done with the food."

Demi pulled back and slung off Joe's beanie off in process, "Good seeing you Joe." Joe smiled at her before picking his beanie off, "You too Demi."

They all caught up with one another over eating and once the last person left which was Miley and Nick. Demi stayed downstairs to sit on the couch and Selena went upstairs to take a shower.

Demi sat in silence as she looked at the pictures in the accident that had happened so long ago. It was her first time looking at the pictures. She didn't want to look at them, it would make that day seem too real to her.

She cried harder each time she looked through the pictures. What got to her most was seeing Selena all bloodied up and nearly lifeless in her truck turned upside down with glass all over her.

"Baby what's the matter?" Selena went around the couch and noticed Demi opened the red box that contained the pictures from the scene, "Hey.." Selena whispered out softly taking the pictures from Demi's shaky hands, "I thought you said we weren't going to look at those and put it behind us."

Selena placed the pictures back in the box before pulling Demi to her and laying back so she could lay on her, "I thought I-I was g-going to be able to look a-at them without br-breaking down." Selena held Demi to her and ran her fingers through the girls her as her head rested on her chest, "It was horrible." Demi breathed out once her crying calmed down.

She closed her eyes and took in Selena's presence, "I know Demi, but we are here living our lives together. I'm a dolphin trainer and you play your music for local bars. We don't have the best jobs in the world and we are not rich but that doesn't matter. It's times like these when I get to hold you that makes it so worth it. The past is such a blur to me now almost. I got you and that's all that I really want and need."

Demi lifted her head up and looked down at Selena smiling, "I love you so much." Selena told her wiping away the tears that were on Demi's cheeks, "I love you too."

The cat jumped on Demi's back looking over her shoulder at Selena, "That cat always ruins our moments of intimacy. " Selena said shaking her head making Demi chuckle, "What would you say if I was pregnant?" Demi questioned kind of nervously before biting her lip in anticipation, "I wouldn't say anything. I would just kiss the hell out of you because I would be too excited to express it in words about how I feel about it."

Demi released her bottom lip and smiled, "Well kiss the hell out of me then." Selena's eyes widened, "A-Are you serious?" Demi nodded her head proudly, "I am."

Selena instantly pressed her lips to Demi's and raised them off knocking the cat down in the process, "Bedroom?" Demi asked against Selena's lips and Selena nodded her head, "I'll carry you."


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note:****Hey everyone(: I hope you all are doing well! Thanks for all the reviews/favorites/follows. I would reply back but you guys would probably be confused as to what I'm talking about so anyways..I'm just going to skip them. But you guys are amazing! Thank you for reading this story and I hope this LONG...VERY VERY LONG update will satisfy everyone with this story and how it turned out. But anyways, this is the last update and I'm going to be gone for a good while but I'll be back with 'Your My Last Resort' sequel one of these days. Review and let me know what you lovely people think(: sorry if I made any mistakes. I tried to catch them.  
**

...

"How do I put this tree up?" Selena asked curiously as she examined the box their tree was in, "Do I need to call Nick and Miley to put it up for us?" Demi asked as she walked around with a bag of chips in her hands, "No, I'm going to figure this sucker out myself." Selena said determined before she opened the white box up.

Demi shrugged her shoulders and looked around their house looking at the decorations they had displayed in the house they put together by their own hands.

It amazes Demi how Selena can build a home but she can't put up a Christmas tree.

They went all out this year since it will be their child's first Christmas. The baby was due in December and Demi had a month to go until she seen their baby boy.

Demi turned on the stereo and Selena grimaced a little when she heard the Christmas music playing from the speakers. She hated Christmas music so much but Demi loved it which explained why she was singing along to 'Frosty the Snowman' with a mouthful of chips.

Selena got the bottom part of the tree done and began to absentmindedly hum along to the Christmas song. Demi smiled when she heard Selena humming along.

She knew how much the girl despised the genre of the music.

Demi put the chips up in the kitchen and went back into the living room to a sight that made her chuckle. Demi leaned against the threshold amused as she watched Selena stand on her tiptoes to fix the top of the tree that was leaning too much to the left. Selena was biting her tongue in concentration trying her hardest not to get annoyed by the tree.

Demi giggled once more at the sight and walked behind Selena wrapping her arms around her waist and looked over her shoulder to look at the tree, "Well, the tree is finished." Selena joked as she put her her hands on top of Demi's looking at how slanted the tree was.

It was a total epic fail in Selena's opinion.

Demi chuckled in Selena's ear looking at the slanted tree, "It's perfect babe." Demi tightened her grip on Selena who felt her huge belly bump against her back.

Selena giggled and turned around in Demi's arms smiling at her, "You really do love me don't you?" Selena questioned rhetorically, "Why would you think otherwise?" Demi asked with a raised eyebrow.

Selena chuckled and shook her head, "You just don't want to hurt my feelings. The tree looks like shit, I know."

Demi looked over Selena's shoulder and grinned at her fiancee's attempt to put up a tree, "I mean..it's not too noticeable. It looks..fine." Demi lied and Selena looked at her amused, "You are lying just so you won't hurt my feelings." Selena pointed out before wrapping her arms around Demi's neck.

Demi scoffed, "I didn't do such a thing. Would I ever lie to you?"

Selena squinted her eyes at Demi playfully as she turned her head a little.

The gesture was completely adorable to Demi, she couldn't help but smile.

"Yes you would because you love me too much to hurt my feelings. Which I find that to be completely sweet. However, when we get out of this honeymoon stage we have been in for nearly four years. I expect you to criticize everything I do wrong and nag at me for accusing you of being a perfectionist."

Selena grinned at Demi who had her mouth gaped open.

"I am not a perfectionist." Demi defended herself as her voice went up a notch higher than usual.

Selena giggled before she bit her lip, "And I especially don't nag."

Selena released her lip slowly, "Not yet anyways." Selena said before she giggled again.

Demi raised an eyebrow at Selena who cleared her throat quitting her giggling session immediately because of Demi's intimidating look she was giving her.

Demi cracked a smile, "I don't want to be that couple who nags at one another about the littlest of things. So what? The tree may be crooked but I'm not going to freak out about it. We may not have the nicest things in the world. But we got each other and I'm grateful for that. I just..I don't want to take a day for granted. We both had near death experiences and-"

Demi stopped talking when her mind replayed back to the day when the incident happened.

Selena noticed Demi was tearing up as she spaced out, "Hey, don't cry."

Demi shook her head snapping out of memory lane and the tears fell, "I know it was scary."

Selena pulled Demi closer to her and rested their foreheads together, "But it's something we are going to get through together, okay?"

Selena spoke quietly as she swayed them from side to side slightly.

Demi sniffled and let out a shaky breath before opening her eyes to look into Selena's caring ones.

Selena was her rock ever since they met and Demi was her safe place.

"It was just..terrible Selena." Demi let out after she took in a deep breath, "If I lost you that day.." Demi's voice cracked before she let out a heartbreaking sob.

Just the thought of a life without Selena scared her.

Selena held Demi to her tightly being careful not to hurt the baby, "You didn't lose me, I'm here." Selena reassured Demi who was falling apart in her arms.

Ever since Demi looked at them pictures she has been having random breakdowns and nightmares about that day.

Selena doesn't want to look at them because she knows that she will be in the same predicament as Demi.

Selena wanted to get past the incident but it was a tragic moment in both of their lives. She knew that she needed to be strong for Demi so she refused to look at the pictures and they both refused to drive on the road that the incident happened at.

It would be like driving down memory lane literally.

"Want me to go run some bath water for you and fix some hot chocolate?" Selena asked, "I can finish this tree later."

Demi held on to Selena tightly and shook her head, "Don't leave me."

Selena nodded her head and smiled as she felt Demi's cold hands run up the shirt she was wearing.

Demi placed her hands on Selena's back letting out a sigh.

Selena's body was always warm and comforting to her.

Selena slowly backed up into the hallway still holding Demi to her.

Demi walked with her and raised her head to look at Selena who was smiling at her, "You need you a nice warm bath, I'll set you up." Selena told her as they got to the bathroom.

Selena tried her best to turn on the bath water with Demi clung on to her. Selena put bubbles into the large tub because she knew how bubbles made Demi happy. Demi was still a kid at heart.

Selena helped Demi take her clothes off and Demi tried to do the same to Selena, "I'm not getting a bath dork. You are."

Selena guided Demi into the bathtub helping her sit down, "I'll be right back."

Selena kissed Demi's forehead before she left.

Demi pouted after Selena walked out the bathroom to make hot chocolate for her.

Demi slouched down into the warm and relaxing water before she rubbed her stomach with both hands.

After a few minutes, Selena came back in with a cup of hot chocolate, "Here you go beautiful."

Selena handed Demi the cup of hot chocolate before sitting on the counter with Demi's guitar in her lap.

It was rare for Selena to play the guitar but when she did, Demi enjoyed it. Selena looked at Demi who was watching her and sipping on her hot chocolate before strumming.

Selena hummed to every song she played and it relaxed Demi completely. Selena knew exactly how to calm Demi down.

Music, water and a hot beverage. It always works for Demi.

"Why didn't you tell me I was getting fat?" Demi asked as she looked at her stomach.

Selena raised an eyebrow at her and stopped strumming, "Okay, for one you are not fat you are pregnant."

Selena propped the guitar against the wall before hopping off the counter, "And second, it's not my job to tell you that. It's my job to tell you how beautiful you are and make you feel it as well."

Demi smiled and awed at Selena's comment, "Come here." Demi smiled sweetly at Selena who was walking towards her, "Give me a kiss."

Demi smiled mischievously at Selena but she didn't pay much attention to it because she was leaning down to kiss her.

She pressed their lips together and her eyes widened when she felt Demi's tongue run across her bottom lip.

She closed her eyes and sighed contently into the kiss before granting Demi access.

Demi scooted over in the bathtub slowly before she pulled Selena into the tub with her. Selena squealed out making Demi laugh loudly. Water got on the floor but neither of them cared about the water because they were too busy laughing, "Demi!" Selena exclaimed after her laughter died down.

Demi smiled at her sheepishly, "I wanted to be closer to you." Demi admitted before resting her head on Selena's chest.

Selena was completely soaked from head to toe and her clothes were sticking to her but she didn't mind at all because she was holding Demi.

They were both quiet as they laid in the bathtub together letting the warm water relax them. Both dogs came in and sat down on the wet floor together.

Selena ran her fingers through Demi's wet hair getting the tiny knots out, "Have you seen Snuggles lately?" Demi asked and Selena shook her head, "She is somewhere around here I'm sure."

Right when she said that, they both her a loud bang and a cat screech loudly. Demi and Selena laughed, "I think I know what just happened." Demi said, "I know, she climbed the Christmas tree and it fell down. I can already see it now." Selena said smiling and shaking her head.

"She must have not liked the way I put it up." Selena faked a pout, "It's inevitable babe." Demi kissed Selena's fake pout away, "Cats always climb trees. It's not because of the way you put it up."

Selena pulled Demi back in for a kiss and it instantly got heated, "I love you." Selena said breaking the kiss slightly, "And I love you." Demi smiled against Selena's lips when she felt Selena's hands on the back of her thighs going up and down smoothly, "Now, no more interruptions and just fuck me already."

Selena raised an eyebrow at Demi's choice of words stopping her hands, "No please?"

Selena smirked when Demi was getting more frustrated by the second.

"Selena!" Demi whined out, "Please?" Demi poked her lip out for special effects but her pout instantly went away when she felt Selena slip a finger inside of her.

Demi gasped in surprise because she didn't know Selena was going to do it that soon and especially from behind but she sure wasn't complaining.

She loved how sexually active they were but she wasn't sure how much time she would have on her hands to be so intimate with Selena when the baby comes.

After Demi released, she shook against Selena's body and clung on to her tightly. Demi couldn't talk hardly and she didn't even try because she knew she would fail miserably. Selena always makes her breathless and shaky after sex.

Selena ran her nails up and down Demi's back humming to her softly.

Selena was slightly uncomfortable but she didn't care as long Demi was comfortable.

Demi was falling asleep fast unintentionally and Selena knew it, "Dems, we got to go to bed." Demi lifted her head and looked at Selena smiling sleepily, "Okay." Demi said quietly before pecking Selena's lips.

...

Later that night, Selena woke up to see Demi asleep wrapped up in all the blankets and she had most of the bed. It was nothing out of the ordinary for them two.

Selena slowly got out of the bed and stretched out. The dogs jumped down and followed her out into the living room. Selena sat on the couch and eyed the red box that was in the middle of the table beside Demi's songbook that she was told not to look in. Each time time she tried she tried to look into Demi's notebook her hand would get smacked rather hard.

But no part of her wanted to open the box but it was like her hands had a mind of their own.

She sat back with the box in her hands and shakily opened the top up.

Selena turned on the lamp so she could see the pictures. She reached into the box and her breath got caught in her throat when she seen the first picture of Demi's car that was nearly smashed.

Selena fought back her tears but it was useless once she got to a picture of Demi who was covered in bruises, cuts and blood laying on a stretcher. It didn't even look like Demi but she knew it was her.

She skipped through the pictures of the eighteen wheeler and got to her pictures. She stopped when she noticed another picture at the bottom of the red box that was flipped over.

Selena grabbed the picture and turned it around. She had to cover her mouth so that her cries would be muffled. It was a picture of Demi on top of the hood, she seen a lot of blood on the windshield and on Demi.

Selena had to stop looking at the pictures because it was too much for her.

She threw the pictures back in the box and placed it back on the table. She instantly grabbed a pillow and hugged it to her as she cried. Her breathing was uneven and she was shaking.

She closed her eyes tightly but it didn't help to get the images out of her head, "Come here."

Selena cried harder when she heard Demi's voice.

Demi woke up to find Selena missing and when she heard crying coming from the living room she instantly knew Selena looked at the pictures.

Demi pulled a shaking Selena to her and held on to her tightly.

Demi hummed to Selena and rocked her back and forth as she rubbed her back soothingly. Selena was calming down as she clung on to Demi, "Let's go back to bed." Demi suggested pulling away from Selena.

Once they made it the bed, Demi pulled Selena to her and just held her tightly. Neither of them brought up the incident but it was on both of their minds as they laid in silence together.

Selena's head was rested on Demi's chest. Demi tilted Selena's head up with her fingers under her chin and brought there lips together gave each other slow pecks breathing in each other.

Demi pulled back slightly resting her head back on her red pillow.

Selena brought one of her hands up to Demi's face and caressed the girl's cheek gently feeling her smile under her touch. She can't see that smile of Demi's but it was one of the many things that made her fall in love with girl.

...

**One month later:**

"Selena!" Demi yelled out for her fiancee who was in the kitchen with both of their parents, "She keeps you on your toes doesn't she sweetie?" Dianna questioned knowingly.

Selena smiled and nodded her head with a little shoulder shrug to follow, "But I wouldn't have her any other way." Selena said before she walked into the living room to see Demi watching TV. CSI to be exact. Demi had a slight obsession with crime shows, "What do you want?" Selena asked sweetly as she stood next to their couch.

Demi smiled lovingly at her, "What makes you think I want something?"

Selena raised her eyebrows at Demi, "Because your mouth opened."

Demi scoffed and threw a pillow at Selena making her laugh, "Really though, what do you want?" Selena asked as she leaned down to pick up the black pillow.

Demi grinned at her, "I just wanted a kiss from you."

Selena looked at Demi amused as she bit her lip before she leaned down towards Demi's face and captured her lips gently between hers as she placed a hand on Demi's stomach.

"And I also wanted some ice cream." Demi smiled sheepishly at Selena when they pulled apart.

Selena placed her forehead on Demi's and looked into her eyes, "What flavor?" Demi hummed as she thought about it, "I want...cookie dough ice cream please."

Demi poked her bottom lip out, it was a habit of hers after she said please.

Selena kissed Demi's lips one more time and pulled back leaving the girl on the couch with her eyes closed and in a complete daze, "Yeah, that never gets old." Demi said as she opened her eyes after awhile only to see Dallas looking at her amused with her arms crossed.

"Did you have fun talking to Martin?" Dallas teased Demi about her imaginary friend she had when she was way younger, "Shut up Dallas." Demi mumbled embarrassed, "Didn't you have tea parties with him and stuff?" Dallas continued to tease Demi who was turning bright red.

Selena kissed Demi's forehead trying to hold back her laughter because of Dallas' teasing, "I'll be right back beautiful." Demi nodded her head and smiled at Selena.

...

Demi looked at the clock on the wall worried about Selena who has been gone for an hour now. She tried calling her to check up on her but she was instantly sent to voicemail.

The worst came to Demi's mind until the front door opened revealing Selena with a bunch of bags in her hands, "Sorry it took me awhile." Selena said as she walked into the kitchen.

Demi tried her best to get up but her stomach was making it hard for her to do, "Maddie can you give me a hand." Madison who was on the floor texting dropped her phone and got up to help her pregnant sister off the couch.

Demi wobbled into the kitchen with her hands on her stomach, "I called you." Demi said to Selena as she stood beside her, "My phone died." Selena replied back to her without taking her eyes off the ham she was preparing with her mom's help.

Something felt off to Demi, "Are you okay Selena?" She nodded her head and looked at Demi, "Yeah why?" Demi hummed and shrugged her shoulders, "I just feel like something is off is all." Demi said honestly.

Selena smiled at Demi before kissing her cheek, "Everything is fine." She reassured her as she pulled back.

Demi nodded her head and just watched Selena put pineapples on the ham.

Demi took two pineapples from Selena's hand and grinned at her fiancee who was playfully glaring at her before eating the pineapple, "I'm letting you slide with eating our ham topping only because you are pregnant."

Demi kissed Selena's cheek without a simple reply causing the girl to blush and Demi noticed it, "You are blushing."

Selena smiled and looked down at the pineapples she was fixing up on the ham, "I love it when you blush."

Demi kissed Selena's cheek again before giving her a helping hand with the pineapples, "I almost went down the road. But I couldn't, I couldn't do it without you. I want to move on from this tragedy in our lives. I was wondering if you want to ride down the road with me tonight after dinner."

Demi knew something was wrong with Selena and that was it. She wanted to face their fears and get over the trauma from the accident that has been haunting their dreams.

More so Demi than Selena.

She would wake up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat and Selena would hold her until she fell back asleep.

Facing your fears head on is the strong thing to do and Demi knew that, "I'm ready if you are." Demi told her with a small smile that Selena returned before she continued preparing the ham.

...

Later that night, Selena was driving down the road as Demi held on to her hand tightly. They were both being strong for each other but they each felt fear creep up on them when they took the turn to go down the road where the accident occurred.

Demi tensed up when Selena parked on the side of the road as flashbacks came to her quickly and the pictures flashed in her mind much like a slideshow.

Selena looked out of her windshield watching the snow fall all around them and tightened her grip on Demi's hand.

Selena let out a deep breath and looked over at Demi who was spacing out with fear evident on her face, "Demi.." Selena called out to her.

Demi blinked slowly before looking at Selena who brought their hands up to kiss the back of her hand gently.

It calmed Demi's nerves somewhat, "What do you say we make a memory here? A good one. That way this road wont bring back any flashbacks but only a good memory."

Demi slid over in the middle of the seat to get more contact with Selena, "What do you have in mind?"

Selena grinned at Demi before opening the door to her truck to get out.

Selena offered Demi her hand that she instantly took and shut her truck door.

Demi shivered feeling the cold weather seep through her jacket.

Selena pulled Demi into the middle of the road making sure no car was coming.

Everyone would be off the road because of the weather condition but she was making sure no one would come.

Selena grabbed both of Demi's hands and smiled at her, "I know this is already official between us but I would like to do this for you..for us." Selena said nervously even though she knows she shouldn't be.

"I know we said to not make a big deal about getting these but.." Selena trailed off as she let go of one of Demi's hands so she could reach into her trench coat pocket with her free hand and got out a tiny white box, "I want to give you this."

Selena opened the box with her cold shaky hands before looking up at Demi who was looking at her in awe as the snow fell all around them. Selena let a small chuckle escape her mouth before she took the princess cut ring out of the placement and she placed the box back in her pocket.

Demi's breath got caught in her throat, not because of the ring but because the reality of getting married to the love of her life. Even if it's already official, they didn't bother with the rings because of their financial situation.

"You have no clue how lucky I feel just to see your face every morning when I first wake up. That smile of yours is what starts my day and that smile is what pulled me in. It always does. You can annoy me to no ends sometimes." Demi giggled causing Selena to as well.

"But I wouldn't have you any other way. I suck with saying how I feel and you know that. But you just turned me into a huge sap. But I don't mind because I want to make sure you know how much I love you."

Selena placed a kiss on Demi's hand before pulling back.

"Will you take this ring?" Demi nodded her head quickly with tears of happiness brimming in her eyes, "I do." Demi said happily letting out another giggle.

Selena slipped the ring on Demi's finger and it fit perfectly like she thought it would, "I do." Selena repeated back grinning at Demi who was staring at her.

Selena was about to ask if she was okay but Demi placed her hands on Selena's cheeks and pulled her closer with a huge smile on her face, "You are a dork."

Demi pressed her lips to Selena's and kissed her, "But you love me." Selena said against Demi's lips before kissing her again.

They both forgot about where they were and they were only focused on one another until a car's horn honked and they pulled apart, "Will you move the fuck out of the way you two?!"

They honked their horn again and Selena looked over shoulder to apologize but stopped when she seen them get out of the car, "I don't know who the hell you thi-"

The person stopped when they seen Selena grinning at them.

"Oh, what the hell Sel?! What are you doing in the middle of the road?" Taylor asked her longtime best friend who shivered from the cold.

Selena was amused by Taylor's cussing but she didn't question it.

_People change._

Demi was behind Selena holding on to her tightly to keep her warm, "She was just giving me this beautiful ring." Demi said before she kissed Selena's cheek.

Taylor was shocked because she didn't know Selena and Demi were a couple now..better yet engaged.

"Oh wow, congratulations. You two look great together."

Taylor smiled at Selena before looking up at the sky.

She didn't talk to anyone after making into Nashville. It's not that she didn't want to, it's just that she had a busy schedule.

"Do you want to maybe come to the house and do some catching up with us?" Demi asked keeping her hold on Selena.

Taylor looked at them both and nodded her head.

...

"Wow." Taylor said when Selena got done catching her up with everything over a cup of hot chocolate, "Yeah, we have been through some crazy stuff together but it only made us stronger as a couple. Right babe?" Selena held on to Demi's hand and squeezed it gently.

Demi wasn't paying attention to the conversation because she was too busy watching Justin get shot on the TV show _CSI_ over and over again while her cat Snuggles laid in her lap and the dogs were on the floor below her.

Thankfully it was on Netflix so Demi could watch it over and over again which she did causing Taylor and Selena to look at her in amusement. Especially when Demi threw her head back to laugh.

Demi continued to watch the show and she got engrossed in it again, "And we lost her." Selena said and they both laughed making Demi look at them with raised eyebrows, "Did I miss something?" Demi asked.

Selena kissed her cheek, "Only most of the conversation with Taylor but that's okay. Watch your show."

Demi shrugged her shoulders and looked back towards the TV.

"Does it scare you that she is so interested in crime shows?" Selena looked at Demi who was biting her lip concentrating on the show and then she looked at Taylor nodding her head, "Slightly yes."

They both giggled and Demi shushed them.

Selena grabbed a pillow that was on the other side of Taylor and lightly hit Demi in the face with it.

Demi slowly turned her head towards Selena with a raised eyebrow.

Selena smiled at her sheepishly and Demi tried to keep up the angry act but she couldn't because Selena was being too adorable.

Demi cracked a smile and threw the pillow back at Selena making sure to not hurt her, "You two are so adorable!" Taylor gushed when Selena rested her head on Demi's shoulder, "I know right." They both said in unison.

...

**Two months later:**

"Oh my gosh! Yes! That's the spot Sel!"

Miley who had their son in her arms stopped at the bedroom grimacing, "You are so amazing baby."

Miley's eyes widened and her mouth fell open, "We need Miley here to help us, she would make it even better with her hands on skills."

Miley looked at the door with a 'what the fuck?' look about her.

"You're parents are freaky Sam." Miley said to the baby wrapped in a blue blanket sound asleep.

"Hey Miley" Miley looked up and seen Demi smiling at her.

She handed Demi her son being careful not to touch her fingers, "Hey Miley, we were just t-" Miley put her hand up stopping Selena from explaining what they were doing, "I really don't want to hear about you two having sex."

Demi and Selena looked at each other confused, "I heard you two."

"What you heard was me and Demi talking about seating charts and we needed your help with the flower decorations for the wedding because you did so well with Vanessa and Zac's wedding with the decorations and all." Selena explained holding in her laughter.

"Do you really think me and Selena fuck all the time?" Demi asked amused.

Miley blinked slowly looking from Demi and Selena, "Yes." She said simply before Demi went to lay Sam in his crib, "But I got to pick up my babies. Call me tonight and we will talk about these wedding details. I'll talk to you bitches later."

Miley kissed both of their cheeks before leaving.

"So, what now? What are you in the mood for?" Selena asked as she stepped into Demi and wrapped her arms around her waist, "Hmm.." Demi trailed off to think and then she grinned, "I'm in the mood for you."

Demi winked at Selena who was already sore from the night before, "You are going to be the death of me Demi." She mumbled before pressing her lips to Demi's.

And their sexual charades began again as clothes began to shed off quickly.

...

**Wedding Day**

Selena paced back and forth in the small room she was in as her friends got ready for her wedding. They all were wearing red or black dresses except Demi and Selena who were both wearing white.

"Sel, calm down." Miley said calmly as she placed her hands on both of Selena's shoulders.

Selena let out a deep breath, "Why are you so nervous?" Vanessa asked from the chair she was sitting in as one of Taylor's makeup artist was doing her makeup, "It's just..I've waited for this day to happen for so long and I know she has too. It's just so surreal you know?" Selena was an emotional mess and she was about to cry and Miley knew it.

"Do I need to beat the living hell out of you with my heel?" Miley asked seriously, "Because I will, you need to embrace this moment and realize that in twenty minutes you are going to walk down that aisle and marry the love of your life."

A long time ago, saying that would have hurt Miley but she is over Selena and she has moved on with Nick. She just wants to see Selena happy and she knows that Demi makes Selena happy.

Miley pulled Selena to her and just held her until her nerves calmed down, "I love you Sel." Miley said as she tightened her grip, "You're my best bitch."

Selena giggled and hugged Miley back, "And your my best bitch as well. I love you Miles."

They pulled apart and Selena seen Miley getting teary eyed but she covered up by laughing, "She is lucky to have you." Miley smiled at her, "And Nick is lucky to have you."

Miley smiled even bigger when she thought about Nick. Miley continued to get ready and left Selena to do the same. There was a knock on the door before it opened revealing Nick, "Hey girls."

All of them turned to smile at Nick, "I just came by to drop something off." He pulled a white rose from his jacket pocket and walked to Selena, "Love is a pure and beautiful thing just like this rose."

Selena smiled at Nick who held the white rose in his hand. They are usually red but this one wasn't, "And just like you." He placed the rose in her up-do and smiled at her.

"He is smooth." Ashley told Miley who nodded her head agreeing, "Thank you Nick." Selena hugged him tightly to her.

...

"Are you ready Demi?" Eddie asked Demi who was reading the song in her notebook, "Selena is already going down the aisle with Brian or should I say sand?"

Demi shut her songbook and smiled at her step dad, "I couldn't be any more ready."

Eddie offered Demi his arm and she took it.

Demi was nervous but she was more ready to see Selena because she hasn't seen her in a week because she was in Texas to visit some of her cousins. The break was good for each other. Sam and the animals stayed with Demi of course.

"Maddie has my song ready right?" Demi asked and Eddie nodded his head. Maddie was playing the piano for the wedding and the girl was completely siked for it until she saw the crowd of a hundred people. Then she got nervous.

Demi and Eddie walked towards the aisle and the sunlight hit Demi just right. It was like her own personal spotlight.

Eddie released Demi's arm before kissing her cheek to sit down with the rest of the family.

No one noticed Demi yet because Maddie didn't begin playing the piano.

Selena was talking to Vanessa and Miley behind her not knowing Demi was watching her.

Demi's heart was beating out of her chest when she gave Maddie the que to start the piano.

Demi fixed the mic that was on her dress before everyone looked back at Demi before standing up.

Demi let out a deep breath before she opened her mouth.

_"When your soul finds the soul it was waiting for."_

Selena felt chills all over her body when Demi began to sing, she wasn't expecting her to sing as she walked down the aisle slowly.

_"When someone walks into your heart through an open door._

_When your hand finds the hand it was meant to hold._

_Don't let go."_

Demi felt her knees getting weak at the sight of Selena all dressed in white.

She wanted to hug her tight and never let go.

_"Someone comes into your world._

_Suddenly your world has changed forever._"

Selena began shaking from her nerves the closer Demi got and she was only half way down the aisle. Before Demi reaches her she may just pass out.

_"No there's no one else's eyes that could see into me._

_No one else's arms can lift lift me up so high._

Dallas, Mandy and Dianna were crying from being so emotional and it amused Brian and Eddie.

When Demi got to Justin who was holding Sam. She kissed her son's forehead quickly before continuing the last line of the song.

_Your love lifts me out of time and you know my heart by heart."_

She stopped in front of Selena who had chills all over her and a smile plastered on her face, "I love you." Selena mouthed out to Demi, "I love you too baby." Demi said and it came out of the speakers but she didn't care.

Everyone awed and giggled when Selena looked down blushing.

She took off the mic and handed it to the guy that was going to marry them. Demi grabbed a hold of Selena's hands and made intense eye contact with her.

Both of them were lost in the moment and the sun shined on them the perfect way. Selena felt her stomach do flips and her heart pound when the sun made Demi's eyes a lighter shade of brown.

It reminded her of that day they first hungout together at the beach and her failed attempt at learning how to surf.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here today on behalf of Selena Marie Gomez and Demetria Devonne Lovato."

Demi briefly glared at the man making Selena giggle a little.

She knew Demi hated to be called by her full name.

They blocked out what the man was saying until he said Demi's name again to do her vows.

Selena giggled because she knew Demi wasn't paying attention because she was too busy looking at her boobs that were showing slightly because Selena's dress was low cut.

Demi smiled sheepishly at Selena making everyone giggle before saying what she wanted to say.

"The feeling hit me out of no where, the feeling of loving you that is. It was so immediate and powerful—far deeper and inexplicably beyond any calculation of time and place. You can't describe a feeling like that. I see these vows not as promises but as privileges; I get to laugh with you and cry with you; care for you and share with you. I get to run with you and walk with you; build with you and live with you. I want to grow old with you and you can guarantee that I'll be over using the three words 'I love you'. I do that anyways but it's true. I do love you."

Demi chuckled a little and sniffled because she was crying from happiness much like Selena. Demi squeezed Selena's hands gently and smiled at her lovingly.

It was Selena's turn but she was still in the moment from hearing Demi's vow.

Selena had so many things she wanted to say but her thoughts were running through her mind quickly.

"And I love you." She said when her mouth opened.

She quit thinking and decided on going with what's on her heart.

"You know me better than anyone else in this world and somehow still you manage to love me. You are my best friend and one true love. There is still a part of me today that cannot believe that I'm the one who gets to marry you. I'm so lucky to have you and Sam in my life. You are my beginning and end..the love of my life and you make me happier than I could ever imagine and more loved than I ever thought possible. I will dream with you, celebrate with you and walk beside you through whatever our lives may bring. You are my person—my love and my life, today and always."

Demi had tears falling down her face constantly as she looked at Selena in awe. Everyone on the beach that was tending the wedding was in awe at Selena's words because she wasn't big on saying what she feels much.

Selena took the wedding bands from Miley's little boy named Tyler who walked up to her with their two dogs on a leach, "Thanks little man." He grinned at her before handing Demi the other one and went back to Nick who was sitting with Joe and Taylor who was crying.

Alyson smiled at Selena who was behind Demi and gave her a thumbs up. Selena smiled back at her but noticed Alyson handed Demi something.

"Now that they have shared their vows." The man said before he cleared his throat, "Now, it's time to exchange rings."

Selena looked down at the silver band that she got for Demi. She bought her an engagement ring not too long ago. What she had in her hand was the wedding band.

"Demetria, do you take this woman to be your wedded wife? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to her as long as you both shall live?"

Demi didn't hesistate to answer, "Yes! I mean..I do!"

Everyone giggled at Demi's excitement as Selena slipped on the wedding band. Selena kissed Demi's knuckles and pulled back to look into Demi's eyes.

"And do you Selena take this woman to be your wedded wife? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to her as long as you both shall live?"

Selena was about as exited as Demi, "I do!" Demi grinned at Selena before raising her hand up so she could slip the ring on Selena's finger, "Look." Demi nodded her head towards the ring and Selena gasped.

Demi got the tiny pearl she got for Selena a long time ago set in the wedding band. Selena looked up at her with a loving smile, "You are full of surprises." Selena told Demi with a head shake.

"I now pronounce you united as one, you m-" Vanessa pushed the man back and he fell into the sand, "You may now kiss the bride!" Vanessa exclaimed happily because she got revenge on Demi for crashing her wedding not too long ago.

Demi smiled and shook her head at Vanessa before she pulled Selena into her for a kiss.

Everyone whistled and clapped for the new couple before the broke apart.

The man got up slowly to brush himself off, "I don't get paid enough for this." He mumbled to himself walking away from the ceremony.

Maddie began playing 'Thousand Years' by Christina Perri on the piano once Selena and Demi walked down the aisle together hand in hand. They both smiled at their family and friends.

Suddenly, bubbles began to be blown in their direction by everyone and Selena raised an eyebrow at Demi, "Are you trying to rub the fact that I can't blow bubbles, in my face?"

Demi laughed throwing her head back, "I'm sorry, I just had to."

Selena shook her head smiling, "It's pretty funny, I have to admit that." Selena kissed Demi's cheek, "I've missed you by the way."

Demi smiled lovingly at Selena, "I missed you too, you have no clue."

...

Later that night, their reception was held at the same location which was the beach. The place they first met.

They were all around the fire and Selena was holding Sam in her arms as she sat in between Demi's legs.

They all had on casual clothing so they could be comfortable.

"I love you." Demi whispered into her ear causing chills, "And I love you."

Selena and Demi heard a guitar playing and they looked towards the direction of the playing and saw Taylor sitting on their truck's tailgate playing her guitar, "I would like everyone's attention." Taylor said loud enough for everyone to stop what they were doing, "I would like to play for the newly weds who happen to be my best friends. I love them both dearly and I wish you two the best. This is for you two."

Taylor began strumming to a familiar tune that everyone knew but it was special to Demi and Selena. They had their first dance to this song under the stars on a hot July night. And Selena helped her write the song somewhat, "Want to dance beautiful?" Selena asked and Demi nodded her head.

"Joe, can you watch little man while we dance?" Selena asked Joe who was sitting beside them and he nodded his head, "Sure can."

Selena carefully handed Joe her pride and joy before getting up.

Selena helped Demi up and went near their truck towards Taylor who was singing their official song.

Demi put her arms around Selena's neck and began swaying as Selena wrapped her arms around her waist.

Everyone gathered to watch the two dance and some even joined.

Selena picked up Demi and spun them around in circles making her giggle.

Selena put her down slowly and pressed their foreheads together.

A little while later they were at the fire again but this time they were both standing up. Selena had her arms wrapped arm Demi holding her just right as she looked down at the red box Demi brought along with them, "I want to burn these." Demi said before she opened the box, "Can I?"

Selena nodded her head and held the top of the box for Demi.

"I'm not scared anymore to drive down that road and I no longer have nightmares. We got through it together."

Demi looked over her shoulder and smiled at Selena who kissed her cheek in response.

Demi took each photo and threw them in the fire and then the box itself.

They already had a start on their future together. What is to come is a mystery to them but they both know that whatever comes their way, they can get through it together.

"I'll race you to the water." Demi challenged Selena, "Oh, you are so on!" Selena said to her before she stripped out of her clothing.

Demi got a head start because she got out of her clothes faster.

Selena ran after Demi and caught up to her. Selena threw a laughing Demi over her shoulder, "Selena!" She screamed out.

Selena ran into the water nearly falling because of the sand.

Selena put Demi down when the water was up to her chest.

Demi playfully glared at Selena who was looking a little shocked, "You better be glad we have witnesses." Demi said to Selena in a fake threatening tone, "I would so be-" Demi stopped talking when she noticed a black top floating far away from them in the water that belonged to Selena, "Babe, your top fell down."

"I know! And my tits are cold!" Selena complained with a pout, "I can keep them warm for you." Demi winked at her suggestively, "Please do."

Demi was laughing but it got cut off quick when Selena said that, "Wait, you are serious?"

Selena shivered and nodded her head.

Demi placed her hands on top of Selena's chest without any hesitation or another question, "This feels amazing." Demi said in a daze and Selena raised an eyebrow, "My boobs or the water?"

Demi giggled and squeezed Selena's boobs, "Definitely your boobs. I don't think I told you this but when I first saw them, we were in this same predicament by the way, anyways I seriously wanted to touch them."

Selena smiled at Demi, "My wife is a pervert."

Demi was about to defend herself but she got interrupted by water splashing when a dolphin appeared in front of the two with Selena's bra on its beak, "Thanks little man."

The dolphin did its clicking noise once Selena got the bra from its beak.

Demi was looking at her in amazement.

Selena never fails to amaze her with each and every day that passes.

The dolphin swam away once Selena got her bra back on, "How did that dolphin even know that it was your bra?" Demi asked curiously, "He knows my scent I guess. I don't know but dolphins are smart."

Demi then pouted, "Damn dolphin for being too smart for its own good. I was having fun holding your boobs."

Selena giggled before jumping up and wrapping her legs around Demi's waist.

"You get to do that for the rest of our lives." Selena reassured her, "I like the sound of that. _Our_ lives."

Selena hummed in response as Demi rotated in a circle keeping a hold of her wife, "I never got to thank you." Selena said randomly before she pressed her forehead to Demi's to get closer.

"For what?"

Selena smiled at Demi softly, "For chasing me that one day. I had a bad habit of running when I couldn't handle the situation at hand." Demi pecked Selena's lips gently, "I couldn't let you run away with my heart without doing something about it. Now look where me chasing you got us. You're stuck with me forever beautiful."

"I don't mind that, as long as I get to keep seeing your smile and I get to keep doing this." Selena kissed Demi hard and pulled back leaving her with her eyes closed with a dreamy smile on her face.

"Can you do that again? But this time a little slower." Selena chuckled before slowly and gently pressing her lips to Demi's soft ones.

The two lovers got caught up in one another but kept it PG..or maybe a little PG-13. Under that moonlight, they held each other and kissed until their lips were numb.

"I love you Selena Gomez" Demi said pulling back, "There is not a day that goes by that I won't remind you of my love for you." Selena ran her fingers through Demi's hair taking in every word, "And I love you Demi Lovato-Gomez."

Demi grinned at the name, "A day without you is a day wasted. You mean the world to me. You and Sam both." Demi kissed Selena's lips once more and smiled against them, "So.." Demi trailed off, "So.." Selena repeated in a soft tone, "This is only our beginning huh?"

Selena nodded her head, "And our love doesn't have an ending."

Demi 'awed' and then chuckled, "You have been watching too many chick flicks babe."

Selena playfully rolled her eyes, "And I blame that entirely on you."

Demi shrugged her shoulders, "I think it's cute how emotional you get when watching one." Demi admitted and Selena eyed her, "I don't get emotional." Her voice was a bit higher pitched than normal which meant she was in denial.

"Sure babe." Demi chuckled and Selena pouted, "I don't get emotional."

Demi hummed in response, "I don't!" She exclaimed making Demi chuckle, "Whatever you say you big sap."

Selena scoffed at her and then a smile played on her lips, "I'm only a sap for you." Demi nodded her head, "I know and I feel special."

"You should, because you are special. Always have been and always will be."

The subject brought back memories to both, "And you're quite special to me too Selena."


End file.
